Voice from the Past
by Empyrea
Summary: What if the events in P3FES: The Answer was different? What if unthinkable things begin occurring? Here is my own revision. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Fall into abyss

A/N: I recommend this fic to those who have actually played the game for it is just a modification of the original Shin Megami Tensei's Persona 3: FES (The Answer)

Words in italics: Narrator

*…*: character actions/expressions

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Persona 3 FES.

**Chapter 1: Fall into Abyss**

_The story takes place after "he" died. The members of SEES gathered for a farewell party of sorts at their dorm. Everything was fine until, come midnight, they felt time "skip". Then appears Metis, who desired to eliminate the residents of the dorm owned by the family of Kirijo. Metis' attempt to kill them failed due to Aigis awakening to "his" powers; the ability to wield multiple personas. After the battle with Metis, Aigis passed out, and she was welcomed by Igor and Elizabeth as the new guest of the Velvet Room. When Aigis came to, the others told her what has transpired during the time she was asleep. They told her about Metis' claim to be her sister, the appearance of the "Abyss of Time" underneath their dorm, and their imprisonment in the dorm. They came to the conclusion that to restore the flow of time, with the information Metis provided, they need to reach the deepest part of the Abyss of Time and uncover the answer there…_

_Other Characters:_

_Aigis: Her Persona is Athena but it morphs to Orpheus during the battle with Metis. She is a robot, an anti-shadow weapon capable of wielding Persona. She dedicated herself to protect "him" but since "his" death, she felt like she lost her purpose. _

_Fuuka Yamagishi: Her Persona is Juno. She has the ability to support the SEES in battle by analyzing the enemy. She does whatever she can to help the group. She's a former junior from class 2-E of Gekkoukan High._

_Akihiko Sanada: His Persona is Caesar. He's the Captain of a boxing club. He seems to enjoy fighting because of this. He just graduated from Gekkoukan High._

_Junpei Iori: His Persona is Trismegistus. He's kind of stubborn and stupid at times. He often quarrels with Yukari even if it's only because of trivial matters. He's also a former junior from class 2-F of Gekkoukan High. _

_Mitsuru Kirijo: Her Persona is Artemisia. She's born into a rich and well known family and as a result she is quite oblivious to love, romance and such. She's became the leader of their company after her father died. She also graduated from Gekkoukan High as Valedictorian._

_Yukari Takeba: Her Persona is Isis. She cherishes "him". She's afraid of ghosts, but always denies the obvious. She has a family problem that was resolved recently, this happened due to the death of her father. She's also a former junior from class 2-F of Gekkoukan High. _

_Ken Amada: His Persona is Kala-Nemi. He still loves to play with stuff for kids and he appears addicted to robots and such, but always denies this fact from others. He's an elementary student of Gekkoukan High._

_Koromaru: His Persona is Cerberus. He is treated as a member of SEES even though he is a dog. He is very intelligent. His owner just passed away about a year ago, despite this, he is still very loyal to his master and repays his debt to SEES. (This statement refers to when they helped him when he got injured before due to a fight with a Shadow). _

_Metis: Her Persona is Psyche. She is mysterious in so many ways. She insists to be the sister of Aigis. She seems to know more than just what she told them after interrogating her. _

_Inside the Abyss of Time, they enter a door that appeared and…_

Aigis: *surprised* …!

Fuuka: *gasps* What was that? I felt a strange presence run past you!

Junpei: *staggers back* What?! Oh, shit! Is it a Shadow?!

Fuuka: It's kind of different, but…

Metis: We should continue to press on.

Akihiko: *nods* Agreed. Whatever that thing was, it's bound to just show up again later on.

Metis: That maybe the case…

_They hear the sound of footsteps getting closer to them…_

Fuuka: *panics* Oh no! The presence is getting closer and closer to your location!

Akihiko: Damn! What now?!

Fuuka: *voice shows clear signs of fear* I don't think you can beat that presence. It's feels like… Death…

Metis: Death...

Aigis: If we cannot flee, then, I will act as a decoy for a moment, and you all escape to the next area.

Fuuka: NO! It's too dangerous, Aigis!

Junpei: Dammit! We can't just leave you behind!

Akihiko: Yeah! Not when we know that the enemy's something you can't handle alone.

Aigis: But…

Metis: Then, I'll act as a decoy, sister!

Aigis, Akihiko, Junpei, Fuuka: *surprised* …!!!

Aigis: *holds Metis' arm* You can't!

Metis: *tries to pull away from Aigis* Go on! *gives them a determined look*

Akihiko: *pulls Aigis* We're counting on you!

Metis: *nods*

Fuuka: It's almost there!

Aigis: *looks worried* Catch up, ok?

Metis: *smiles then nods* Yes.

_After the others fled to the next area, they encounter a different kind of Shadow, and they come in a group…_

Akihiko: Ok! Now, it's our turn to kill!

Junpei: Yeah!

Aigis: "Metis… Be safe…"

_Their battle with the Shadows on that floor begins. Back at the previous area where Metis stayed behind..._

Voice in the dark: Haven't you told them yet?

Metis: No…

Voice in the dark: I see.

Metis: Don't worry, I'll protect Aigis.

Voice in the dark: I'm not worried.

Metis: It's near.

Voice in the dark: Yes… Till we meet again… Metis…

Metis: *mumbles* Yes…

Fuuka: Metis!

Metis: …! *recognizes Fuuka's voice* I hear you.

Fuuka: Thank god, you're safe. The strange presence is gone…

Metis: Yes… I hid behind that wall, and then, it just went away.

Fuuka: I see. The others are fighting a large group of guardian Shadows.

Metis: I see. *nods* I'll head there now.

_Metis ran to the next area where…_

Akihiko: *pissed* Damn! When did "THEY" get this strong?!

Junpei: *as pissed as Akihiko* You're telling me! Come, Trismegistus! Agilao! *Junpei summons his persona*

*The Shadow doesn't seem the least bit hurt*

Junpei: Damn! Why doesn't our attacks seem to have any effect on 'em?!

Aigis: Fuuka-san… Please scan the enemy for us.

Fuuka: …Ok. *gasps* …What?

Aigis: What's wrong?

Fuuka: The enemy feels somewhat different… I can't seem to scan them.

Aigis: I see… How's Metis?

Fuuka: …She's on her way there.

Aigis: *sighs in relief* …Good.

Junpei: I wish SHE could help.

_The Shadow is about to strike Aigis with magic, when…_

Metis: *smashes the Shadow with her hammer* Don't you dare lay a finger on my sister!!!

Aigis: Metis! Are you okay?

Metis: *turns and nods at Aigis* I'm fine. *returns her focus on the Shadow* Let's finish this!

Aigis: Yes!

Akihiko: See anything yet, Fuuka?

Fuuka: No, still nothing. Sorry.

Metis: I know this kind of Shadow. Strike them with Bufu!

Aigis: *nods* Let's do as she says. I need your help! *Aigis summons Sarasvati* Bufula!

*The Enemy seems fazed*

Fuuka: The enemy's weaker! Now's your chance to strike!

Akihiko: *smirks* I've been waiting for this!

Aigis: Yes! Let us strike while the iron's hot! Fatal Strike!

Fuuka: The battle's over, good job everyone.

Metis: *sighs in relief* That was a close call. *turns to Akihiko and Junpei, annoyed* You people should be better than that! What if my sister got hurt?! *raising the tone of her voice* What if I didn't make it in time?! Answer me!

Junpei: *shrugs* Damn babe, that's what you're worried about?! *snaps at Metis* We "ALL" could have died back there!

Aigis: Junpei's right.

Metis: *looks apologetic* Um… I'm sorry... It's just that...I was worried…

Junpei: Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. We're not really angry at you. *turns to Akihiko* Right, Akihiko-senpai?

Akihiko: *smirks* It was only "YOU" who reacted.

Junpei: *grits his teeth* Traitor!

Aigis: *turns at a door* What's that door, Fuuka-san?

Fuuka: Oh! Give me a moment.

Aigis: …

Fuuka: It seems safe. It's just going to transfer you somewhere. Give it a try.

Aigis: Very well. Let's go.

Junpei: …Right.

Akihiko: You got it.

Metis: Let's go!

*They go through the door*

Aigis: *looks around* We're back in the Desert of Doors?

Fuuka: I see, so, that door leads back here. We'll wait for you back at the dorm, then.

Aigis: Roger.

_Back at the dorm…_

Fuuka: *flashes them all a smile* Good job, everyone.

Akihiko: *looks at the others* …Actually, I think we messed up.

Junpei: *sighs in defeat* Yeah… Big time.

Fuuka: Don't be too hard on yourselves. At least, everyone is safe.

Junpei: *turns to Metis* By the way, Metis.

Metis: …What?

Junpei: What was the strange presence Fuuka felt earlier?

Metis: *looks uneasy*…Why are you asking me about it?

Akihiko: *stares at Metis* You "DID" stay behind, so, we assume you've seen what it was.

Metis: *averts her gaze* Not really. I couldn't tell what it was, and it left immediately, too.

Aigis: …Is that true, Fuuka-san?

Fuuka: Well, yes. It left almost after you guys left.

Akihiko: *looks suspiciously at Metis* Almost, huh…

Metis: …What?

Akihiko: It's nothing. *turns to Fuuka* By the way, Fuuka…

Fuuka: …Yes?

Akihiko: Where is Mitsuru now?

Fuuka: Oh! She was here a moment ago.

Akihiko: I see.

Fuuka: She said she'd be back shortly.

Junpei: *rubs his stomach* I'm starving.

Fuuka: *smiles* Oh! Then, let me cook something.

Aigis: Thank you.

Fuuka: Don't worry about it.

Akihiko: Then, we'll stay here in the lounge.

Fuuka: Ok. I'll ask Yukari-chan to help me cook.

*Fuuka left*

Junpei: *tilts his head* Fuuka looks kinda different. What do you think, Akihiko-senpai?

Akihiko: Maybe…

Aigis: *thinks aloud* I wonder what that strange presence was…

Metis: You shouldn't worry too much about it, sister. Who knows, it may have been just a stray Shadow.

Aigis: *nods* I suppose you're right.

Fuuka: Everyone, please come up here! Quick! *runs back upstairs without them*

Aigis, Junpei, Akihiko, Metis: …!!!

Aigis: *looks worried* Let's go!

Junpei, Akihiko, Metis: *nods*

_At the 4__th__ floor, the Command Room…_

Aigis: What's wrong, Fuuka-san?

Fuuka: *looks worriedly at Aigis while shaking Yukari a bit* …Yukari-chan isn't responding to me.

Akihiko: …What happened?

Fuuka: *lets her hands let go of Yukari* I don't know. When I came here, she was already like that.

Yukari: *moans* Uhh…

Aigis: What is she doing?

*Yukari is standing in the middle of the room and is staring blankly at space*

Junpei: *looks like a realization has dawned upon him* Oh shit! Is she…

Akihiko: *looks extremely worried*…W-what?

Junpei: One of the "LOST" now? (The "Lost in this statement refers to people who have fallen prey in the hands of the shadows and is left in a catatonic state)

Fuuka: *gasps* What?! Does this mean we'll eventually become one of the "Lost", too?

Akihiko: *staggers back* D-d-don't joke like that!

Yukari: *suddenly shouts* Wait! Don'- Huh?

Fuuka, Akihiko, Aigis, Junpei, Metis: …!!!

Fuuka: *hugs Yukari* Thank goodness, you're all right!

Yukari: *looks confused* Oh! You're back…What?

Fuuka: Uhhh…

Akihiko: Well…

Junpei: We thought you were possessed by some kind of ghost, Yuka-tan.

Yukari: …! Stupei!!

Junpei: …!! *sighs in defeat*

_They give Yukari a brief explanation of what happened…_

Yukari: *looks at them with a puzzled face* Really? That's weird. I don't remember doing any of those…

Fuuka: …But, you're fine now, right?

Yukari: Yeah… I'm fine now…

Aigis: Can you tell us what happened?

Yukari: Oh, right… Well… You see…

*someone suddenly enters the Command Room*

Voice of a woman: My, my. It seems a lot has happened while I was away.

Akihiko: Mitsuru!

Sound from outside: Arf! Arf!

Voice of a kid: Wait up, Koromaru!

Mitsuru: I brought them back as well.

*Koromaru and Ken enter the room*

Fuuka: *kneels down and pats Koromaru's head* It seems Koro-chan's happy you're all back.

Koromaru: Arf!

Ken: I'm glad you're all fine. We heard from Fuuka-senpai about what happened to you guys down there.

Mitsuru: *looks at each member of SEES* Well, then… Let us begin the meeting, SEES.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

A/N: So, what do think? Please R&R…


	2. Chapter 2: When I remembered “You”

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter's short…but, I liked this chapter, especially that…anywho, let's get on with the fic before I spoil anything *disappears*

*reappears* Oh by the way…lines in this:"…" means the character is talking mentally. Also, an evoker aids a persona-user (like them) to summon their Persona and is in the shape of a gun. *disappears again*

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters, only the plot.

**Chapter 2: When I remembered "You"**

_After the arrival of Aigis and the others at the dorm, they were alerted by Fuuka to come to the Command Room due to an emergency. They were met with the sight of Fuuka shaking Yukari while the latter is staring blankly at space. They were beginning to fear she had become one of "The Lost" when she finally responded to them. After a split moment Mitsuru, Ken and Koromaru arrived at the same room…_

Junpei: *looks at Mitsuru with surprise* Ohhh… Hey there, Senpai.

Mitsuru: I'm glad to see you're all fine. Well, then, tell us the results of your exploration down there.

Akihiko: *averts his gaze* Well…

Fuuka: We can't say exactly what happened…

Ken: *looks at them with confusion on his face* …? Why? Is it something we shouldn't know?

Aigis: It's not that we can't tell… You see…

_Each of them took turns explaining what they saw in the Abyss of Time. A mysterious presence, stronger Shadows than the ones before, not to mention that Fuuka couldn't scan them immediately…and how the passage guarded by the Guardian Shadow led back to the entrance…_

Mitsuru: I see…

Fuuka: *appears deep in thought* But…what could that strange presence exactly be? And why have the Shadows grown that strong?

Metis: *mumbling* Is this…what you wanted…?

Aigis: *glances over at Metis*…? Did you say something Metis?

Metis: *quickly looks at Aigis* Huh? Uh… No, not at all.

Aigis: I see, all right.

Mitsuru: Regarding the investigation…

Akihiko: You mean the one about the Abyss of Time, right?

Mitsuru: *looks at Akihiko* Yes… It appears it'll take quite some time, and, I would require Yamagishi's help.

Fuuka: I'll be glad to help, Senpai.

Mitsuru: Thank you, Yamagishi. *turns to the others* You all look tired. You should rest for the mean time. Meanwhile, I and Yamagishi will begin the investigation. *looks at Fuuka* Is that all right with you?

Fuuka: Of course.

Yukari: *stretches her arms* Ok…then, I think I need some rest.

Junpei: Yeah, Yuka-tan.

Yukari: *glares at Junpei* What?!

Junpei: I mean, you "ALMOST" did become one of the Lost, remember?

Yukari: Psch…Stupei!

Junpei: What?! I'm just concerned.

Fuuka: *stops Yukari and Junpei* You all should rest.

Akihiko: I agree. I'll be headi- *heads for the door*

Mitsuru: Wait!

All: *turns to Mitsuru* …?

Mitsuru: What is this about Takeba almost being one of the Lost?

Yukari: Oh, that. Well, I don't really remember anything that happened, just…

Akihiko: Just?

Yukari: A voice.

Mitsuru: A voice?

Fuuka: Whose voice?

Yukari: *tries to remember, but in vain* I don't really remember. Sorry.

Mitsuru: *looks worried* I see. Thank you, Takeba. Yamagishi, please give a more detailed explanation later.

Fuuka: Okay.

Mitsuru: Again, thank you. Now, you all should head back.

_Everyone went back to retire in their old rooms…_

Yukari: I wonder what happened…*turned the lights off* Why can't I…? *lies down* Oh well. *sleeping*

Strange Voice: "Sleep tight…Yukari…"

Yukari: *sits up at her bed, eyes wide with fear* Huh? What?! Wait! Who's there?! * looks around the room*

Yukari: …? No one?

Fuuka: Everyone, please wake up! *connecting to their minds with her Persona*

Yukari: What's wrong, Fuuka?

Fuuka: I'll explain later! Come to the lounge!

Yukari: Ok!

_Everyone went down…_

Akihiko: What's going on?

Fuuka: …I'm not sure…but…

Metis: The Abyss of Time doesn't seem quite stable at the moment.

Aigis: *moves next to Metis* What do you mean?

Metis: *turns towards the entrance to the Abyss of Time* A Shadow is about to break free!

Akihiko: And?! Where is it now?!

Fuuka: *gasps* It's almost here!

Aigis, Akihiko, Junpei, Ken. Yukari, Mitsuru: …!!!

Akihiko: …! What?!

Aigis: What should we do?

Fuuka: *attempts to scan the approaching Shadow* I don't think we can defeat it.

Yukari: *turns to Fuuka* What?! Then, how are we supposed to fight it?!

Junpei: *steps back* Oh, shit! Are we gonna die?!

Yukari: *turns to Junpei* Shut up, Stupei!

_Tremors from the Abyss of Time get closer and closer…_

Aigis: *looks at everyone* Should we fight?

Mitsuru: Decide, NOW!

All: …!!!

Akihiko: *looks at Mitsuru* Mitsuru...

Yukari: *readies her bow* Let's fight it! We have no other choice!

Junpei: *steps forward with his katana ready* Let's kick that Shadow's ass!

Akihiko: *wears his gloves and poses in battle stance* Count me in.

Metis: *looks at Aigis* Sister?

Aigis: We can win… I know it.

Metis: *readies her hammer* Yes!

Mitsuru: *readies her rapier* We must win!

Ken: *readies his spear* Let's give it our all!

Koromaru: *growls, his knife in his mouth* Arf!

_The Shadow reaches the dorm…_

Fuuka: Everyone, please be careful!

_The battle begins…everyone scatters around the Shadow…_

Aigis: *dashes to the right side of the Shadow* Don't miss! *aims her handgun and fires it at the Shadow*

*the Shadow chases after Aigis*

Junpei: *pulls out his evoker and points it at his right temple* C'mon! Trismegistus! Agilao!

Akihko: Say your prayers, Shadow! *pulls a one-two punch at the left side of the Shadow then sprints to avoid a counterattack*

Mitsuru: *pulls out her evoker and points it at her right temple* Artemisia! Bufudyne!

*the Shadow seems unfazed and launches another wave of attacks*

Fuuka: *attempts another scan at the Shadow* I can't see anything again! Nothing seems to be working!!! *attempts another scan* …! I see it!

Mitsuru: *evades the Shadow's attack and turns to Fuuka* …Well?

Fuuka: What?! How can this be?! All types of attacks are its strength! It has no weakness!

Junpei: *stood in surprise* Hehe, you're joking… Right?

Akihiko: *barely evades the Shadow's attack* That seems to be the truth.

Aigis: *turns to Metis* Metis.

Metis: *turns to Aigis* Yes?

Aigis: Do you know about this Shadow?

Metis: I'm afraid not. This the first time I've seen it.

Mitsuru: Don't give up!

Yukari: *pulls out her evoker and points it at her forehead* We can do this! Isis! Media!

_Yukari's Media revitalizes everyone a bit but that seemed to annoy the Shadow…_

Junpei: *panics* Oh, shit! I think it's pissed!

Fuuka: Junpei-kun! Look out!

Junpei: *saw that the Shadow was about a foot away from him*…! Yah! *barely dodges the attack and then, the Shadow hits him with Garudyne causing him to fall down*

Mitsuru: We mustn't succumb to its strength! *uses Bufudyne but sill has no effect*

Junpei: *struggles to stand up* Damn! If it only…h- huh? Uhhh… *starts staring blankly at space*

Fuuka: *turns to Junpei* Junpei-kun, it's about to strike again! Junpei-kun!

Akihiko: Dammit, Junpei! Move! *attacks the Shadow to get its attention, but failed*

Junpei: Uhhh…*continues to stare blankly at space*

Yukari: Junpei! *uses Garudyne but has no effect on the Shadow* "No… Not again…" *falls down to her knees with her evoker still in her hand* "Why is my power not strong enough to protect them? To protect "him"? I wish I can-"

Strange voice: "You can. Do you want to save them?"

*Yukari looks around and recognizes that the voice was the same one she heard a while ago*

Yukari: "Yes! I want to protect them! And…"

Strange voice: "Then, remember…"

Yukari: "Remember?"

Strange voice: "Remember me…"

Yukari: "…!!!"

Strange voice: "See… Call me…"

Yukari: *stands up and then, looks at her evoker, then lets it fall down from her hand*

_Everyone stares at her, surprised that she purposely let go of their only means to summon their Persona…_

Mitsuru: Takeba! No!

Fuuka: *panics* Someone help Yukari-chan! Please!

Akihiko: Damn! What's going on?!

_To their surprise Yukari just stood there…then, she clasped her hands, then, lets them slide freely to both sides…and then, the unthinkable happened…Yukari was now surrounded by the same blue light and mirror shards that appears when they summon their Persona…_

Yukari: Come, Messiah! Megidolaon!

Akihiko, Mitsuru, Fuuka, Ken, Aigis: …!!!

*the Shadow takes in the full brunt of Messiah's attack and perishes*

Mitsuru: *turns to Yukari* She… She s-summoned…without her evoker…

Akihiko: H-How?

Yukari: *wipes her forehead with her hand* Phew…

Mitsuru: Takeba!

Yukari: *turns to Mitsuru* Senpai…

Mitsuru: Are you all right?

Fuuka: Is everyone alright?

Akihiko: *smirks*Yeah, I think we just lived. *turns to Yukari* That aside… Yukari… You…

Junpei: *stirs a bit then holds his head in dizziness* What…happened?

Fuuka: *turns to Junpei* Oh! Are you alright, Junpei-kun?

Junpei: *checks to see if anything's broken* Yeah… I think I'm fine…

Fuuka:*sighs in relief* That's good to hear.

Ken: How did you do that, Yukari-Senpai?

Yukari: *lowers her head a bit, her lips forming a frown* I remembered something…

All: …?

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

A/N: Whew…finally done. *slouches on the couch while fanning herself* For those who are reading this, I'll update within the week so see you next time. Please R&R…and no flames.


	3. Chapter 3: Depths of a dream

**A/N: **This is the 3rd chapter and it's quite longer than the last, hehe. Anyway, I think the fic itself will last longer than I expected. Not good… My beta reader is already complaining, anywho we both promise to finish, so without further ado, here is chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters, only the plot.

**Chapter 3: Depths of a dream**

_The members of SEES returned to the lounge of the dorm after the fight with the Shadow that broke free form the Abyss of Time, with a lot of questions in mind prepared for Yukari, that is, if she would answer them…_

Mitsuru: *nudges Yukari a bit* Takeba?

Yukari: *remains unresponsive and seems deep in thought*

Akihiko: *examines Yukari's face* Hey? Are you all right? You look pale…

Fuuka: *looks at Yukari with a worried face* Yeah, are you okay, Yukari-chan?

Yukari: *still seems to be lost in thought* Huh? Uhh… Yeah…

Mitsuru: Let's discuss this upstairs.

Akihiko: I agree.

Everyone (except Yukari): *nods*

_They all proceeded to the 4__th__ floor Command Room and upon arriving Yukari sat down on the couch and Fuuka sat beside her…_

Mitsuru: *turns to Yukari* Takeba…

Yukari: *turns to Mitsuru* …Yeah?

Mitsuru: How did you summon your Persona from back there?

Yukari: W-What are you talking about? I just-

Mitsuru: *interrupts Yukari* Summoned a Persona without an evoker…also…what you summoned… That wasn't your Persona.

Yukari: Oh… That…

Mitsuru: According to Yamagishi, it was definitely "his" Persona. So…how?

Yukari: *averts her gaze then quickly looks at Mitsuru again* You'll know, Senpai… Soon…

Mitsuru: …? What are you talking about?

Yukari: *lowers her head* I can't tell just yet… I promised.

Mitsuru: Promised? Promised who?

Yukari: *her head still lowered, her hands now clutching the opposite arm* I promised…I would do my best…I promised to myself and…and…

Fuuka: *puts a hand on Yukari's shoulder to interrupt her, then turns to the others* Umm… Maybe we should call it a day.

Mitsuru: *turns to Yukari* …I'm sorry. *turns to the others* Yamagishi's right. That last battle is taxing for all of us. Let's discuss this later on. You all should rest.

Yukari: *remains deep in thought*

Aigis: *looking at Yukari*

_Truth be told, the last battle was one of their hardest so far, and that they won was tantamount to a miracle… As such, everyone went to their rooms and occupied themselves with their own thoughts, Junpei in this case…_

Junpei: *sits at his bed* What the hell…happened…to me back there?

_And on to Akihiko's room …_

Akihiko: *punching a punching bag* "How? …I thought it was only Mitsuru… And by chance, too… But to actually summon a Persona without an evoker… Just what the heck happened back there?"

_Meanwhile, at the Command Room…Mitsuru and Fuuka were continuing their own investigation…trying to piece together all the information they have gathered so far…_

Fuuka: *turns to Mitsuru* Aren't you going to rest, Senpai?

Mitsuru: *turns to Fuuka* Thank you for your concern, Yamgishi, but, I'm quite worried…

Fuuka: Is it about Yukari-chan?

Mitsuru: Yes… I'm afraid so…

Fuuka: I'm worried as well. She seems depressed. What do you think, Senpai?

Mitsuru: *lowers her head* …I think so… I wish…I knew what to tell her.

Fuuka: Don't worry.

Mitsuru: *raises her head and stares at Fuuka* …? Yamagishi…

Fuuka: *smiles* Yukari-chan is strong. Trust her.

Mitsuru: *smiles* You're right… Thank you.

_And now, a similar scenario is taking place in Ken's room…_

Ken: *sitting in his bed* What happened back there, boy? *looks at Koromaru*

Koromaru: *whimpers*

Ken: *pats Koromaru's head* I guess you're confused, too, huh.

Koromaru: Arf!

Ken: I know, I should rest…but…I can't stop remembering that moment…

Koromaru: *whimpers*

_And finally, Aigis' room…_

Aigis: I wonder how… Please tell me… I need to know… How was Yukari able to summon your Persona like me? …Where are you? Answer me… Please…

_After a few moments of thought for each of them… Metis suddenly breaks through the room and it seems she is bearing bad news…_

Metis: *panting* Hey! …You're…huff…Fuuka…right? *looking at Fuuka*

Fuuka: *turns to Metis* Yes? Why?

Metis: Wake everyone up! Hurry!

Mitsuru: *stands up* What's going on? *looks at Metis*

Metis: *turns to Misuru* I'll explain later! This is important! Your friend's life is on the line!

Mitsuru & Fuuka: …!!!

Mitsuru: Very well. *turns to Fuuka* Yamagishi, if you would.

Fuuka: *nods* I understand.

*Fuuka summons her Persona to connect to the other's minds*

Fuuka: Everyone! Please wake up!

Ken, Akihiko, Aigis, Junpei: …!!!

Koromaru: *growls*

Ken: Let's go!

_Everyone made haste to the Command Room…wondering all the while what has happened…_

Aigis: What happened?

Fuuka: Yukari-chan's missing!

Akihiko: What?!

Junpei: How did she go out?

Metis: *turns to Junpei* She didn't go out.

Junpei: *turns to Metis with a confused look* …?

Metis: I saw her go to the Abyss of Time.

Akihiko: *charges towards Metis, but was stopped by Aigis* And you didn't stop her! *shot Metis a death glare*

Metis: *met Akihiko's glare with her own* I couldn't stop her!

Akihiko: *clenches his fists* Don't give me that! You could have stopped her if you wanted to!

Metis: If you don't believe me, then, fine! Anyway, she mentioned something about someone calling her, and went inside the Abyss of Time.

Junpei: *punches the wall with his right fist* Damn! Why did she have to go alone?!

Mitsuru: Let's set a party to search for her in the Abyss of Time.

Junpei: *turns to Mitsuru* What? You really believe her?

Fuuka: I agree with Mitsuru-senpai. I detected Yukari-chan in the Abyss of Time, Junpei-kun!

Junpei: W-What? R-Really? *sees a deep gash on Metis' left arm* Hey, Metis? Where did you get that? *points at her wound*

Metis: *looks at her wound* Oh, this? *looks at Junpei* I got it when I tried to stop Yukari.

Akihiko and Junpei: ...!!!

Aigis: *holds Metis' wounded arm* It's deep. Let me heal it. *summons Orpheus and casts Dia* That should do it.

Metis: *smiles at Aigis* Thank you, sister.

Junpei: Hey, um, Metis… *scratches his head* Sorry, about a while ago...

Akihiko: Yeah... Me, too...

Metis: Apology accepted.

Akihiko: Thanks.

Junpei: Yeah, thanks.

Aigis:*looks at the three, then turns to Mitsuru* May I take part in the operation? I want to go and find Yukari-san.

Mitsuru: *nods* You're more than welcome to.

Junpei: All right! I'll go, too!

Mitsuru: *nods* Very well.

Akihiko: I'll go with them. *smirks* This may be fun.

Mitsuru: *face palms* This isn't a game, Akihiko. *turns to the others* That aside… Who else?

Ken: I wish to go, as well.

Metis: Allow me to assist you.

Fuuka: I'll stay and assist you from here on out.

Akihiko: *turns to Mitsuru* What about you, Mitsuru?

Mitsuru: Well… I'd like to go, but, I'd rather stay. I and Yamagishi will try to investigate the previous issue further.

Akihiko: I see. Good luck, then.

Mitsuru: *turns to Koromaru* Koromaru's staying here as well.

Koromaru: Arf!

Fuuka: Good boy, Koro-chan.

Mitsuru: Now… Let us commence the operation!

_Everyone prepared to perform their own tasks… Metis went ahead of them into the Abyss of Time and now the people assigned to the search head out there, as well…_

Akihiko: I guess now isn't the time to be asking, but, do think Yukari did this because of what happened earlier?

Junpei: *turns to Akihiko* Uh… Senpai…

Akihiko: What? *looks at Junpei*

Junpei: *scratches the back of his head* …What earlier?

Akihiko: *looks at Junpei like he went insane* What do you mean by that? You know… When Yukari summoned one of "his" Personas.

Junpei: *stood there with his mouth hanging open* …Really? *looks more confused* That freakin' happened?!

Akihiko: Well, duh. You were there, you know.

Junpei: So, Yuka-tan did something like that… That's cool for someone who's scared of ghosts. Right, senpai?

Akihiko: *shrugs his shoulders* You're one to talk.

Junpei: Huh…? Why?

Akihiko: You were so damn scared of that Shadow, you couldn't even move.

Junpei: …Seriously?

Akihiko: *shot Junpei a death glare* Do you think I'd joke about this?!

Junpei: Well, no…but…

Aigis: *turns to Junpei* You seem shocked, Junpei-san. Is something wrong?

Junpei: *shrugs his shoulders* Well…to tell you honestly...I don't remember what happened back there.

Aigis, Akihiko, Ken: …!!! *stares at Junpei*

Ken: Are you sure, senpai? I mean…you were there.

Junpei: *turns to Ken* I'm sure. Though, I do remember some of it. Before I was attacked that is.

Aigis, Akihiko, Ken: …!!!

Fuuka: How are you doing?

Junpei: *surprised* Oh! Fuuka…

Fuuka: Did…something happen?

Akihiko: No, it's nothing. Why did you contact us?

Fuuka: Oh! I wanted to tell you that I sense Yukari-chan.

Aigis, Akihiko, Ken, Junpei: …!!!

Aigis: Thank goodness she didn't go too far below.

Fuuka: Metis is almost at the location and will be waiting for you guys there.

Akihiko: Got it.

Fuuka: I'll contact you again later.

Aigis: *turns to everyone* Let's go!

_As Fuuka said, Metis was near the location, in fact she had now arrived and what met her wasn't a pretty sight…_

Metis: …! There she is! *runs towards Yukari*

Yukari: *lying there unconscious*

_As Metis continues to run towards Yukari, a Shadow dropped from the ceiling, positioning itself between Yukari and Metis…_

Metis: What the- *regains her focus and took out her hammer *

Fuuka: Metis? This is Fuuka. Are you oka-

Metis: *interrupts Fuuka* I need backup! Quick!

Fuuka: I'll contact the others! Hang in there!

_Fuuka contacted the others…_

Fuuka: Emergency!

Aigis: …! What's wrong?

Fuuka: Metis has engaged an enemy! Please help her!

Junpei: *trembles a bit* Oh, shit! Is it like that one before?

Fuuka: Most probably, yes.

Akihiko: *readies his gloves* Let's hurry.

Others: *prepares their own weapons then ran off*

_As Fuuka predicted, the Shadow was similar to the Yukari defeated, as such, all Metis could do was hold her ground…_

Metis: Yah! *strikes the opponent*

Aigis: Yukari-san! *sees Yukari lying unconscious behind the Shadow*

Junpei: *grits his teeth* Let's kick his ass!

Akihiko: *clenches his fists* Okay!

Ken: *twirls his spear in place* Let's give it our all!

_While Aigis and the others were busy dealing with the Shadow, Yukari finds herself in a place filled with nothing but white light, and she saw a person standing a few inches away from her, his back facing hers, sitting in a white chair …_

Yukari: *she stood there, eyes wide with surprise*

Minato: *turns his head towards Yukari and smiles*

Yukari: It's… * about to cry* Is it…really you?

Minato: *turns his head back again* Why are you here?

Yukari: *tears slowly pour down her cheeks* To…(sob)…see you…

Minato: I see…

Yukari: *smiles* I'm so glad your safe!

_Minato didn't reply. Instead, he stood up; the chair he was sitting on disappeared, and started to walk away…_

Yukari: *reaches out for Minato then runs after him* Wait! Where are you going?

Minato: *abruptly stops* They need you…

Yukari: *abruptly stops as well, her eyes questioning* …? Who? Who needs me?

Minato: Don't cry…Yukari… I know you're strong. Trust me and open your eyes…

Yukari: Open…my eyes?

Minato: Yes… Please… For my sake, and theirs…

Yukari: Them?

_Minato disappears and reappears in front of Yukari…_

Minato: *pats Yukari's head* Don't worry… I'll wait…

_Minato, this time, fades slowly, his hand still rests on Yukari's head…_

Yukari: …!!!

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

**A/N: **And that ends chapter 3, folks. Hope you like it…Not much to say…*looks at hits count*…Wow! 92 already! Thank you very much, guys! *wants to give out cookies but doesn't have enough* Please R&R…


	4. Chapter 4: End of a Dream

A/N: Another short chapter T_T. This took longer than I expected to finish…well who cares about that. Here is the fourth chapter of the fic. Hope you guys like this one^_^

***: Hey! You forgot to tell them!

Empyrea: ...???...Oh yeah! There will someone mentioned here that didn't appear in the game's "The Answer". It's Chidori. For those who don't know who she is, she is one of the three members of Strega along with Jin and Takaya, who are also Persona-users who gained their powers through the experiments conducted on them by the Kirijo Group. Chidori transferred her life to Junpei when Takaya shot him, dying in the process. Ok, let's begin Chapter 4.

**Chapter 4: The End of a dream**

_While Yukari is unconscious, Aigis and the others are struggling between fighting a seemingly impossible opponent for them to defeat and getting to Yukari, who is currently positioned at the worst possible place: behind the Shadow…_

Metis: *strikes the Shadow, steps back and turns to Aigis* Go to Yukari! Quick!

Aigis: *nods* Understood! *slides to the side of the Shadow at the same firing at it*

Junpei: Go, Aigis! *slashes the Shadow from the opposite side*

Akihiko: We'll keep this thing busy. *charges the Shadow head-on still careful not to get counterattacked*

Ken: *tried to pierce the Shadow with his spear, but was ineffective* Damn! It's strong!

Fuuka: Something's wrong… I can't scan this Shadow…

Junpei: Oh, shit! Don't tell me THIS is the same as last time!

Fuuka: No… This is different… Something is stopping me from scanning it…

Aigis: *nearly got past the Shadow but was hindered by its tail* Yukari-san!

Yukari: *still lying unconscious*

Aigis: *shouts to Yukari while firing at the Shadow* Please wake up! Yukari-san!

Yukari: …

Junpei:*falls to his knees and punches the floor* "Damn! Why the hell is this Shadow this damn strong?! I wish I had-"

Strange voice: *interrupts Junpei* "Power?"

Junpei: *stops moving and stares blankly at space* "Power?"

Strange voice: "For what?"

Junpei: *stands up and looks at his feet and clenches his hands* "That's right. If only I wasn't this weak…"

Strange voice: "Is that really what you want?"

Junpei: "Yeah… I…"

Strange voice: "Really? You know very well that's not what you want."

Junpei:"Don't give me that crap! How would you know that?!"

Strange voice: "I am within you. I know everything about you."

Junpei: "Oh, yeah?! What do you know?!"

Strange voice: "You don't wish for world peace and justice. Such majestic and noble things are not your wish."

Junpei: "What the hell are you trying to say?!"

Strange voice: "What's important to you? Yourself? No, not exactly, right? SEES? Not entirely."

Junpei: "Huh?"

Strange voice: "It's your life. The life a girl named Chidori gave you."

Junpei: "…That's right…"

Strange voice: "Accept this and live. You know very well you can't die here. Call my name."

Akihiko: *grits his teeth* Dammit! Nothing's working!

Fuuka: Junpei-kun! Look out!

_Despite Fuuka's warning, Junpei just stood there, almost as if waiting for the Shadow's finishing blow to land on him. But then, he did what Yukari did. He rested his right hand on his left shoulder, then, slided it quickly to his right, while he was covered by blue light and floating mirror shards… _

Junpei: Surt! Agidyne!

Akihiko: *stares at Junpei* …!!!

Ken: *did the same as Akihiko* Again?

Fuuka: How?

Metis: *mumbles to herself* Again…

_The Shadow finally seems hurt and Yukari finally awakens…_

Yukari: *stands up with her head downward* I understand now…

Fuuka: Yukari-chan?

Yukari: *whispers to herself* I promise… I won't make you wait long… *summons her Persona* Messiah! Break the barrier surrounding that Shadow! Megidolaon!

_Messiah did as Yukari has asked of him, and now, the Shadow was more than just fazed, it was actually hurt…_

Fuuka: …! I can scan the Shadow now! *performs a scan* Its weak point is it's midback! Near the tail!

Akihiko: *strikes the Shadow* Yukari, strike its weak point! We'll distract it from here!

Yukari: Got it! *bow and arrow, ready to strike*

Junpei: Ok! Now's the chance!

Akihiko: Ok! Now!

Junpei: *summons a Persona* Surt! Agidyne!

Akihiko: *summons a Persona* Caesar! Maziodyne!

Yukari: *aiming* Take this! *releases the arrow*

_The moment Yukari's attack connected, the Shadow let out a blood-curdling scream, and the fell down, signaling the members of SEES that now is the time to strike…_

Fuuka: The enemy's weaker! Now's your chance!

Aigis: Let us commence with an all-out attack!

Yukari: Ok!

*everyone charges towards the Shadow*

Akihiko: You're going down!

Junpei: Go to hell!

*the Shadow disintegrates and finally disappears*

Fuuka: No Shadows are left. Great job, everyone.

Junpei: *fell to the ground in sitting positions* Phew! We did it, senpai!

Akihiko: I guess we did satisfactory.

Yukari: Senpai, Ken-kun, Aigis, even you, Metis… I'm sorry… *bows down to them*

Metis: *looks at Aigis*…Don't worry. If it was for my sister, then, no need to apologize.

Aigis: *smiles at Yukari* We're just glad you're safe, Yukari-san.

Akihiko: *smiles* Yeah. Let's head back for now.

Ken: I agree. This isn't the right place to discuss this.

Fuuka: We'll be waiting for you guys.

Aigis: Let's go.

_They all left the Abyss of Time and headed for the lounge of the dorm. Upon their arrival, they were greeted by Mitsuru, Fuuka and Koromaru…_

Mitsuru: I'm relieved that the operation went well.

Akihiko: *smirks* Yeah. It was tough, but we managed somehow.

Mitsuru: I see.

Yukari: …

Junpei: We're back!

Mitsuru: I'd like to discuss something with all of you, *turns to Yukari and Junpei* especially the two of you, Iori and Takeba.

Junpei: Huh? Why?

Mitsuru: You should know what it's regarding. I'm afraid it can't wait. Let's all meet at the Command Room. I'll go on ahead.

_Mitsuru did as she said and went upstairs, the others decided followed suit…_

Fuuka: *heads for the stairs*

Yukari: Fuuka…wait…

Fuuka: *turns to Yukari*…? Hm? What's wrong, Yukari-chan?

Yukari: *bows down* I'm sorry.

Fuuka: *smiles* It's okay. I'm just glad you're safe.

Yukari: *smiles* Thank you.

_They soon reached the 4__th__ floor Command Room…_

Mitsuru: *looks at them* You all know what I wanted to discuss, right?

Akihiko: *looks at Mitsuru* About how they summoned without an evoker, right?

Mitsuru: *nods* That's correct.

Yukari: …

Mitsuru: And also, something else… Why "his" Persona?

Yukari: I think it was just a dream, but…

Junpei: Yeah. It felt like a dream…

Mitsuru: I see you know what I want. Tell us about this.

Fuuka: Um… I sensed him, but only for a short moment, and it so faint, I almost didn't recognize it.

Mitsuru: I'd like to know why.

Junpei: Well… I heard a voice.

Yukari: *looks surprised at Junpei* …! You, too?!

Junpei: *looks surprised at Yukari* That happened to you, too, Yuka-tan?!

Yukari: Well… Yeah.

Akihiko: What else?

Junpei: Well, it talked to me about…um…

Yukari: It asked me if I wanted power.

Junpei: *snaps at Yukari* No, not really!

Yukari: Then, I remembered something!

Junpei: I thought about living!

Akihiko, Mitsuru: *looks confusingly at each other*…???

Ken: *tilts his head* Is it just me…or are their statements too far from each other?

Koromaru: *whimpers*

Ken: *looks at Koromaru* Even Koromaru's confused.

Fuuka: Um… I didn't get anything. What about you, Aigis?

Aigis: No, not really…

Metis: *shrugs* Even I didn't get any of that.

Yukari: But, that's how it went. *snaps at Junpei* Maybe Stupei got it wrong!

Junpei: Hey, Hey, Hey! I resent that!

Yukari: Stupei!

Junpei: *snaps at Yukari* Hey! You're one to talk! Maybe you got so freaked out that you forgot!

Yukari: And, why would I freak out?

Junpei: Because you thought it was a ghost!

Yukari:*snaps at Junpei*…! Stupei!

Junpei: Hey! It's true!

Yukari: At least, I defeated a Shadow all on MY own!

Junpei: Hey! I defeated the LATEST Shadow!

Akihiko: *looks at Junpei* Um… Hey, Junpei…

Junpei: *smirks* See? Senpai's a witness.

Akihiko: Did you forget that Yukari was the one who destroyed the Shadow's barrier? THE BARRIER.

Junpei: …! Shit!

Mitsuru: …

Yukari: *smiles triumphantly* See? I win!

Junpei: *sighs* Dang!

Mitsuru: Would you all like to retire now?

Junpei: That's mean, Yuka-tan…

Mitsuru: *turns to Fuuka* Yamagishi.

Fuuka: *turns to Mitsuru* Yes, Senpai?

Mitsuru: Are we safe for the time being?

Fuuka: *performs a scan* Well, yeah… It appears tha-

Mitsuru: …? Yamagishi?

Fuuka: Senpai! I detect an enemy! It's in the Desert of Doors!

Mitsuru: Again?!

Fuuka: What do we do?!

Mitsuru: Everyone prepare for battle!

Others: …!!!

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

A/N: Hahahahahahaha!!! I so love cliffhangers!

***: Yeah, you so love to keep me, your own sis, in suspense… *sulks in a corner*

Empyrea: Oh don't worry, it's not only you. Anyway, that ends chapter 4. Please R&R. We'll try our best to finish the next chapter ASAP. Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5: The Will to Protect

**A/N: **This one is another short chapter, I know. I'm actually at a loss on how to write the other chapters following the previous one (stupid writer's block).

***: She really likes to do this to me…Oh well…

Empyrea: *sweatdrops* Oh yeah! We'd like to give our heartfelt thanks to cncgamefan ^_^

***: Yeah. Thank you very much for adding our fic to your fav list. It really gave us a boost.

Empyrea: And now, let's get on with chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters, only the plot.

**Chapter 5: The Will to protect**

_Just as SEES returned from the Abyss of Time, they decided that it would help if they can find out why Aigis, Yukari, and now, even Junpei, can all summon "his" Persona after entering a state seemingly similar to those of The Lost. But, in the end, all it added to the other members was confusion, as the stories told by Yukari and Junpei are nowhere near the same as Aigis', or each other for that matter. They then decided to rest and think about the topic later when Fuuka detected a Shadow at the Desert of Doors, and so, SEES prepared for battle, but…_

Mitsuru: What's the Shadow's current location, Yamagishi?

Fuuka: It's still in the Desert of Doors. It doesn't seem to be moving…but…

Mitsuru: Then, what about its current activities?

Fuuka: It doesn't seem to be doing anything. It's almost as if it's waiting for us.

Mitsuru: Understood. *turns to the other members of SEES* Is it safe for us to assume that the enemy will not yet do any further actions?

Akihiko: *smirks* We won't know if we don't go there.

Mitsuru: *shoots Akihiko a death glare* This isn't a game, Akihiko! One wrong move and we can all die! Keep that in mind!

Junpei: Well, it is true that the Shadows lately are freakin' strong.

Yukari: Yeah, but, we can't just leave it alone, either.

Aigis: It may lead to the problem we encountered before.

Ken: Do you mean when the Shadow reached the dorm?

Mitsuru: That's also true.

Aigis: Then, let us proceed with caution.

Mitsuru: Yes, that would be wise.

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Mitsuru: Then, let's go!

Others: *nods*

Junpei: *grips his katana harder* Ok! Time to kick some ass!

Metis: Hope this one doesn't give us too much problems.

Fuuka: Please be careful.

Yukari: Will do.

_And so, they went to the Desert of Doors and there they saw the Shadow in front of one of the doors…_

Ken: Oh, crap! It's another big one!

Mitsuru: Yamagishi, please scan our opponent.

Fuuka: Give me a minute.

Akihiko: It's still not moving? Should we try attacking it?

Mitsuru: Let's wait for Yamagishi.

Fuuka: I see it. Its weakness is electricity.

Mitsuru: That's your cue, Akihiko!

Akihiko: Alright! *summons his Persona* Caesar! Ziodyne!

_As opposed to what they were expecting, the Shadow simply shook off Akihiko's attack…_

Fuuka: What?!

Yukari: What's wrong, Fuuka?

Fuuka: The Shadow isn't hurt at all!

Akihiko: …! What?! But I struck it with all I've got! The hell!

Junpei: Then, let's try mine! *summons his Persona* Surt! Agidyne!

*the Shadow absorbed the attack*

Fuuka: …! It absorbed your attack!

Junpei: Are you shittin' me?! That's freakin' crazy!

Yukari: My turn! *summons her Persona* Messiah! Megidolaon!

*the Shadow dodges the attack*

Fuuka: It moved to avoid the attack!

*the Shadow is about to attack and is charging up its strength*

Fuuka: Be careful! The enemy is charging up!

Mitsuru: I'll try! *summons her Persona* Artemesia! Bufula!

*The Shadow absorbed the attack*

Akihiko: *grits his teeth and clenches his fists* Dammit!

Fuuka: It also absorbed Mitsuru-senpai's attack!

Mitsuru: Is there really…no…chances of winning?

Yukari: *aims and shoots an arrow* You can't give up!

Akihiko: I'll try again! *summons his Persona* Caesar! Ziodyne!

*the Shadow still looks unaffected by their attacks*

Fuuka: What's going on?! I'm sure its weakness is electricity!

Ken:*pierces the Shadow but also failed* Try scanning again, senpai.

Fuuka: Give me a minute.

Koromaru: grrrrr…*runs to left and slashes the Shadow with his knife but still had no effect*

Aigis: I'll try attacking it! *fires at the Shadow* Don't miss!

*The bullets just bounce off the Shadow*

Aigis: *stops firing and lowers her hands* …No way.

Metis: *turns to Aigis* Get back, sister! It's about to attack!

Junpei: Oh, shit!

_As their attacks had no effect on the Shadow, it was easily able to charge its attack without any disruptions. The power of the attack was so great; it brought tremors in the Abyss of Time…_

Mitsuru: *tries to keep her balance* Everyone! Be careful!

Yukari: Whoa! *she loses her balance and falls* Ouch!

*the Shadow heads for Yukari*

Mitsuru: Takeba!

_Everyone gave their all to try and stop the Shadow, but, it was in vain, none of their attacks work. Mitsuru, then, decided there's only one way. She ran towards Yukari, and was able to reach her before the Shadow did, and she pushed her out of the way, at the cost of her own safety. The others watched in terror as Yukari rolled along the ground and finally came to a stop near them, while Mitsuru is in the Shadow's grasp…_

Mitsuru: Uhh…

Akihiko: Mitsuru!

_Akihiko ran towards the Shadow with only one thing on his mind: to save Mitsuru. The others tried to stop him, but, it wasn't enough to hold him back. He continued his mad dash as soon as the others couldn't hold him any longer... _

Akihiko: *still running towards the Shadow* "Damn it! Why-"

_And then, IT happened. He abruptly stopped and stood there like he has become one of The Lost. Unbeknownst to the others, it was his turn…_

Strange voice: "So, you're going to risk yourself, too?"

Akihiko: "I'll do anything to save her!"

Strange voice: "Even if you know it's impossible?"

Akihiko: "…"

Strange voice: "Oh… Are you going to cry?"

Akihiko: "Shut up!"

Strange voice: "That won't change the outcome of this battle."

Akihiko: "What are you talking about?"

Strange voice: "You know exactly what I mean."

Akihiko: "Shut up!"

Strange voice: "Oh? But, I'm only giving you possibilities, the possible outcomes due to your weakness."

Akihiko: "That's not true."

Strange voice: "Stubborn, aren't we? Well then, you can say goodbye to her."

Akihiko: "…! Mitsuru!"

Strange voice: "What do you value most? What do you want to protect? Shinjiro and Miki? No, you're over that already. Power? Hmmm…But, why would need it when no one's around you?"

Akihiko: "What are you trying to say?"

Strange voice: "I'm merely explaining to you your life. Don't worry. You're not yet dead."

Akihiko: "I don't have time for this! I have to help-"

Strange voice: "Mitsuru?"

Akihiko: "!!!"

Strange voice: "If SEES were to disappear, you wouldn't really care. After all, you only spent a year with them."

Akhiko: "I don't understand."

Strange voice: "Oh? But you do. You don't wish to obtain power to protect yourself or SEES, just Mitsuru. You like Mitsuru…no wait. Is she your significant other? Is that why? Only you know the answer."

Akihiko: "You're right."

Strange voice: "You know you can't die here. Well… Not like this, at least."

Akihiko: "But, what can I do?"

Strange voice: "There's always something you can do. This time, that something is to call me."

Akihiko: "Call you? But, who are you?"

Strange voice: "You."

Akihiko: "…?"

Strange voice: "A part of you."

_While Akihiko was conversing with the Strange voice, the Shadow set its sights on him…_

Fuuka: Senpai! Please move, senpai!

Akihiko: *remains unresponsive*

Junpei: Oh, shit! Not now! Hey, senpai!

Yukari: Why can't I strike him?! Stupid Shadow! *summons her Persona* Messiah! Megidolaon!

*the Shadow stopped for a while and dodged Yukari's attack*

Ken: Crap! *looks at Akihiko* Senpai! Hang in there! *summons his Persona* Kala-Nemi! Ziodyne!

*the Shadow just ignored Ken's attack*

Junpei: Dammit!

Koromaru: *growled then howled, summons his Persona, Cerberus and casts Agidyne*

Aigis: *crouches a bit and then straightens, head up* Orpheus! Agilao!

Metis: *straightens herself then waves her right hand to raise her mask* Psyche! Garudyne!

_Their attacks, even when combined, still had no effect on the Shadow. Then, they heard the sound of an object that had fallen on the floor. It was Akihiko's evoker. He straightens himself, clenches his right fist then slams it onto the other fist, and now, he is surrounded by blue light along with scattered mirror shards…_

Akihiko: Come forth! Odin!

Others: …!!! *stared at Akihiko*

Metis: Again…

Aigis: *turns to Metis* Again?

Junpei: Senpai… You…

Yukari: That's…

Fuuka: …! "His" Persona…!

Akihiko: Thunder Reign!

*the Shadow fazes and began to move from its position and drops Mitsuru*

Ken: Senpai! *tends to Mitsuru then, looks at Akihiko* Sanada-senpai…

Fuuka: What are these things I sense beneath the Shadow? *scans the area* …!!! Cables?!

Yukari: *goes to Mitsuru* Are you okay, Senpai?

Mitsuru: I'm…fine… Thank you.

Fuuka: The cables… I see! Strike the cables! If it breaks, you can penetrate the Shadow!

Akihiko: All right! *turns to Yukari and Junpei* Yukari! Junpei!

Junpei: We got your back!

Yukari: We'll back you up!

_While Akihiko, Junpei and Yukari prepare to face off the Shadow, Ken stood there with Koromaru and can't help himself from feeling his uselessness…_

Koromaru: *looks at Ken* Arf! Arf!

Ken: "I also want to help. I no longer want to be a burden. I want power. Like you-"

Strange voice: Hello, Ken Amada.

Ken: …!!!

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

**A/N: **Oh yeah! I so love ending in cliffhangers!

***: Yeah, sure…to torment me…*sulks in a corner*

Empyrea: Oh c'mon! In any case, don't mind her. We'll be working on chapter 6 so we can update soon. Thanks for reading and hope you like it!


	6. Chapter 6: A Reason to Live

**A/N: **Finally the sixth chapter! I personally like this one the best so far.

***: Me too. Oh! Especially the end part, the one where-

Empyrea: Hey! Stop right there! You almost said it aloud! Ugh…Why did you have to start showing up here?

***: To annoy you ^_^

Empyrea: Okay. I got the message. On to the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters, only the plot.

**Chapter 6: A Reason to Live**

_The Shadow that Fuuka detected turned out to be than they anticipated; even its supposed weakness had no effect on it. As events turn from bad, to worse, to dire, Akihiko awakened to "his" power and helped discover another weakness of the Shadow: the cables attached to it. Now, the members of SEES are currently struggling against the formidable Shadow at the Desert of Doors, whilst Ken is currently having a conversation with the Strange voice…_

Ken: "Who?"

Strange voice: "What's wrong?"

Ken: "Who are you?!"

Strange voice: "My… That's rude. After all, you're the one who summoned me here, you know."

Ken: "I did?"

_Meanwhile, the battle with the Shadow is still on…_

Yukari: *summons her Persona* Okay, Messiah! Break those cables!

Junpei: *readies his katana* I got your back!

Fuuka: You should all focus on the Shadow! It's about to move!

Akihiko: I'll handle him!

Mitsuru: *readies her rapier* I'll assist you.

Akihiko: *looks at Mitsuru with a surprised look* Mitsuru?

Mitsuru: Don't worry. I'm fine.

Fuuka: I'll ask Ken-kun and Koro-chan to back you up. …!!! Ken-kun? Ken-kun!

Mitsuru: *dodges the Shadow's attack* Yamagishi, what's wrong?

Fuuka: Ken-kun isn't moving!

Koromaru: *pats Ken's leg with his paws a bit, then whimpers*

Ken: *remains unresponsive*

Fuuka: Oh, no! Ken-kun! Please, answer me!

Junpei: What the- Him, too?!

Yukari: Ugh… Why now?! Ken-kun! Wake up!

_They frantically call him, but of course, he will not answer as his consciousness is elsewhere…_

Ken: "Where are we?"

Strange voice: "The Sea of your soul, I guess."

Ken: "What do you mean by that?"

Strange voice: "You have too many questions, Ken."

Ken: "But… I don't understand. We were fighting, and-"

Strange voice: "And what?"

Ken: "And…"

Strange voice: "You wanted power, one that can overcome any obstacle. Is that about right?"

Ken: "No…"

Strange voice: "Well, it is not entirely true."

Ken: "…?"

Strange voice: "That's only what you tell yourself, something along the lines of, I want to fight for both Mom and Shinjiro-senpai."

Ken: "That's not true! I'm-"

Strange voice: "What?"

Ken: "I'm…"

Strange voice: "What is it that's truly important to you? Hmm… I wonder."

Ken: "Truly…important to me?"

Strange voice: "SEES? No. Your Mom? She's already dead. And, Shinjiro? No. I mean, yeah, sure, you feel guilty about his death, but that's just it."

Ken: "What are you trying to say?"

Strange voice: "What's truly important to you is to find your reason for being here."

Ken: "…!!! That's-"

Strange voice: "What? Am I wrong?"

Ken: "…"

Strange voice: "It's okay. You'll find it. Soon, I guess. That's why you can't die just yet. Not when there's nothing for you, yet, kid."

Ken: "…! What?"

Strange voice: "What I'm saying is that I'm offering you one option."

Ken: "What option?"

Strange voice: "Call me."

Ken: "!!!"

_Ken ponders on what decision to make: to accept or not the Strange voice's offer, meanwhile, the others are concentrating on breaking the cables that had been hindering them from inflicting any sort of damage to the Shadow…_

Yukari: Stupid cables! *shoots an arrow at the cables but the Shadow blocks the way*

Junpei: Damn! The Shadow's blockin the way! Go away! *shrugs off Junpei's slash attack*

Yukari: Oh! That's it! *summons her Persona* Messiah! Megidolaon!

Junpei: Okay! *summons his Persona* Surt! Agidyne!

Yukari: *snaps her fingers* That should do it! …What?!

*the Shadow blocked the cables and appears to be unscathed*

Junpei: *staggers back* T-The hell!

Fuuka: …! It did get hit by Yukari's magic...but…

Yukari: …Then? What?!

Fuuka: But…it absorbed…Junpei-kun's magic…and…it healed…right away.

Junpei: What?! Are you shittin' me?! I helped that thing?! *points at the Shadow*

Yukari: *looks like she wants to kill Junpei* Ugh. I knew it was your fault, again! Stupei!

Akihiko: *grits his teeth* Damn. We almost got it, too.

Mitsuru: Try to be more careful, Iori.

Junpei: What?! *looks at everyone staring at him* Everyone's blamin' me now?! Hey!

Yukari: *shot Junpei a death glare* Focus!

Junpei: *grips his katana* Uh… Right!

Fuuka: Huh? Ken-kun?

Ken: *stands up, his head down*

Fuuka: I'm glad you're fine.

_But Ken gave no response. He let his evoker fall to the ground, he then raised his head, and pointed the spear he held in his right hand upwards and struck it to the ground. Now he is surrounded by blue light and scattered mirror shards…_

Ken: Lucifer!

Others: *stares at Ken* …!!!

Metis: Again…

Aigis: Even Ken…

Yukari: Him, too?

Junpei: The hell…

Akihiko: …!!!

Mitsuru: Another one of "his" Persona…

_Ken looked at Yukari and Yukari immediately understood. She summoned Messiah and casted Megidolaon in conjunction with Ken. And for the first time in the battle, the Shadow finally got hurt…_

Fuuka: The Shadow's panicking, now's your chance!

Mitsuru: Let's destroy the cables!

Junpei: You got it, senpai.

Ken: *turns to Koromaru* Let's help, Koromaru.

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Junpei: Take this, you freakin' cable! *summons his Persona* Surt! Agidyne! *aims for the cables*

Yukari: *summons her Persona* Messiah! Megidolaon!

_The cables now look quite worn, as if it'll break any minute…_

Fuuka: That's it! Keep it up!

Mitsuru: *summons her Persona* Aid me, Artemisia! Bufudyne! *aims for the cables*

*the Shadow tries to attack Mitsuru*

Ken: Oh no, you don't! *summons his Persona* Lucifer! Megidolaon! *strikes the Shadow*

Koromaru: grrrrrrrr… *attacks the Shadow*

Aigis: *shoots the Shadow* You're not getting away!

Yukari: *aims with her bow* Take this!

_Finally with all the attacks it received, the cables short-circuited and are rendered useless…_

Yukari: All right!

Fuuka: Now!

Mitsuru: *turns to Akihiko* That's your cue! Akihiko!

Akihiko: Say your prayers, Shadow! *summons his Persona* Odin! Thunder Reign!

_As electricity is its weakness, the Shadow, taking the brunt of Akihiko's attack, finally dissipated into darkness…_

Yukari: *huffs* Is it…over?

Junpei: *sits down* Phew! Finally done!

Akihiko: That was tough.

Mitsuru: *smiles* We should head back now. Let's talk there.

_Everyone was so tired that they were able to return to the dorm before Yukari can say "Stupei". When they arrived, everyone, except Mitsuru, slumped on the couches in the lounge…_

Fuuka: Good work, everyone!

Mitsuru: I'd like to discuss something with all of you, head to the Command Room after taking a break. I'll be waiting. *heads for the staircase*

Fuuka: What happened back there?

Yukari: We don't really know.

Akihiko: …*deep in thought*

Ken: …*deep in thought*

_After a few moments of a well-earned break, they headed for the fourth floor to meet with Mitsuru in the Command Room…_

Mitsuru: You all know what this meeting is for.*turns to Ken and Akihiko* It's about Akihiko and Amada. I'd like you to tell us how you summoned "his" Persona.

Akihiko: I don't really remember much…

Ken: Me, too…

Akihiko: Though, I do remember hearing something like Junpei and Yukari here. I heard a strange voice.

Yukari: So, it was the same?

Junpei: Again, huh…

Mitsuru: What about you, Amada?

Ken: Well… I also heard it. After that, I was asked many things, though my memory of it is vague.

Akihiko: The same goes for me.

Mitsuru: I see. What else?

Yukari: *smirks at Junpei* Let's see who's wrong now, Stupei!

Junpei: *returns Yukari's smirk with his own* You're on!

Yukari: *turns to Akihiko* So, senpai.

Akihiko: *turns to Yukari* Yeah?

Yukari: What else do you remember happening after that?

Akihiko: Well…

Yukari: *interrupts Akihiko* You remembered something, right?

Junpei: No, no, no. You thought about livin', right, senpai?

Akihiko: *shrugs* Actually, I just realized what I wanted to protect.

Junpei & Yukari: …???

Yukari: *looks baffled* Ookkkaaayyyy…

Junpei: *looks at Ken* What about you, Ken?

Ken: I realized what my reason for living is.

Junpei: Hah!

Yukari: *turns to Junpei* What?

Junpei: Ours are related!

Yukari: It's still different! Stupei!

Junpei: Hey! I resent that!

Yukari: Whatever.

Junpei: You're just angry 'cause you lost!

Yukari: Ugh. I didn't lose! Stupei!

Junpei: Hey. Hey, hey! Stop calling me that!

Yukari: No way! *grins* Stupei!

Junpei: Mean! *sighs in defeat*

Mitsuru: *sighs* Yamagishi.

Fuuka: *sighs then turns her attention to Mitsuru*…? What's wrong, senpai?

Mitsuru: What do you think?

Fuuka: Well… The only thing they have in common is that they all heard a voice. It may have just been their imagination. I didn't sense anything at the moment.

Mitsuru: I see. Well then, we should rest.

Akihiko: I agree.

Koromaru: Arf! Arf! (A/N: They left Koromaru at the lounge)

Mitsuru: Hm? What's wrong with Koromaru all of a sudden?

Junpei: Maybe he's hungry?

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

_And with that, they all went down. They saw Koromaru standing in front of the door wagging his tail and barking happily, as if welcoming someone back. They went closer to Koromaru to see if what they think is true, but, instead…_

Aigis: *looks down to Koromaru* Koromaru?

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Aigis: …!!! *tears fell from Aigis' eyes*

Metis: *turns to Aigis* Sister?

Agis: *whispers to herself* Welcome home… (A/N: She is translating Koromaru's words)

Koromaru: Arf! Arf! *looks as if someone is patting his head*

Aigis: …! *holds out her right hand* Wait! Don't go!

Others: …???

**END OF CHAPTER SIX **

**A/N: **Another cliffhanger, I know… This one's the best so far!

***: Yeah, sure… *sulks in a corner for a while then perks up* Anywho, this is great!

Empyrea: Whoa! Mood change …Oh well. Hope you liked it! Please R&R. See on the next chapter! *waves hand*


	7. Chapter 7: Remniscing in the dark

**A/N: **Oh yeah! Seventh chapter's up! Whoohooo!

***: She's hyper again…if this continues, you can expect the next chapter to be up sometime tomorrow.

Empyrea: Oh yeah! Before I forget, the video Yukari is watching here is the one her father recorded before the events of The Journey. It contains his warning, to leave the 12 major Shadows alone, and his message for Yukari. And also, another part here, you'll know when you see it, well, we can't narrate it, it was never shown in the game and besides, it might be too violent for children.

***: *sweatdrops* Anyways, on to the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters, only the plot.

**Chapter 7: Reminiscing in the Dark**

_After the fight with the Shadow in the Desert of Doors, they all took a brief rest in lounge, Mitsuru excluded. They later discussed about Akihiko and Ken's newfound power, which, unfortunately, only added to their confusion. And just as they ended the meeting, they heard Koromaru barking at the lounge. When they got there, another event occurred that completely caught them off guard, and then…_

Yukari: *walks to Aigis and then puts her hand on her sholuder* What's wrong, Aigis?

Junpei: *turns to Akihiko* Hey, what's going on, senpai?

Akihiko: Don't ask me.

Mitsuru: *goes near Aigis* Aigis?

Aigis: … *deep in thought*

Yukari: *goes in front of Aigis* Aigis!

Aigis: *head lowered, mumbling* There is no one else he'd say that to…

Metis: Sister?

Yukari: What are you talking about?

Mitsuru: … *thinks*

Akihiko: What does she mean?

Mitsuru: *turns to the rest of SEES* You all must be very tired.

Others (except Koromaru and Aigis): …???

Mitsuru: You all should rest. We'll just discuss this later on.

Yukari: But…

Mitsuru: *turns to Yukari* Just rest for now.

Yukari: *looks at Aigis then looks at Mitsuru* Fine.

Mitsuru: *smiles* I'm glad you understand. I, too, will rest. A new day may not come, but, good night.

Akihiko: Right. Good night.

Ken: *pats Koromaru's head* C'mon, Koromaru.

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Aigis: …

Metis: *staring at Aigis*...

_Everyone began to leave the lounge and headed for their rooms. Fuuka, just as she was headed for the stairs, was stopped by Mitsuru…_

Mitsuru: Wait. Yamagishi…

Fuuka: *turns around to face Mitsuru*…? What's wrong, senpai?

Mitsuru: There were tears.

Fuuka: Tears?

Mitsuru: I meant Aigis.

Fuuka: Aigis was crying?

Mitsuru: Well, it's just a guess…but, if she screamed, and we weren't aware of what was going on, then…maybe…

Fuuka: What is it, senpai?

Mitsuru: Just maybe… It was related to Koromaru.

Fuuka: Koro-chan?

Mitsuru: Yes.

Fuuka: But, why? It's not as if we can-

Mitsuru: That's right.

Fuuka: It was what Koro-chan said. Something only Aigis can understand.

Mitsuru: That's correct. She was crying, and the last and only time she cried was when…

Fuuka: …When "he" came back, right? …!!!

Mitsuru: You seem to be getting my point.

Fuuka: Are you saying it's related to "him"?

Mitsuru: Yes, most likely.

Fuuka: But, how would Koro-chan know that?

Mitsuru: I don't know. That's why it was only a guess. Thank you for listening.

Fuuka: *smiles* You're welcome, senpai.

Mitsuru: I'm sorry to have wasted your time. You should rest.

Fuuka: You too, senpai. Well, good night.

Mitsuru: Yes, good night.

_Fuuka left for her room, leaving Mitsuru alone with her thoughts, and as she let herself be immersed in her own thoughts, she found herself walking towards the same door they were facing a moment ago…_

Mitsuru: *looks at the door* Was it really you? But, why? Why would you come back here? And how? So many questions left unanswered again…like the time we fought Nyx. *sighs*

_Meanwhile, in Akihiko's room, Akihiko was also deep in thought, but, his is about the new power he had just received…_

Akihiko: *looks towards the ceiling* Why was I given this power? *shakes his head* No, it's not just me.

_Yukari, who was also thinking of some of her own questions, grabbed her laptop from her desk, sat on her bed and put the laptop on her lap… _

Yukari: *watching the video of her father* Dad… What's going on? Yet again I'm left all alone with so many questions in my head. When will he answer me? *sighs*

_In Ken's room, Ken's thoughts were filled with almost the same ones as Akihiko's…_

Ken: *sits on the bed* "His" power, huh.

Koromaru: *whimpers*

Ken: What's wrong, boy? Oh! You must be getting hungry. *stood up* I'll go down to get you something to eat.

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

_Ken went out of his room, and wandered in front of Junpei's room…_

Ken: Hm? Oh! Junpei-senpai's room. *about to knock* It's open?

Junpei: Huh? Oh! Hey there, Ken! *waves at Ken*

Ken: *waves back* Um. Hello, senpai.

Junpei: Come on in.

Ken: Okay. *went in and closed the door*

Junpei: I was just thinking…

Ken: About what?

Junpei: About what really happened when I acquired "his" powers. I just can't make any sense out of anything.

Ken: Me, too.

Junpei: I wanna explore the Abyss of Time.

Ken: …!!! That was sudden, senpai!

Junpei: *smirks* Well, I know it was kinda random…but, maybe, the answers are there.

Ken: Aren't you afraid of finding out?

Junpei: Finding out what?

Ken: Like, maybe, we can't turn back anymore?

Junpei: *laughs*

Ken: *jumps at surprise* Umm…senpai?

Junpei: I just realized something.

Ken: What is it?

Junpei: Back at the last operation. I didn't do anything…more like, I couldn't do anything. Not for myself and not for "him". I didn't want to accept he died, maybe, because, I should have died, too.

Ken: Senpai…

Junpei: *scratches the back of his head* I kinda blame myself for the many deaths we've encountered.

Ken: *lowers his head* Like Shinjiro-senpai…

Junpei: Yeah… Chidori too, and then, "him"…

Ken: I understand you, Senpai.

Junpei: Yeah. I know. So, what were you gonna do?

Ken: Oh! That's right. I was going to get Koromaru some food.

Junpei: Then, I'll go with you.

Ken: Okay.

_As they both left for the kitchen, we now go to Aigis' room whose thoughts are filled with the events that occurred just a moment ago…_

Aigis: *sits on her "bed"* Why? Why did I have to know that? Why did I not protect you back then?

Voice in the dark: "That's not true. I was happy."

Aigis: …!!! * stands up and looks around* Huh? Is someone there?

_The room is filled with silence…_

Aigis: I thought I heard someone. Maybe I should just rest…but lately it's no use. I just…can't sleep.

Fuuka: (from the Command Room) Are you all awake?

Aigis: What's wrong?

Fuuka: Mitsuru-senpai is calling us. Please head to the 4th floor Command Room.

Aigis: Understood.

_Aigis immediately left her room and headed for the Command Room. And when she arrived, she saw that the others were already there…_

Mitsuru: Now we can start. I know you all must have realized by now that so many questions left unanswered is faced before us, so, I would like for us to further continue our investigation in the Abyss of Time.

Junpei: Whoa! You didn't waste any time there, senpai. *smirks* But, count me in!

Akihko: I'm going, too. I want to know more.

Ken: …I'm going, as well.

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Fuuka: I'll assist you, like always.

Mitsuru: Thank you, Yamgishi.

Yukari: I'm going, too.

Metis: I'll assist in the exploration.

Aigis: I'll come, as well.

Mitsuru: It's settled, then. Let's begin right away.

_The meeting was adjourned and everyone, save Metis and Aigis who headed straight for the lounge, headed to their rooms to prepare anything that they may need in the operation. A few moments later, in the lounge…_

Metis: *pacing* What's taking them so long?! Psch.

Mitsuru: We're here. Let's go! As always, Aigis will lead the operation.

Aigis: *nods* Understood.

Mitsuru: We have decided that some will stay here as reinforcements. That will be Amada and Koromaru.

Ken: Okay. I'll be with Fuuka-senpai.

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Mitsuru: That's the formation.

Akihiko: Got it.

Mitsuru: Then, let us proceed with caution.

_They then headed for the Desert of Doors, they were about to enter the Door of Malebolge, when Fuuka contacted them…_

Fuuka: Senpai.

Mitsuru: Yes? What is it, Yamagishi?

Fuuka: Do you all remember the cables used by the Shadow?

Yukari: Of course. Why?

Fuuka: It was from one of the doors there. Not the one you entered before, though.

Mitsuru: Let's try that, then.

Yukari: Agreed.

Akihiko: This door, right? *pointing to the door that been left open and has cables stuck beneath it.*

Fuuka: We may learn something by knowing the source of that Shadow.

Mitsuru: I see your point, very well.

_They all entered the door where the last Shadow came from, the Door of Cocytus. Nothing went wrong upon there entrance, except one small detail…_

Akihiko: Why is it so dark here?

Junpei: *runs around* It's…friggin' dark here!

Mitsuru: Stop panicking, Iori.

Junpei: I really can't see! *tries to feel the surroundings with his hands* Hey, hey, hey! I grabbed something! It's squishy! It could be a Shadow!

Mitsuru: *clenches her fist, her voice sounds like she was fuming* I'll execute you!

Junpei: What? What happened? H-Huh? ARGH! HELP! SENPAI!

Akihiko: Hey! What's going on?! *tries to look at the others but it was just too dark to see*

Mitsuru: *still fuming* What you did was unforgivable!

Akihiko: M-Mitsuru?

Yukari: *sighs* Stupei.

Aigis: *taps Metis* What's happening?

Metis: *shrugs* Don't ask me.

Junpei: No more, please!

Mitsuru: I see you haven't had enough! *******

Junpei: STOP!

_While they were wondering what was up with Junpei and Mitsuru, a sudden, loud growl caught their attention..._

Yukari: What was that? Is it a-a S-Shadow?

Akhiko: What's wrong, Yukari? Why are you hiding behind me?

Yukari: Help, Senpai... It could attack.

Akihko: Not if it can't see us.

_As if fate wanted Akihiko to eat his words, the once dark place suddenly began to fill with light, and a few meters away from them, stood a Kraken-like Shadow_…

Akihko: *sweatdrops* This changes the story…

Junpei: What's that?! Yuck! It looks gross!

Metis: So, it was hiding all this time.

Yukari: *facing the corner of the room* Huh? A door, here?

Mitsuru: Takeba?

Junpei: Don't worry, senpai! I learned a new ability!

Akihiko: Uh-huh. And? That would be?

Junpei: I'll just show you! *summons his Persona* Surt! Ragnarok!

*The Shadow is NOT hurt*

Akihiko: Nice move, but…

Fuuka: That Shadow absorbs fire! I can't sense its weakness, yet!

Junpei: What the- !#$% Are you shittin' me?! That was my new technique!

Akihiko: Whatever, Junpei! Get movin'!

Junpei: Movin'? Why?

Fuuka: Look out, Junpei-kun!

Junpei: Huh? *hit flat by the shadow* OW!

Akihiko: *face palm* Moron!

Mitsuru: *totally ignores Junpei* Yamgishi, please scan the enemy.

Fuuka: Give me a minute. …! Wait! Yukari-chan!

Aigis: *looks at Yukari* What's wrong? …!!!

Yukari: *standing in the corner and stares at space*

Mitsuru: Takeba!

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

A/N: And that's it. Bwhahaha!!!

***: Ok…what in the World Arcana's name is that all about?

Empyrea: Next chapter.

***: What?!

Empyrea: Well, that's all for now. See you folks later. Please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8: The Door to your Heart

**A/N:** Ok we're in the eighth chapter now, and I myself am getting excited!

***: Still, we've got quite a ways to go…

Empyrea: You've got a point…so let's get on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters, only the plot.

**Chapter 8: The Door to your Heart**

_A place filled with darkness. That was what the scenario behind the Door of Cocytus first appeared to the members of SEES, well, at least it was, until the place lit up and they were confronted by a Kraken-like Shadow, and almost after that, Yukari became unresponsive, which adds another problem. And so…_

Aigis: *looks at the corner of the room* That's-

Metis: Look out, sister!

*the Shadow is about to deliver a massive blow on Aigis*

Aigis: *swiftly dodges the attack* Yukari-san! *looks at Yukari* How can…

Mitsuru: Yamagishi, what happened to Takeba?

Yukari: *remains unresponsive* …

Fuuka: I… I don't know.

Mitsuru: Then, let us concentrate on the Shadow and wait for Yukari to respond to us.

Junpei: *beneath one of the Shadow's tentacles* Hey! Little help over here! HEY!

Akihiko: *dodges the Shadow's attack* Okay! *summons his Persona* Odin! Thunder Reign!

Junpei: Wait, wait, wait! I'm still- AHHHHH!!!

Fuuka: I see.

Mitsuru: What is it, Yamgishi?

Fuuka: The Shadow's weakness is ice! Use bufu skills!

Mitsuru: Roger! *summons her Persona * Artemisia! Bufudyne!

_The Shadow dissipated into darkness. The members of SEES all sighed in relief, save Junpei, who was still trying to recover from that electric shock, and now turned their attention to Yukari who is still in a catatonic state. But, the battle was far from over. Another set of the very same Shadow they fought before appeared again…_

Junpei: *staggers back* Oh, shit! No way! There's more of 'em?!

Akihiko: *smirks* Well, they did say "the more, the merrier".

Mitsuru: *sighs* …Akihiko. *regains her composure* They're coming! Prepare for battle!

_While all of them occupied themselves with the Shadow, Yukari found herself in a room that seems more of an elevator continuously moving upwards. She was sitting on a white chair with a back shaped like a lyre. In front of her was a round, white table and behind that table was a small blue couch…_

Yukari: …Huh? *looks around* Where am I?

Minato: *sits in the small couch* Hello, Yukari.

Yukari: …!!! …Minato-kun!

Minato: *smiles* You look like you've seen a ghost.

Yukari: Well, you're… Uh… Where are we?

Minato: The Velvet Room.

Yukari: Why am I here? How did I get here? All I remember was seeing a weird blue door a-and then…then…it opened…and…

Minato: Hmm… Beats me… But, isn't it because you want to be here?

Yukari: Huh?

Minato: You're not really here, you know. Well, actually, only a part of you.

Yukari: …? …I don't get it.

Minato: I meant only your mind is here. Your body is still exactly where you left it.

Yukari: What?!

Minato: Don't worry.

Yukari: Why are you here, then?

Minato: Is that really what you should be asking me?

Yukari: …? What do you mean?

Minato: If you don't know about it, never mind, then. *frowns a little*

Yukari: What's wrong?

Minato: We only have a limited time.

Yukari: What? There's more I want to ask you!

Minato: Yukari…

Yukari: What?

Minato: Please don't forget the reason why we fought before. Don't blame yourself for something I decided to do.

Yukari: Are you going to leave already? But… But, I finally saw you! ...Minato?!

Minato: Don't worry… I just have one favor to ask of you…

Yukari: Ask me of anything! I'll try my best to do it!

Minato: Don't lose sight. Ever.

Yukari: Lose sight? Lose sight of what?

Minato: The answer to life's greatest question. You're almost there. When you find it… Maybe…we'll meet again… Farewell, for now… Yukari…

Yukari: I don't want to leave! I don't get it?! Why?! *tears are almost falling from her eyes*

Minato: They're waiting.

Yukari: …? Huh?

Minato: Like I said last time…

Yukari: Last time?

Minato: I'll always be with all of you. I'll be watching from within the sea of your soul. That's why you wield and carry with you my personality, my Persona.

Yukari: *clasps her hands* Messiah…

Minato: They'll protect you… Always… So, don't ever give up… Yukari…

Yukari: What?

_At the Abyss of Time, the members of SEES are struggling, not with the enemies' strength but there seemingly unending numbers…_

Akihiko: *counters a Shadow's attack* Are there more of them coming? *punches the same Shadow killing it*

Mitsuru: *summons her Persona* Artemisia! Mabufudyne!

*the Shadows that were hit dissipated*

Mitsuru: *blocks an attack from a Shadow that attacked from her side* Yamagishi, if you will. *slashes the Shadow away from her then casts Bufudyne, killing it*

Fuuka: Right away, senpai. Give me a minute.

Yukari: *begins to move* No! Huh? *looks around*

Mitsuru: *looks at Yukari* Takeba?

Yukari: *looks at Mitsuru* Senpai? That means…

Junpei: This is just great. This is like, the hundredth of 'em!

Aigis: *shooting a Shadow* Take this! *kills it, then, shoots another one*

Metis: Isn't there an end to these Shadows. Ugh!*gets hit by a Shadow behind her* You'll pay for that! Yah! *strikes that Shadow, killing it*

Junpei: Why are there more of these octopus Shadows?!

Mitsuru: *kills off another Shadow, then, looks at Junpei* They're not octopus, Iori. They're Krakens.

Junpei: *looks at Mitsuru for a second* What?! Well, they're all friggin the same to me! *attempts to strike a Shadow*

Akihiko: *just finished killing a Shadow, turns his head to Junpei* Junpei! Look out!

Junpei: …Huh? …Look out? *gets flattened by the Kraken, yet again* OH, SHIT!!!

Fuuka: Senpai! I don't sense any more incoming Shadows. Those are the last ones.

Yukari: "Never lose sight, huh…" *turns to the others* Let me help! *summons her Persona* Messiah!

Fuuka: Yukari-chan! Wait! Junpei-kun's still…!

Yukari: Megidolaon!

_All the Shadows instantly disintegrate…_

Akihiko: Nice shot, Yukari.

Mitsuru: *looks at Yukari* How are you, Takeba?

Yukari: *looks at Mitsuru* I'm fine. Thanks.

Akihiko: What happened this time? *looks around* And, where's Junpei?

Fuuka: Ummm… He's…

Mitsuru: *looks around* Ahh… There's Iori. *looks at Akihiko* Akihiko, carry him.

Akihiko: What?!

Mitsuru: *glares at Akihiko*

Akihiko: *sighs* Oh, all right.

Mitsuru: Let's head back to the dorm for now and talk there.

_Back at the dorm's lounge…_

Mitsuru: Amada, Akihiko, Koromaru *looks at them one at a time* I'd like to ask you to continue the exploration in the Abyss of Time in our stead.

Ken: *nods* Okay.

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Akihiko: You got it.

Mitsuru: I'm sorry to ask you, Akihiko. I know you're also tired.

Akihiko: It's okay. I'm fine. *smirks* I'm actually in it for more action.

Fuuka: I'll be assisting you here, then. Good luck.

Ken: Thanks.

Metis: Sister, rest here for now.

Aigis: Thank you.

Metis: I'll be assisting them, as usual. *looks at Akihiko, Ken and Koromaru* Is that okay with you all?

Akihiko: I don't mind.

Ken: That'll be a great help.

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Metis: Then, let's begin.

Akihiko: *turns to Mitsuru and the others* We'll be back soon.

Mitsuru: Yes, take care.

Akihiko: We'll report later, then.

_The four head for the Abyss of Time, into the Door of Cocytus, while those who were left behind sat down on the couch, ready for another discussion… _

Mitsuru: *turns to Yukari* What happened back there, Takeba?

Yukari: Senpai…

Junpei: Hey, It's okay if you don't want to tell us.

Yukari: It's okay, Junpei.

Junpei: Y-You okay? You look like you're gonna cry.

Yukari: Stupei!

Junpei: Hey, it was just a joke!

Yukari: *lowers her head* Well, I guess you're right. Maybe I do want to cry.

Mitsuru: Takeba…

Yukari: *looks at them* I saw "him", again.

Mitsuru: "Him"? Do you mean, Arisato?

Yukari: Yeah.

Mitsuru: Where?

Junpei: And, like, how?

Yukari: He said it was in a place called the Velvet Room.

Mitsuru: Velvet Room?

Yukari: Yeah…

Junpei: What did he say?

Yukari: He said some things that I didn't really understand, but…

Mitsuru: …? What?

Yukari: It did kind of make sense to me. A little, at least…

Mitsuru: What do you mean by that, Takeba?

Yukari: It kind of…made me feel at ease…at home. While I was there, I knew nothing would go wrong. It kind of opened a part of me that I shut tight, long ago.

Mitsuru: Takeba…

Junpei: Okay. I don't really get that last part.

Mitsuru: That'll be all for now.

Aigis: …

_Each one left to find a place to rest for a while, Yukari, however, stayed behind in the lounge…_

Yukari: Never lose sight… I'll always remember that… Thank you…

_Mitsuru's destination was found on the fourth floor Command Room…_

Mitsuru: *sitting in her usual seat* So…you appeared to Takeba. What do all of these mean?

_In the 2__nd__ floor lobby, we now find Junpei…_

Junpei: *sighs and then sits down* This is all too complicated for me, man.

_In the 3rd__floor lobby, we now find Aigis…_

Aigis: *looks at her feet* Why did Yukari see you? Why do we have your power? Why? I no longer understand anything. *sits down*

Voice in the dark: "It's because they need help. Besides, I'm always by your side."

Aigis: …!!! *raises her head and looks around*

Voice in the dark: "Like when you told me that you'll always be by my side, Aigis."

Aigis: *tears are about to fall from Aigis' eyes* Is it "you"? *she feels as if someone is touching her shoulders* …!!! *looks at her back*

_The hallway is filled with silence…_

Aigis: Where are "you"?

Fuuka: Aigis?

Aigis: Fuuka-san? What's wrong?

Fuuka: It seems they found something. Please head to the lounge.

Aigis: Understood.

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**

A/N: And that ends chapter eight.

***: Yeah, yeah. Just do your usual stuff already.

Empyrea: Uh…right. Thanks to my two reviewers, vastler75 and BM. Please R&R. And hope you like it. See you next chapter. ^_^


	9. Chapter 9: The Echoes of my Sin

A/N: Well, sis here insisted, so I made this and chapter 10 one after the other.

***: Yeah, right! Admit it…you just got excited…hehehe

Empyrea: Hey don't tell 'em that! *turns to readers* Anyway, on to the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters, only the plot.

**Chapter 9: The Echoes of my Sin **

_Akihiko, Ken, Koromaru and Metis went to the Abyss of time in place of those who are now in the dorm. Added to the already many questions in their mind was Yukari's visit to the Velvet Room, a place only known by Aigis so far, and his meeting with Minato Arisato. They're waiting for news from the group that left, that is, until Fuuka notified them that the group had news for them… _

Junpei: Yo! Ai-chan!

Yukari: Okay. We're all here now.

Mitsuru: Good. *turns to Fuuka* Yamagishi, what happened during their exploration?

Fuuka: I'm not sure about the details, but, they said something about discovering a door.

Mitsuru: Where are they now?

Fuuka: In the Desert of Doors. They asked me to call you.

Mitsuru: Thank you. *looks at them* Let's go.

_They headed for the Desert of Doors and found Akihiko waiting for them there…_

Mitsuru: Akihiko, what happened?

Akihiko: It's easier to just show you. Follow me.

_They went a little further in and they end up where Ken and Kromaru and Metis are waiting for them…_

Ken: Oh! There they are.

Koromaru: *wags his tail* Arf! Arf!

Metis: Sister! *waves her hand to Aigis*

Aigis: *waves back at Metis*

Yukari: Wait, senpai, isn't this just another door?

Akihiko: We aren't there yet.

Mitsuru: Akihiko, wait.

Akihiko: *looks at Mitsuru* What?

Mitsuru: What's going on?

Akihiko: I told you it's easier if I just show you.

Ken: We're almost there, anyway.

Junpei: Ohh. Is it something exciting?

Akihiko: *turns to Junpei* Knock it off, Junpei.

_They traveled even further in, and after reaching what seems to be a dead end, they finally stumble across a door…_

Ken: Phew. Luckily, we didn't encounter so many Shadows.

Akihiko: *sighs* Yeah, compared to last time.

Mitsuru: What's that door?

Akihiko: Well, this is the end of the line. *points to the door* This is where we got stuck.

Yukari: Why?

Ken: We can't seem to open the door.

Yukari: *goes near the door* C'mon. Just use the knob. *tries to open the door* Huh? Hey! It won't budge!

Mitsuru: I see. So, this is what you discovered.

Akihiko: Yeah. Maybe one of you guys can open it.

Mitsuru: Very well. I'll try. *tries to open the door* It won't open.

Ken: *looks at Koromaru* It can't be Koromaru, right?

Junpei: *shrugs* Oh! C'mon. He's a dog, he can't open knobs.

Koromaru: *whimpers*

Junpei: *turns to Koromau* Oh! Sorry, Koro-chan. I didn't mean it that way.

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Mitsuru: It's your turn, Iori.

Junpei: *turns to Mitsuru* Oh! Did Aigis already try?

Aigis: Yes, I have. But it still won't open.

Junpei: I see. Okay! *tries to open the door* Here goes nothing! *the door opens* It opened? Woohoo! *raises his arms in joy* Junpei's the man!

_The room suddenly became filled with the light that came from the door Junpei opened. The light soon disappeared and they found themselves in front of a place they know well, Tartarus, and a familiar scene played before them…_

Junpei: Huh?

Another Junpei: Chidori! *holding Chidori*

Chidori: Jun…pei… *holds up her hand to touch Junpei's cheek*

Junpei: Chidori?

Chidori: I can feel the life pulsing through you…

Another Junpei: No! I don't want you to die, Chidori!

Junpei: Wait! Chidori!

Mitsuru: Wait! Iori!

Akihiko: Two Junpeis?

Yukari: Ain't this…

Another Junpei: Chidori!

Chidori: This way I can always be with you, Junpei…forever.

Junpei: No! Chidori!

Chidori: I love you. *her hand fell down to her side*

Junpei: AHHH!!!

Junpei: Chidori!!! *being held back by Akihiko*

Akihiko: It's not her! Snap out of it!

Others: …!!!

_Light engulfed the place once again and after the light disappeared, they found themselves in front of the Door of Cocytus, in the Desert of Doors…_

Mitsuru: We're…back…

Ken: What just happened?

Junpei: Chidori!

Akihiko: *puches Junpei* I said snap out of it! And don't you dare give me the bull that you still feel guilty about what happened!

Junpei: Senpai… *lowers his head* You're right…

Yukari: What now?

Mitsuru: Let's go back for now…

Others (except Junpei): *nods*

_They head back to the dorm and stays in the lounge…_

Fuuka: I'm glad you're all safe! I suddenly couldn't sense you at all!

Junpei: Sorry to worry you, Fuuka.

Fuuka: What happened? Something flashed in my head.

Yukari: You saw it, too?

Aigis: Could it be that Junpei-san was the only one who could open that door…because it contained Junpei-san's memory?

Akihiko: That was also ours; we were there when that happened.

Mitsuru: This doesn't make any sense at the moment. Let's just recollect our thoughts and rest.

Akihiko: *pats Junpei's back* Hang in there, Junpei.

Junpei: *forces a smile* Yeah. I know. I'm fine.

_They all looked for a certain spot to relax and think about what happened…_

Junpei: *sits in the couch* I guess I'll just stay here, after all. *sighs*

_Akihiko went to Shinji's old room…_

Akihiko: *standing in the middle of the room and looks up* Shinji… What's going on?

_Mitsuru went to the 4__th__ floor: Command room…_

Mitsuru: *sits in front of the board of consoles* Why is this happening…? One thing after another and still, none of my questions have been answered… Though, it is not just about me anymore…

_Yukari went to her room…_

Yukari: *lies down her bed, looks up* Why that of all things? Why did that door show Junpei's past… And why THAT past? ...I don't get it anymore… But… I promised… That's why, I won't lose sight. *closes her eyes* Is this what you mean? *open her eyes and sighs* Please, answer me…

_Aigis went to her room…_

Aigis: *standing in her room* Junpei-san's memory of Chidori's death… If that was me…would I have to see you leave me again?

Voice in the dark: "I never left you, Aigis…"

Aigis: …!!! *looks back* Is it "you"?

_The room was filled with silence…_

Aigis: Why do you not appear to me, when you already appeared to Yukari-san? … I can only remember your face now because of my memories… …!!! *raises her head* Maybe Junpei-san also feels the same way I do… Maybe he doesn't want to forget Chidori…the way I don't want to forget you… Maybe he also feels responsible…

_Ken went to his room…_

Ken: Koromaru… *pats Koromaru's head*

Koromaru: *whimpers*

Ken: *looks up* Why do you think did all of this happen?

Koromaru: *whimpers*

Ken: *looks at Koromaru* Sorry, boy… You don't know that either, right? *sighs* I wish there was an answer to our questions…

_Fuuka stayed at the 2__nd__ floor: lobby area…_

Fuuka: Why did Junpei-kun have to see Chidori-san die again? *shakes her head* That's unfair! I wish I knew how Junpei-kun feels… *lowers her head* I… I don't know what to say to him… Junpei-kun…

_Back at the lounge, where Junpei decided to stay…_

Junpei: I know I'm not supposed to mope around *looks at his feet*… Chidori…*looks up* Huh? A door? Here? Was that there before?

_Back in Aigis' room…_

Aigis: This is all too hard for me. Maybe I should ask Igor about this… Maybe then, I'll see "you"…

_Aigis went down to the lounge to head for the Velvet Room…_

Aigis: *spots Junpei standing in the lounge* Junpei-san, wh- …!!!

Junpei: *standing in the lounge near the window and is staring into space*

Aigis: …! Why? Junpei-san…

**END OF CHAPTER NINE **

A/N: All right! That ends chapter nine!

***: You know what? You really like tormenting me with all your cliffhangers…

Empyrea: Oh yeah, sure…I love 'em. Bwahahahahahaha!!!

***: *watches Empyrea gloat* Whew…Well, please R&R, I'll take care of her so that you can see the next chapter soon. Ciao! *knocks Empyrea unconscious*


	10. Chapter 10: The Velvet Room

A/N: Ahahaha! I'm back! And, here's chapter ten!

***: Well, it looks the beating I gave you last time wasn't enough!

Empyrea: Oh c'mon! *turns to readers*

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters, only the plot.

**Chapter 10: The Velvet Room**

_They finally reached the last door of Cocytus, there they saw the time Chidori died. As they were returned to the Desert of Doors, they took the chance to return to the dorm and rest. While all of them were left to their own thoughts, Junpei encountered the door to the Velvet Room…_

Aigis: Even Junpei-san?

Fuuka: *standing in the stairs* Aigis? …!!! *sees Junpei* Junpei-kun! *heads towards them*

Aigis: Wait, Fuuka-san. It's okay.

Fuuka: But…

Aigis: Don't worry. It's just like with Yukari-san.

Fuuka: I-If you say so…

_Just like what Aigis said, Junpei is fine, in a room that looks like an elevator moving up and that he is sitting in the same chair Yukari sat in. In front of him are a white round table and an empty blue couch…_

Junpei: *looks around* Huh? I was… Whoa! *sees a woman with round, white hair* W-Who are you?

Woman with round hair: Welcome to the Velvet Room. I am called Elizabeth. *bows*

Junpei: Elizabeth? Okay, So… Why am I here?

Elizabeth: *sits on the couch* I have been informed about you. Your name is Junpei Iori, correct?

Junpei: Yeah, that's right. …!!! Wait… How'd you know my name?

Elizabeth: Like I said before, I have been informed about you.

Junpei: By whom?

Elizabeth: By our guest.

Junpei: Guest? Who the shit is that?

Elizabeth: *tilts her head*…Shit? *beams with happiness* Ah! Yes! It's a magical word in your language that helps oneself to express his or her annoyance. Or, it may also relate to anger, though, it is beyond my comprehension why humans are so fond of uttering such words.

Junpei: *stares at Elizabeth with wide eyes* Huh?

Elizabeth: Oh! I'm sorry. I have been carried away by my intense imagination, or should I, say my curiosity?

Junpei: What?

Elizabeth: *looks at Junpei's head with a fascinated expression* Is that…a cap?

Junpei: Cap? Oh! *points to his cap* You mean my cap?

Elizabeth: I have heard about it. It is supposedly used during hot seasons in your world to protect one's head from the sun's intense heat. Why are wearing one here? Are there any other reasons to wear one aside from the information I know?

Junpei: Huh?!

Elizabeth: Is it for what humans call "fashion"?

Junpei: HUH?!

Elizabeth: *completely ignores Junpei and is in her own little world* Oh! I am highly intrigued.

Junpei: What's that bullshit?

Elizabeth: *tilts her head* Bull…shit? AH! *beams with happiness* Yet another word uttered by humans for the sake of releasing the tension you feel. It may also be used in a manner of which you feel unjust. Such intensity I'm feeling.

Junpei: *His head is about to explode* Wait, wait, wait! Why are you here, anyway?!

Elizabeth: I am a resident here. Oh! I nearly forgot to mention something to you.

Junpei: What?

Elizabeth: Our guest has left you a message.

Junpei: And, that is?

Elizabeth: That he will be arriving a bit late, and, that I shall be entertaining you for the time being.

Junpei: What?! And you're only telling this to me NOW?

Elizabeth: I truly apologize for the delay of relaying the message.

Junpei: That's not the case here!

Elizabeth: I shall do as I was told and entertain you. In your world, entertainment is a means by one shall relax his mind and body. I wish to try and entertain someone as well. I have heard that another way to entertain someone is to tell him or her about you. *Elizabeth starts to tell about herself in an excited manner*

Junpei: I no longer understand you.

Minato: *walks in* Stupei.

Junpei: Huh? *turns his head* Who said th-

Minato: Hey there!

Junpei: Minato?!

Minato: * passed Junpei and walks close to Elizabeth* How'd it go?

Elizabeth: I was highly fascinated by the wonders of your world, yet again.

Minato: *giggles* So, what did you ask Junpei?

Elizabeth: Certain intriguing things, like the magical words, Shit and bullshit, and his cap that he always brings with him.

Minato: Looks like you two were having lots of fun.

Junpei: Hey, Minato!

Minato: *turns his head to Junpei* What is it, Junpei?

Junpei: Why am I here?

Minato: Because you asked to be here.

Junpei: What?!

Elizabeth: *stands up*

Minato: *sits in Elizabeth's place* Exactly what I said.

Junpei: Why would I want to be here?

Minato: That isn't what you wanted to ask, right?

Junpei: Huh?

Minato: Don't worry. Only your mind's in here, not exactly you.

Junpei: Huh?

Minato: You wanted to know about Chidori, right?

Junpei: How'd you-

Minato: What? Know?

Junpei: You aren't there… And, why are you even here?

Minato: That's rude of you. You asked me to come here, Stupei.

Junpei: Not you, too! Ugh… What am I saying? I want to go back!

Minato: Very well, then.

Junpei: I-I can go back?

Minato: I didn't plan on letting you stay here forever, Stupei.

Junpei: Okay! Great!

Minato: Farewell, then.

Junpei: Farewell?

Minato: *looks at Elizabeth* Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: *looks at Minato* Yes?

Minato: Have you examined Junpei's face?

Elizabeth: *looks at Junpei more closely* His face? What with i- !!!

Minato: I see you didn't notice it earlier.

Elizabeth: *looks further intrigued* You are correct. His face…possesses…a beard!

Minato: …?

Junpei: Beard?

Minato: … *waits for what will happen*

Elizabeth: How very intriguing! I heard that if you cut it, it will grow back! I wish to try this activity!

Junpei: C-Cut it?

Elizabeth: Where is that? *searching through her pocket* AH! Here it is! The scissors our guest has given me!

Minato: … *grins evilly*

Junpei: …!!! S-Scissors?!

Elizabeth: I wish to see this, even if it's only once!

Junpei: What are you going to do?

Elizabeth: *tries to cut Junpei's goatee* Here I come!

Junpei: NOOO!!!

_All of a sudden, in just a split second, Junpei's mind now returns to his body back in the dorm's lounge…_

Junpei: NOOOOO!!!!

Fuuka: *stands from the couch in the lounge* Junpei-kun?!

Aigis: Why are you screaming?

Junpei: Traitor!

Aigis & Fuuka: …!!!

Fuuka: Huh?

Aigis: What happened, Junpei-san? …!!! *the door to the Velvet Room disappears*

Fuuka: What happened?

Mitsuru: *rushing down* We heard someone screaming! What happened?

Junpei: I'm back?

Yukari: *going down* Oh! It was just Stupei? The heck.

Akihiko: You look pale, Junpei…

Junpei: You may not believe this, but, you see…

_They went to the 4__th__ floor: Command room, then, Junpei gave them a brief explanation of what happened to him in the Velvet Room…_

Yukari: Oookkkaaayyy…

Junpei: See? I was like… Totally HARASSED!

Akihiko: *shrugs* Ok, ok. We get the picture. Would you keep your tone down?

Yukari: That's definitely made up! This is Stupei we're talking about!

Mitsuru: I see your point, Takeba.

Akihiko: *nods in agreement* Well, it is Junpei.

Aigis: That is hard to believe.

Metis: I agree with my sister.

Junpei: What?! Traitors! You don't think of me like that, do you Koromaru? *turns to Koromaru to save his pride*

Koromaru: *averts his gaze and then whimpers*

Junpei: Shit!

Fuuka: I can't kind of believe that, as well… Sorry.

Junpei: It's okay. I'm fine.

_Junpei looks like he's about to cry…_

Fuuka: *tries to change the subject* By the way, everyone.

Others: *looks at Fuuka* …???

Mitsuru: What is it, Yamagishi?

Fuuka: Have you seen Ken-kun?

Yukari: Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him. Why?

Fuuka: I don't think I feel him anymore.

Akihiko: What?

Fuuka: …! This can't be…

Akihiko: Why?

Mitsuru: What's wrong?

Fuuka: He's…

Yukari: What?

Fuuka: In the Abyss of Time!

Others: …!!!

**END OF CHAPTER TEN**

**A/N: **This is the first time I did two chapters back-to-back.

***: Well it's not only you, you know. *prepares a bazooka*

Empyrea: H-Hey… What is that for?

***: What else do think it's for, silly? *fires it at Empyrea*

Empyrea: *hides behind Junpei* Whew…thanks for taking it for me, pal.

***: *turns to Minato* Hey, your plan worked.

Minato: *holds two thumbs up*

Empyrea: *sweatdrops* Ouch…I was used. Oh well…*turns to readers* Please R&R. See you next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11: The Path You Chose

**A/N: **All right, bad news guys…I might not be able to update as soon as I usually do *sulks in a corner*

***: That's what happens when school comes up… *pats Empyrea's back*

Empyrea: In any case, I'll try to update this after 2-5days, so let's begin chapter 11!

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters, only the plot.

**Chapter 11: The Path You Chose**

_The members of SEES are now in the 4__th__ floor Command Room. They have just finished listening to Junpei's so-not-believable-story, which is, unfortunately for him, true. They noticed a few moments later that Ken was not present, nor anywhere to be seen for that matter, and that he is in the Abyss of Time, thanks to Fuuka…_

Akihiko: *panics* Are you sure?!

Fuuka: Yes.

Yukari: That can't be right! Try again, please! He must be just around here!

Junpei: Yeah, why would he even go there alone?

Fuuka: Sorry…but… I don't know why…

Mitsuru: Everyone! Stay calm. Trying to blame Yamagishi won't change Amada's situation.

Yukari: But…

Mitsuru: *looks at Yukari* We'll save Amada.

Akihiko: Mitsuru's right.

Yukari: *nods* …Okay.

Mitsuru: Thank you. *turns to Fuuka* Yamagishi.

Fuuka: What is it, senpai?

Mitsuru: Inform us of Amada's current location.

Fuuka: Give me a sec. *summons her Persona*

Junpei: I hope the kid's fine.

Fuuka: I found him.

Yukari: Is he safe?

Fuuka: I don't know.

Akihiko: *grits his teeth and clenches his teeth* Damn.

Fuuka: He's currently in a door that just opened. I'll inform you after you're there.

Mitsuru: Very well. *turns to the others* Everyone, prepare for battle.

_They went to get their weapons and other battle gear and met up at the lounge a few moments later and then, went straight to the Desert of Doors, where they saw that a new door has indeed opened. According to Fuuka, it is the Door of Caina…_

Mitsuru: Who will go on the operation this time?

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Mitsuru: *looks at Koromaru* I see Koromaru wants to come this time.

Aigis: Allow me to go, as well.

Mitsuru: *looks at Aigis* Of course. Please take the lead.

Aigis: *nods* Very well.

Junpei: I want to come this time, too!

Mitsuru: I see. *notices Akihiko* Akihiko.

Akihiko: Y-Yeah?

Mitsuru: You should probably stay.

Akihiko: What?!

Mitsuru: If you're that anxious, then, you'll only bring us down. Stay.

Akihiko: But-

Mitsuru: *interrupts Akihiko* Akihiko!

Akihiko: *averts his gaze* Ugh… Fine.

Mitsuru: *looks at Yukari* Takeba.

Yukari: *turns to Mitsuru* Yeah?

Mitsuru: Please remain here with Akihiko.

Yukari: Huh? Why?

Mitsuru: I want you to keep an eye on him. Please make sure he doesn't come after us.

Yukari: Huh? Well… *nods* Okay.

Mitsuru: Thank you.

Akihiko: *grits his teeth and clenches his fist*

Mitsuru: Who else will come?

Metis: I'll come.

Aigis: *smiles at Metis* Thank you, Metis.

Metis: Oh! *averts her gaze* Uhh… Don't mention it.

Mitsuru: It's decided, then. Akihiko and Takeba will remain here as our reinforcements. Me, Iori, Koromaru, Aigis and Metis will search for Amada. And Yamagishi will provide us support from here.

Aigis: Let's go.

_Akihiko and Yukari retuns to the dorm while Mitsuru, Aigis, Metis, Junpei and Koromaru head for the Door of Caina. After a while of going forward and fighting as few stray Shadows as they can…_

Mitsuru: Yamagishi, can you sense Amada now?

Fuuka: No. Not yet.

Mitsuru: I see.

Aigis: Let us proceed.

_They head further in inside Caina…_

Metis: *whispers to herself* Missing, huh…

Aigis: *looks at Metis* Did you say something?

Metis: *quickly turns to Aigis* Huh? No, not at all.

Aigis: …

Fuuka: I sense him! You're almost close to him! Please hurry!

_They hurriedly head further in inside Caina as Fuuka suggested. Meanwhile, back at the dorm…_

Akihiko: *pacing* Dammit! Why isn't there anything I can I do?

Yukari: *sitting in the couch in the lounge* Senpai. Please, calm down.

Akihiko: *snaps back at Yukari* I can't, dammit!

Yukari: Ken-kun's going to be okay.

Akihiko: B-But…

Yukari: Please, senpai. I'm doing this for both you and Ken-kun.

Akihiko: I'm sorry. I know you're all worried, too…but…

Yukari: That's okay, senpai.

Akihiko: Thanks.

Yukari: Anytime, senpai.

_Back in Caina…_

Mitsuru: I hope we find Amada soon.

Junpei: Yeah.

Fuuka: He's in the door in ahead. Just keep going.

Mitsuru: Roger.

_They proceeded forward, relieved that Ken was only a few steps away. But, suddenly, after a Shadowless floor, Shadows now fall from the ceiling in between them and the door that will lead them to where Ken is…_

Junpei: *grips his katana* These guys, again?

Mitsuru: No, wait. *readies her rapier* These aren't just ordinary Shadows. Be careful. Yamagishi.

Fuuka: Okay, senpai. Give me a second.

_And with that, the fight proceeded as usual, each side dealing as much damage as it can to the other. Unfortunately, a Shadow was able to sneak past Koromaru and attacks him from behind. Luckily, he was able dodge just in time, but the Shadow ripped the strap of his collar, removing from him his evoker… Still, Koromaru positioned as how he would normally summon his Persona, and to their surprise, he summoned Kohryu, one of Minato's Persona, instead of Cerberus…_

Koromaru: *howls*

Mitsuru: Even Koromaru?

Aigis: But, how?

*Kohryu defeats a shadow with his ability: Weary Thrust*

Junpei: Nice hit!

Fuuka: I see it. The enemies' weakness is Fire attacks.

Junpei: Woohoo! Okay! My time to shine!

Metis: Here we go, again. *kills off a Shadow then turns to Junpei* Make sure you hit this time!

Junpei: Of course! Okay, Surt-

_As he is about to summon Surt, he heard another Persona's voice in his head and summoned that Persona instead… _

Junpei: Huh?

Persona: "Thou art I and I am Thou. From the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am Susano-o."

Junpei: Sus-ano? Who the shit are you?

Susano-o: "I shall fight alongside you until my true master arises."

Junpei: Huh? What the bullshit did he say?

Mitsuru: Iori!

Junpei: *hurriedly looks at Mitsuru* …Huh?

Metis: More of them are coming! If you're only going to be a burden, then, don't just stand in the middle!

Junpei: …Huh? *realizes that he was standing defenseless in the middle of the fight*

Aigis: *aiming her gun at a Shadow* Please move, Junpei-san.

Junpei: Uhh… Right! *moves away from the middle of the battle field*

Aigis: *Shoots a Shadow* Take this!

Koromaru: *growls and then howls summoning Kohryu and uses Weary Thrust to attack the Shadow*

Mitsuru: Aigis.

Aigis: *walks back to confront Mitsuru* What is it?

Mitsuru: There are too many enemies. This seems endless. Go on ahead.

Aigis: But…

Mitsuru: Don't worry about us. We'll handle this. *slashes off a Shadow*

Aigis: *nods* Understood.

*Aigis passes through the Shadows as the others distract them*

Aigis: *sees Ken* Ken!

Ken: … *doesn't respond to Aigis*

Aigis: *runs towards Ken and approaches him* Ken!

Ken: *looks ahead* I have to go.

Aigis: Huh? Go where?

Ken: I must know why…

Aigis: Why? Why what?

Ken: I must know why this is happening…

Aigis: What are you talking about?

Ken: *passes through Aigis* I must go…

Aigis: Wait! Ken! *follows Ken*

_Ken reaches his destination not too far away from the others, and suddenly, a door appears before him…_

Ken: Huh? *comes back to his senses* What? ...??? A door? Here?

_The door opens for Ken and Ken was left there blankly staring into space…_

Aigis: …!!! Even Ken…

_Meanwhile, on the other side where Ken's mind has traveled, he is seated on the same white chair Yukari and Junpei sat on, in a room that looks like an elevator perpetually moving up. The only difference this time is that Minato is already sitting in the blue couch…_

Ken: *looks around* Huh? …Where am I?

Minato: Hello.

Ken: *turns to face the one who greeted him* …!!!

Minato: Why do you look so shocked?

Ken: …S-Senpai? I-Is that…r-really you?

Minato: Of course.

Ken: Why are you here?

Minato: To answer you, I suppose.

Ken: Answer me?

Minato: *nods*

Ken: You mean you can tell me why all of these are happening?

Minato: Maybe.

Ken: *snaps at Minato* "Maybe" isn't good enough! Answer me!

Minato: Very well.

Ken: *appears to be waiting for Minato's next words* …

Minato: Because you wished for this.

Ken: …!!!

Minato: It's not only you. All of you.

Ken: All of us?

Minato: Right.

Ken: What do you mean?

Minato: I can't tell you, yet. Besides, you should help them.

Ken: Help them?

Minato: The others you left behind.

Ken: What?

Minato: Farewell, for now.

Ken: Wait! You haven't-

_Meanwhile, back to the other side where the others are fighting the Shadows…_

Aigis: *looking at Ken* …

Ken: Answered yet! *looks around* …Huh?

Aigis: You're back.

Ken: Back? Where?

Mitsuru: *wards a Shadow away from her, then summons her Persona* Artemisia! Bufudyne! *exterminates a Shadow*

Junpei: Oh, shit! How many are they?

Fuuka: Only four more! I don't sense any other Shadows.

Junpei: Ok! *summons his persona* Susano-o! Vorpal Blade!

Koromaru: *howls and summons Kohryu and uses Weary Thrust*

Mitsuru: *summons her Persona* Artemisia! Bufudyne!

Metis: *summons her Persona* Come, Psyche! Garudyne!

_The Shadows have been eliminated…_

Fuuka: I no longer detect any other Shadows.

Junpei: *sighs* Finally, it's over.

Mitsuru: *turns to Ken* Are you alright, Amada?

Ken: *nods* Yes, thank you.

Junpei: Don't you run off like that again! Got it?

Ken: *lowers his head* I'm sorry.

Fuuka: I'm glad you're safe, Ken-kun!

Ken: Fuuka-senpai…

Metis: *looks at Aigis* Are you hurt, sister?

Aigis: No, I'm fine. *smiles at Metis* Thank you for your concern, Metis.

Metis: *smiles* No problem.

Fuuka: Something seems ahead. Don't worry. I don't think it's dangerous.

Mitsuru: All right. We'll check to see what's there.

_They travel further in and encountered a fewer number of Shadows along the way, and finally, reached the end of Caina…_

Ken: Another door?

Fuuka: I don't sense any danger.

Mitsuru: Very well. Let's try opening it.

Ken: *steps forward* I'll try. *tries to open the door*

_The door opens…_

Ken: …!!!

**END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN **

A/N: And that's it.

***: I wonder what'll be behind Ken's door…

Empyrea: As usual, next chapter. *turns to readers* Well you the drill… Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12: In the midst of Uncertainty

A/N: Wow, and to think I just said I'll update later in the week. Oh well, it's not as if I care.

***: Tell the truth! You're updating now because, I, your beta is stuck at home!

Empyrea: Yeah. Think of it as your homework. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

***: Whatever…Let's just get this over with. So, on to the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters, only the plot.

**Chapter 12: In the midst of Uncertainty **

_After reuniting with Ken, the members of SEES present in the Abyss of Time decided to continue on to the final door in Caina. After they arrived, they decided to open the door and Ken volunteered to open it. His hunch was right on, as the door opened, engulfed them in light, just like with the one Junpei opened, and took them to…_

Ken: *looks around* This place is…

Junpei: *recognizes the place* What…the shit?

Koromaru: grrrrrr…

Mitsuru: *looks around* Where are we?

Aigis: Isn't this Port Island station?

Mitsuru: Port…Island? *gasps* ...!

Junpei: Why are we here?

Metis: *asks no one in particular while looking at the place* Where is this? Are you guys from here?

Mitsuru: *turns to Metis* At least, it looked liked this.

Metis: *shrugs* So, this isn't it, huh.

Ken: *stands at the middle and is shivering*

Mitsuru: Yamagishi. Yamagashi, do you hear me? …No response.

Junpei: What's going on?

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Mitsuru: What's wrong? *looks in the direction Koromaru's gaze is pointing*

Junpei: *looks at the front of the bar where he, Yukari and Minato almost got in deep trouble* And, why are we even at this creepy, shittin' place behind Port Island?

Mitsuru: Is this…

Ken: Mom!

Mitsuru: Mom? ...!!! Is that-

Ken: *going to run towards a woman facing back* Mom!

Mitsuru: Wait! Amada! *turns to Junpei* Iori! Stop him!

Junpei: Got it! *holds Ken* Hold still! *turns to Metis* Hey, Metis!

Metis: What?

Junpei: Lend me a hand, will ya?

Metis: Uh… Fine. *runs towards Junpei and also holds Ken*

Ken: Don't stop me! *struggling* I got to rescue my mom!

Mitsuru: *looks at Ken's mother* That woman... Is it really…Amada's mother?

Ken: Mom!

Ken's mother: *looks at her watch* It's already this late. *turns to the Ken in this scenario* C'mon, Ken, let's go home.

Past Ken: Yes, mom!

Ken's mother: *smiles* I'm going to cook something special for you.

Past Ken: Really?

Ken's mother: Guess what.

Past Ken: My favorite?

Ken's mother: That's right. *pats past Ken's head*

Past Ken: *beams with happiness* Yay! Let's go!

_At about the same time Ken's mother was going to give her reply, the time for the Dark Hour struck, a stray Shadow appeared nearby and set its sight on them…_

Ken's mother: Of cours- …!!! *sees the Shadow*

Past Ken: What's wrong, Mom?

Ken's mother: Get back!

Past Ken: Huh? Why?! Mom?!

Ken's mother: *pushes Ken*

Past Ken: …!!! Mom! *falls on the ground, on his butt, and then, sees the Shadow a few inches behind his mother*

Ken's mother: *about to be attacked* Run, Ken!

Past Ken: Mom! * stands up and plans to run towards his mother*

Past Shinjiro: *running towards the scene* There you are!

_The Shadow spots Shinjiro and attempts to strike him…_

Past Akihiko: *still a little too far from the scene* Wait! Shinji!

_It was by this time that Mitsuru realized that the scene playing before them is not just any memory for Ken, as it was also one of the memories she also wishes to forget…_

Mitsuru: Akihiko…and then, even me… I…

Ken: *struggles* Let me go! Mom!

Junpei: You can't!

Metis: Stop struggling!

Aigis: This memory…

_The past continues playing itself before them…_

Past Ken: …!!!

Past Shinjiro: *takes out his evoker* Son of a bitch! *attempts to call his Persona to defeat the Shadow*

Past Akihiko: *was almost there* Shinji!

Past Mitsuru: *going after Akihiko* Akihiko! Wait!

Past Shinjiro: *is about to get hit* Take th- Ugh! What the- Arrgh! *holds his head and kneels a bit*

_Castor, Shinjiro's Persona appeared, and fights the Shadow before it…_

Akihiko: Shinji! ...!!!

_The Shadow was destroyed, but, Akihiko and Mitsuru of the past noticed that something was wrong. Shinjiro looked liked he was trying to hold something back…_

Past Shinjiro: Yaaaah!!!

Past Akihiko: No! Shinji!

Past Mitsuru: His Persona's gone mad!

_The burst of power running in him was too much for Shinjiro, who was an amateur at the time. As a result, Castor was unstable, causing him to attack everything he sees…_

Ken's mother: *tries to escape* Ahhh!

_Castor hit a nearby building as he was running amuck, causing a bunch of rocks to fall on the leg of Ken's mother…_

Ken's mother: No!

_Castor spots her, and…_

Past Akihiko: Wait!

Past Mitsuru: Aragaki! No!!!

_Castor attacks the woman, and then…_

Past Ken: *frozen with fright* No… No… NOOO!!!

_The shock of reliving one of the worst moments of his life causes the real Ken to react to this scenario, as well…_

Ken: *struggles harder* NOOO!!! MOM! MOM! LET GO!

Junpei: *tightens his hold on Ken and then looks down* Listen! There's nothing we can do!

Metis: … *tightens her grip on Ken*

Aigis: *looks down* Nothing…

_Meanwhile, those of the past have their own reactions as well…_

Past Shinjiro: I-I… NO! NO! NO! Uhhh… *collapses*

Past Akihiko: Shinji! *goes to Shinjiro and takes a look at him*

Past Mitsuru: … *Goes near Ken and his mother* I…

Past Ken: … *holds his mother* M-Mother…

Past Mitsuru: I know that words cannot bring your mother back, but…

Past Ken: … *just sits there, almost lifeless*

Past Mitsuru: *tears start to fall from her eyes* I'm truly sorry…

_They decided to leave even with Ken (past) still soulless from the shock and terror he just felt. Soon after that, the police arrived, and they got the testimony of Ken, but, they thought that his narration is ridiculous and is just caused by the shock of the sudden loss of his mother, and considered the case an accident. The events playing before them stopped there and they are sent back to the Desert of Doors, in the Abyss of Time…_

*everyone was silent*

Ken: *falls to his knees* No…

Koromaru: *whimpers*

Fuuka: Everyone? Thank goodness you're all safe.

Mitsuru: Let's all go for now…

Junpei: Yeah… We know…

_And with that, they went back to the dorm. Then they all gathered in the lounge to hold a meeting…_

Mitsuru: *looks depressed*

Akihiko: We saw it, too. *Suddenly stands up* There's no need to hide the truth from me!

Yukari: Senpai…

Junpei: What just happened?

Mitsuru: That was when Amada's mother died.

Junpei: Yeah…but…

Akihiko: And yet, there's nothing we can do! …Dammit! Why THAT memory?!

Metis: Why are you looking at me?!

Akihiko: You should know! Why, dammit!

Metis: *snaps back at Akihiko* I don't know! How the hell should I know?! It's your memory! Not mine!

Akihiko: *grits his teeth and clenches his fist*

Mitsuru: This isn't going anywhere. Let's all rest for now… It's time we all retire.

_They all went to each of their usual places in the dorm to think about what happened. As usual, we find Mitsuru in the 4__th__ floor Command Room…_

Mitsuru: Amada… *standing in the middle of the room and then looks up* Why did this have to happen?

_Yukari, in her room…_

Yukari: *Sitting on her bed* Ken-kun… I know what it's like to lose a parent…but… I don't know what it means…to lose everything…

_Aigis, in her room…_

Aigis: * sits on her bed and looks down* Why did this have to happen to him? Why must he suffer like this? I do not know what it means to live or what it means to have a purpose…yet, I somehow understand his feelings… I, too, am completely alone now… I don't want for Ken to suffer the way I did… I know what it's like to lose something dear to you… I… I truly regret…not being able to protect you…

Voice in the dark: "Is that what's it's really like? Did he really lose everything?"

Aigis: …!!! What do you mean? *looks up but remains seated*

Voice in the dark: "He now gained the resolve to know…"

Aigis: Know what?

Voice in the dark: "The answer…"

Aigis: Answer?

Voice in the dark: "To life's greatest question."

Aigis: …!!! Wait!

_The room is empty… No one was there besides Aigis…_

Aigis: He's…gone, again… *lowers her head*

_Fuuka, in the lounge this time…_

Fuuka: Why did this have to happen to Ken-kun? *closes her eyes and shakes her head* This is so unfair! Ken-kun's just a kid! *opens her eyes and looks up* So, then... Why?

_Junpei, in his room…_

Junpei: *sitting on his bed* This ain't fair anymore. Ken's just a kid!

Voice in the dark: "Then, do something."

Junpei: *stands up and snaps back at the Voice* What, dammit!

Voice in the dark: "Believe."

Junpei: Believe?

Voice in the dark: "If you don't… You might not see her again…"

Junpei: …Again? Hey! Wait! Who are you?! Are you talking about…Chidori?

_The Voice didn't reply, and Junpei realized it was gone and his questions remained unanswered…_

Junpei: Damn!

_Akihiko, in his room…_

Akihiko: *paces* Why?! Why him?! Why did he have to go through that again?! Dammit! WHY?! *stops at the corner of his room and punches the wall* Damn… Ahhh… *covers his eyes from the light emanating from the door that appeared in front of him* …Huh? *looks at the door* A door…? Another door? *Looks at it carefully*

_The door opens for Akihiko…_

Akihiko: What the-

_His mind travels and then he ended up in the Velvet Room, seated in the same chair the others before him sat on, with Minato seated on the blue couch in front of him…_

Akihiko: …Huh? *looks around* …Where am I? What is this place?

Minato: Welcome…

Akihiko: …!!! …Impossible!

Minato: Hello there, senpai.

Akihiko: What? Why are you here?

Minato: This is the Velvet Room.

Akihiko: Velvet Room?

**END OF CHAPTER TWELVE**

A/N: Oh yeahhh! I've already got 12 chapters down!

***: *fuming* What do you mean "you"?! You make it sound like I haven't done anything!

Empyrea: C'mon, calm down… I just forgot…

***: *grabs a giant hammer*

Empyrea: Hey! *turns to readers* Uhhh…Same as…always…Hope you enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the next one! *runs off with *** right behind her*


	13. Chapter 13: The Dark Side

A/N: All right! The 13th chapter is here! Oh by the way, my schedule's a bit hectic and my beta will start going to school next week, so we might not be able to update as fast as we usually do, so, please be patient with us. And also, I really forgot the order of the doors so I just placed them wherever.

***: I still can't believe summer's over…Oh well; I just have to live with it…

Empyrea: And so, without further ado…We present to you chapter 13!

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters, only the plot.

**Chapter 13: The Dark Side**

_After seeing Ken's painful past through the final door in Caina, they all went their own ways for while to rest and think things over. It was during this time that the door to the Velvet Room appeared in Akihiko's room, and brought him there, face-to-face with the person who he thought was dead, Minato…_

Akihiko: Velvet Room? What are you talking about?

Minato: *tilts his head* You don't get it, and yet… You were the one who summoned me here.

Akihiko: Summoned? I was at the dorm, and… Wait.

Minato: Yes?

Akihiko: Why are you here?

Minato: Like I said, *points at Akihiko* you called me here.

Akihiko: I don't remember doing that.

Minato: Are you angry at me, as well?

Akihiko: What?

Minato: Or, do you hate me?

Akihiko: *averts his gaze* I don't-

Minato: Like the way you blame yourself.

Akihiko: *looks at Minato* …!!!

Minato: Why the long face? S-e-n-p-a-i...

Akihiko: How?

Minato: … *just stares at Akihiko*

Akihiko: How… How do you know that?

Minato: Who knows?

Akihiko: *is now pissed* What do you mean by that?! Answer me!

Minato: Chill, senpai.

Akihiko: *leans forward a bit and slams his hand on the table* Don't you dare ask me to calm down! Answer me!

Minato: Maybe, it's because, I'm you.

Akihiko: What?! What are you talking about? How can you be me?!

Minato: Not you.

Akihiko: …???

Minato: You don't get it, huh… I see… *Looks disappointed*

Akihiko: Explain to me!

Minato: I don't have much more time left.

Akihiko: Left?

Minato: It's necessary that I bring her back…

Akihiko: Her? Who?

Minato: Farewell for now, senpai.

Akihiko: What? Wait! You haven't-

_Everything around him disappears, and his mind now travels back to his body, in his room…_

Akihiko: Answered me yet! ...? *looks around and sees he's back in his room* H-Huh? I'm back? *punches the wall* Dammit!

_Meanwhile, in Yukari's room…_

Yukari: *sighs*

Fuuka: Yukari-chan?

Yukari: Yeah?

Fuuka: Do you have time?

Yukari: Umm… Sure.

Fuuka: Please meet me at the lounge.

Yukari: Okay.

_Yukari goes down to meet Fuuka, when she got there, she saw Fuuka sitting in the couch looking so depressed that she didn't notice she was there. So, she approached her and called her to get her attention…_

Fuuka: *looks at Yukari* Yukari-chan …

Yukari: I know…

Fuuka: … *looks away*

Yukari: It's okay… I know…

Fuuka: I know you do, but… I…

Yukari: *sits beside Fuuka and then puts her hand on her shoulder* You did nothing wrong, Fuuka… No one did anything wrong…

Fuuka: …But…

Yukari: Even Shinjiro-senpai.

Fuuka: …!!! *turns to Yukari* Yukari-chan …

Yukari: *forces to smile* No one wanted that.

Fuuka: Yukari-chan…

Yukari: Not you, not me, not our senpais and not Shinjiro-senpai. No one, so, don't blame yourself.

Fuuka: *looks like she's s bout to cry* Thank you, Yukari-chan.

Yukari: I just feel the same, that's all… No need to thank me.

Fuuka: Okay. *Stands up* I'll just go check on Mitsuru-senpai.

Yukari: Oh, okay.

_And with that, Fuuka goes to the 4__th__ floor: Command Room and she sees Mitsuru in the state she was in, a moment ago…_

Mitsuru: *notices someone enter the room* Yamagishi?

Fuuka: *walks towards Mitsuru* Senpai…

Mitsuru: *looks away* I'm sorry… For being this weak…

Fuuka: It's okay. I'm weak, too.

Mitsuru: No.

Fuuka: …???

Mitsuru: You're only thinking that way.

Fuuka: But…

Mitsuru: *looks at Fuuka* Believe in yourself more… Besides, every individual has a weakness, even me.

Fuuka: Senpai…

Yukari: *rushing up the stairs towards them and finally reaches the door* Fuuka!

Fuuka: *turns to Yukari* …? What's wrong?

Mitsuru: *stands up* What happened?

Yukari: *crouches a bit, panting* It's about…huff…Akihiko-senpai!

Fuuka: Senpai?

Mitsuru: Calm down, Takeba.

Yukari: *straightens herself and takes a deep breath* Right… Sorry.

Mitsuru: Now, tell us what happened.

Yukari: Akihiko-senpai! I saw him go down to the Abyss of Time!

Fuuka & Mitsuru: …!!!

Mitsuru: Are you sure?

Yukari: I even tried to stop him, but, he pushed me away and said he needed to go. I-I don't what happened then. Then, I thought Fuuka could help, a-and she said she'd go here, so… Anyway, I don't know what to do.

Fuuka: …Senpai *Looks at Mitsuru*

Mitsuru: Call the others, Yamagishi.

Fuuka: Okay.

Mitsuru: Tell them to head to the lounge. I'll go on ahead.

Yukari: Right.

_Fuuka suumoned her Persona to contact everyone and told them that there's an emergency and to go to the lounge. And so, when all of them had arrived…_

Mitsuru: Everyone… Akihiko's missing.

Junpei: What?!

Ken: That's…

Mitsuru: Yamagishi just informed us that Akihiko went to another door.

Yukari: Let's go after him, then.

Mitsuru: I'll go. Who else?

Junpei: *excitedly raised his hand* I'll go!

Yukari: *turns to Junpei* You can't.

Junpei: Huh? Why?

Yukari: Beeeccaauussseee, you always mess everything up.

Junpei: *shot Yukari a glare* I do not!

Yukari: *returned Junpei's glare* You do! Stupei!

Junpei: *staggers back* Cruel.

Mitsuru: *turns to Junpei* Disregarding Takeba's comment, I suggest you stay, as well.

Junpei: *sighs* Okay, okay. I get the picture. I'll stay.

Aigis: I'll go, as well.

Metis: I'll go, too.

Aigis: *turns to Metis* Why don't you rest here, Metis?

Metis: But…

Aigis: *smiles* It's okay. I'll be fine. You go and get some rest.

Metis: *nods* If you say so… *looks at the others* You better protect my sister while I'm away.

Mitsuru: We will.

Metis: That's good, then. *turns to Aigis* Be careful, okay?

Aigis: *smiles* Of course.

Ken: Let me come.

Mitsuru: *turns to Ken* …Very well, but…

Ken: Yes?

Mitsuru: Can you fight?

Ken: I can.

Mitsuru: All right.

Ken: Thank you.

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Mitsuru: I'm afraid you can't come.

Koromaru: *whimpers*

Junpei: Him, too? Why?

Mitsuru: He looks really exhausted from our last fight. And, Iori…

Junpei: Yeah?

Mitsuru: This may be too much to ask, but, please watch over Koromaru while we're gone.

Junpei: No problem. I'll stay with Metis and Fuuka, too.

Mitsuru: Thank you.

Fuuka: I'll assist you all from here.

Mitsuru: Let's go, then.

_They proceed to the Desert of Doors and saw that another had opened…_

Fuuka: Please, be careful. Akihiko-senpai went through that door to your right.

Mitsuru: Understood.

_They enter the Door of Antenora…_

Mitsuru: …What the?

Yukari: The wall's so dark.

Ken: *touches the wall* It's like black goo. *squeezes the part he touched and pulls it*

Yukari: Yuck.

Aigis: *looks around* Wait! I detect Shadows!

Yukari: *turns to Aigis* Shadows?

Aigis: There are many of them and they are near.

Mitsuru: Near?

Ken: …??? What do you mean, Aigis-san?

Fuuka: I feel it, too, the presence of so many Shadows.

Others: …!!!

_The wall begins to move, by now; they slowly realized that the wall was so black for a reason…_

Ken: *something punches him in the face* AH! *is thrown but Yukari catches him*

Yukari: The wall, it's…

Mitsuru: It's not a wall! It's the Shadows!

Ken & Yukari: …!!!

Yukari: What did you say?!

Ken: Oh, crap!

Aigis: We cannot fight here. It is too crowded with Shadows. I suggest we flee.

Mitsuru: You're right. Everyone, run!

_They ran from the Shadows as fast as they can…_

Yukari: *running* I-I is just me, or, is t-the wall is still black…a-and it's kind of moving!

Ken: *running* Isn't there an end to this?!

Fuuka: I don't sense any Shadows from your left.

Mitsuru: Over there! *Points to their left* Let's head that way!

_They run towards the left and made sure they were quite a few ways away before they decided to stop. It was only then that they noticed their surroundings…_

Yukari: *looks around* Where…are we?

Aigis: I no longer detect any Shadows. We're safe for now.

Mitsuru: …Yamagishi.

Fuuka: Are you okay?

Mitsuru: *breathes heavily* Yes…though…we barely made it. Do you know…where we are?

Fuuka: That's the last hall of Antenora.

Mitsuru: Last? *looks around*

Yukari: We were…huff…running…huff…that much, huh?

Ken: *trying to catch his breath* Phew. I'm beat.

Yukari: *turns to Ken* You okay?

Ken: *huffs* Yeah.

Mitsuru: …! *sees someone* Akihiko!

Akihiko: … *remains unresponsive*

Mitsuru: *goes towards him* Akihiko! *shakes Akihiko*

Akihiko: *comes back to his senses* Huh? Mitsuru?

Mitsuru: *stops shaking him* Good.

Akihiko: *looks around* Where am I? Why are we here?

Yukari: Just like last time…

Aigis: The last door of Antenora might be nearby, then…

Ken: You went here, senpai, just like me.

Akihiko: *looks dumbfounded* Really?

Fuuka: Can you please check what's up ahead? I sense something, but, I can't quite tell what it really is. It's rectangular… Could it be another door?

Mitsuru: We'll see for ourselves.

_They went further ahead towards the end of Antenora…_

Akihiko: There's the door.

Fuuka: I see. I don't sense any danger.

Mitsuru: Try opening it, Akihiko.

Akihiko: Got it. *Tries to open the door*

_The door opens for Akihiko and engulfs them all in light and transports them to the place where Akihiko's past will take place…_

Akihiko: …!!!

Mitsuru: *looks around* Where are we?

Yukari: Port Island?

Ken: What's happening?

Akihiko: Wait a minute… This is…

**END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**A/N: **And…That ends there.

***: Wonder what his past will be?

Empyrea: Don't worry…You'll find that out in the next chapter. BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

***: *sweatdrops* Ooookkkaaaayyyy… *clears throat and turns to readers* Anyway…please R&R. And well, see you next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14: The Cry of the Past

A/N: All right… I know I'm late, so I'm really sorry for the delay.

***: Admit it. You're late 'cause you're screwed.

Empyrea: Hey! I just did my homework first, that's all.

***: Just kidding. Anyway, let's not stick with this and get on with the fic.

Empyrea: Agreed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters, only the plot.

**Chapter 14: The Cry of the Past**

_The members of SEES found Akihiko in the last hall of Antenora, fortunately, unharmed. With Akihiko with them, they decided to move forward when Fuuka told them that she can sense what might be the final door of Antenora. Upon their arrival, they had Akihiko open the door, and they were instantly transferred to Port Island of the past…_

Mitsuru: Akihiko?

Akihiko: … *stares at something*

Mitsuru: *looks at the same direction Akihiko's looking* …!

Ken: *notices something* …! Is that…

Yukari: This place…is it…

Aigis: *looks at Akihiko* Akihiko-san…

Past Akihiko: *stops running, and looks back* Hurry up, Shinji!

Past Shinjiro: *runs while huffing* …huff… I know… I know…

Past Akihiko: Hurry up, I said! Or, me and Miki will leave you behind.

Miki: C'mon, don't be too harsh on Shinji-oniisan, Oniisan.

Past Akihiko: *shrugs* I know.

Miki: Oh! *points to Shinjiro* Here he is.

Past Shinjiro: *catching his breath* It's because…you both run…too damn fast! That's why…I can't…catch up!

Past Akihiko: *smirks* Then, maybe, you should train more.

Past Shinjiro: That's easy…for you…to say. You like…running around.

Past Akihiko: I said training, Shinji!

Past Shinjiro: *still catching his breath* …Whatever.

Miki: Now, now. Let's all go back home.

Past Akihiko: *nods* Yeah, okay.

Mitsuru: *looks at the past Akihiko* Akihiko… Is that him...? Why is he…?

Akihiko: *stares at Miki* …Miki?

Miki: *beams with happiness* I'll fix the both of you dinner.

Shinjiro: *smiles* Sounds nice. I want ramen.

Past Akihiko: *shrugs* Ramen? Again? Don't you ever get sick of the same thing everyday?

Shinjiro: *shoots the past Akihiko a death glare* That's none of your business. Besides, you always drink that protein shit!

Akihiko: *shoots the past Shinjiro a death glare* What did you say?! Why you-

Miki: *interferes* Now, now. *looks at both of them seriously* That's enough, you two. Let's go.

Akihiko: Right. Anyway… Thanks, Miki.

Miki: *smiles* No problem, oniisan.

Mitsuru: Are they…? That was Shinjiro…

Ken: Shinjiro-senpai's…

Yukari: Shinjiro-senpai…!

Akihiko: Miki? Shinji? Is that really you? *follows the past them*

Mitsuru: Akihiko, wait! Akihiko!

_As they followed Akihiko follow his past self, the others notice their surroundings change instantaneously from Port Island to…_

Mitsuru: *looks around* …! Where are we?

Ken: …A house?

Aigis: What is going on?

Akihiko: …!!! This house…

_They soon saw that the past Akihiko and Miki were standing at the doorway of what looks like Akihiko's house…_

Past Akihiko: I'm going out for a while, ok, Miki?

Miki: Okay, but, where are you going?

Past Akihiko: I'm going to go to town.

Miki: Town? Okay, then, take care.

Past Akihiko: *waves at Miki* See you later!

Miki: *waves at Akihiko*

_After the past Akihiko left the house…_

Miki: *goes back inside the house and closes the door behind her* Hmm… *looks at the wall clock* … 11: 54 huh. It's almost midnight and Oniisan just went out. Though, he said he'd be back… I…

_A sudden noise was heard from the kitchen…_

Miki: …!!! *gasp* W-What was that? *Opens the door to the kitchen* …H-Hello?

_The room looks empty and only the radio that was left open was making sounds…_

Miki: No one… *looks around* The room looks okay. *almost steps at a glass shard* Oh! It was just a plate… Phew. That sure scared me. *grabs the broom from one corner of the room and then, starts sweeping the mess and then, looks at the broken pieces of glass, recognizing them* Hmm… My plate, huh…

Radio: The time now is 11:59 and it will soon be midnight.

Miki: *disposes of the mess and replaces the broom at the corner of the room* I should go to bed now…

_Suddenly the Dark Hour passes, and…_

Mitsuru: The Dark…Hour…

Ken: What…?

Miki: What? …It's suddenly so dark…

_Something crashes, and as it was near the house, Miki went outside to see what caused it…_

Miki: Who- *sees something* …!!! Wh-Wh-

_What Miki saw looming before her was a Shadow, and unfortunately for her, it has set it sight on her…_

Miki: *steps back* O-Oniisan… Help!

_Miki, in an attempt to get away, continued stepping back until she and the Shadow were inside the house. She ended up with her back leaning on the living room's wall, the Shadow, now seeing its prey cornered, prepares to strike Miki when the past Akihiko arrived…_

Akihiko: Miki!!! NOO!! *attempts to run to Miki*

Mitsuru: *holds Akihiko* Aigis! Lend me a hand! Restrain Akihiko!

Aigis: Understood. *trying to stop Akihiko*

Yukari: *holds Akihiko, too* Senpai… Please…stop…

Akihiko: Miki!!

Miki: NOO!!!

Past Akihiko: Miki! I'm coming! *grabs a wood form their stack of firewood and lights it with the lighter he was carrying* Take this! *attempts to hit the shadow*

_The Shadow simply shrugged off the past Akihiko's strike and smashes him, sending him flying across the room…_

Past Akihiko: Ugh!

_The past Akihiko's grip loosens on the torch he's holding and it flies to the corner of the room, and, everything that's flammable around it, furnitures and such, catches fire, and from there, began to spread…_

Ken: Oh, no! Fire!

Mitsuru: Fire…?

Akihiko: Let me go! *Struggling* I got to help Miki!!

Past Akihiko: Miki!

_The Shadow becomes agitated as the fire continues to spread throughout the whole house and started running amuck…_

Past Akihiko: Miki! *reaches his hand out to Miki* I'm coming to get you!

Miki: Oniisan! *extends her arm towards Akihiko* H-Help! *coughs*

Past Akihiko: *going to run towards Miki*

_The now enraged Shadow spots the past Akihiko and hits him…_

Past Akihiko: Ugh! No… M-Miki… *faints*

Akihiko: NOO!!! MIKIII!!!!

Miki: Oniisan… *stunned with fear* AHHH!!!

_The Shadow strikes Miki, Akihiko stops struggling, and then, all of a sudden, the place changes again. They are now in a hospital room, the past Akihiko lying in a hospital bed, unconscious…_

Akihiko: *isn't moving due to shock* Miki…

Mitsuru: ...

Past Akihiko: *stirs and then sits up* Huh? MIKI! *attempts to go off and find her*

Past Shijiro: *stops Akihiko* Wait!

Past Akihiko: *looks at Shinjiro* Where's Miki?

Shinjiro: … *averts his gaze*

Past Akihiko: *glares at Shinjiro* Answer me!

Shinjiro: When I saw the house burning… I…

Past Akihiko: What?! Answer me!!

Shinjiro: I only saw you lying by the entrance, and I…couldn't find…Miki…

Past Akihiko: That's…A LIE! You just didn't look carefully!! *shakes the past Shinjiro* …Right? ...Right?!

Shinjiro: *punches Akihiko* Accept it! I didn't want this, either! No one wanted this! Wake up!

Past Akihiko: *lowers his head* …No…M-Miki…

Shinjiro: Miki's dead…

Past Akihiko: …!!!

Akihiko: *struggles again* NO! I can still save Miki!!

Yukari: *tightens her hold* Senpai!

Mitsuru: *tightens her hold, too* Akihiko. Please, this isn't our time.

_The playback ended there and the whole scenario faded. Their minds now travel back, returning to the last hall of Antenora…_

Ken: So, that happened to senpai, as well…

Aigis: *looks around* We're back?

Yukari: Fuuka? Hey…Fuuka?

Fuuka: I'm here. I'm glad you're all safe…but…

Yukari: I know… It's okay…

Fuuka: …!!! Yukari-chan, behind you!

Yukari: *looks behind her* …!!!

_A Shadow is behind Yukari and is about to hit her …_

Yukari: *gasps* Oh, no! *raises her arms in front her, attempting to use it as a shield*

Aigis: *shoots the Shadow* Be careful, Yukari-san!

Yukari: Right! *turns to Mitsuru* Senpai!

Mitsuru: Akihiko's…

Yukari: Senpai!

Ken: Sanada-senpai also went through the same thing…

Akihiko: *on his knees and is unresponsive* Miki… Shinji…

Yukari: *turns to Aigis* Oh, no! *turns to Aigis* Aigis!

Aigis: I shall assist you. *shoots the Shadows*

Yukari: I'll back you up! *tries to summon her Persona* Help me! Messiah!

_Yukari did as how she usually summons her Persona recently, but now, something strange happens; she isn't surrounded by the blue and scattered mirror shards that appears when they summon their Persona, and Messiah, this time, didn't answer her call…_

Yukari: W-What?

Aigis: *turns to Yukari, while continuing her barrage on the Shadow* What's wrong, Yukari-san?

Yukari: I-I can't summon Messiah!

Strange voice: "The…Personas…are in…th…dar…si…"

Yukari: What? Is that you? Hey…

Aigis: You?

Yukari: Hey! I'm talking to you. Answer me… Please…

Aigis: Answer… I understand what…it means to lose something you care about… When I thought that I could never be with you again… I don't want that… I want…to be by your side…

Yukari: *looks at Aigis* Aigis?

Aigis: *attempts to summon her Persona*

_Aigis is now surrounded with blue light and scattered mirror shards, but instead of Orpheus, she summoned Thanatos instead. Thanatos then did what his master willed and obliterates the Shadow…_

Yukari: Aigis…

Fuuka: I sense a lot of Shadows coming your way! You have to escape!

Yukari: What's wrong, Fuuka?!

Fuuka: There are too many and I don't think you can win! The Shadows are- *gasps*

Yukari: What?!

Fuuka: The Shadows are joining together!

Yukari: What does that mean?!

Fuuka: It's forming a much more powerful Shadow and it's headed there!

Yukari: Oh, no! That can't be good. *turns to Aigis* Aigis!

Aigis: Let us flee. *turns to Ken* Ken! *shakes Ken* Ken!

Yukari: Senpai! *tries to catch Mitsuru's attention* Hey! Senpai!

Mitsuru: *head hanged low* …I see…

Ken: *head hanged low* …Mom…

Akihiko: *still on his knees and is unresponsive* Miki…

Yukari: Oh, no! Not now!

Fuuka: Yukari-chan! It's there!

Yukari: Senpai!

_The Shadow arrives and causes a huge tremor, making a chasm on the ground in the direction of SEES…_

Yukari: Aigis!

Aigis: *carries Ken* A huge Shadow…

Yukari: *dragging Akihiko away* Hurry, Aigis!

Aigis: Yes! *running away from the shaking ground*

Yukari: *going away to avoid falling and then, gasps* Senpai! *calling out to Mitsuru*

Mitsuru: … *head still hanged low*

Yukari: Oh, no! Aigis! *turns to Aigis*

Aigis: *summons her Persona* Thanatos! Megidola!

_As Aigis continues to fight the Shadow alone, the chasm gets bigger due to the attacks of the Shadows and…_

Mitsuru: … *standing above a cracked ground*

Yukari: SENPAI!

_The cracked ground, no longer able to support Mitsuru's weight, gives way, and Mitsuru falls into the chasm. Yukari ran towards her like mad and managed to grab her hand…_

Yukari: Hold on, Senpai!

Mitsuru: *her hand slowly slips* Takeba…

Yukari: S-Senpai… Hurry! C-Climb up!

Mitsuru: *looks up to Yukari* Takeba… I…

Yukari: *tries to tighten her grip* N-No! D-Don't give up!

_Mitsuru's hand slips from Yukari's and…_

Mitsuru: *falling* I'm sorry… Takeba…

Yukari: SENPAI!!!

**END OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

A/N: Whooohoooo!!! What a spectacular ending, don't you think?

***: Yeah…A spectacular cliffhanger…And…Poor Akihiko.

Empyrea: Yeah, I know. I wanna make them suffer! *turns to readers* So, what do you think? Anyway, the next chapter's ready, it just needs editing. So, I'll update as late as tomorrow! Promise!


	15. Chapter 15: Minato Arisato

A/N: Told you I'll update soon, didn't I?

***: Well, that's because you hurried me to finish it!

Empyrea: Oh c'mon! You liked this chapter right? So, that should do, right?

***: Oh, all right…Well, let's get the show on the road!

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters, only the plot.

**Chapter 15: Minato Arisato**

_After viewing Akihiko's past this time, they returned to where they previously were; the last hall of Antenora. The Shadows from the previous hall chanced upon them, and in the course of the battle, Aigis awakened to Thanatos. On the other hand, Yukari, all of a sudden, can't summon her Persona, and Mitsuru, Akihiko and Ken are all unresponsive. The Shadows joined together, forming one strong Shadow, and created tremors and chasms, with Mitsuru falling into one of the chasms. Mitsuru now ended up in a place filled with white light…_

Mitsuru: *looks around* …Huh? W-Where am I?

Strange voice: "In a place even I don't know where."

Mitsuru: I remember falling into the chasm, and…

Strange voice: "You're not dead…"

Mitsuru: What? Then this place…isn't…

Strange voice: "It's not the afterlife…"

Mitsuru: *looks around again* I don't understand. Where are you? Show yourself.

Strange voice: "I brought the others here, as well…"

Mitsuru: …Others? Do you mean SEES?

Strange voice: "I've been having difficulties since then…"

Mitsuru: Difficulties?

Strange voice: "Yes, a lot, actually…"

Mitsuru: What kind?

Strange voice: "Their insecurities and fears grow by the minute…and…I…"

Mitsuru: What do you mean "insecurities and fears"?

Strange voice: "…"

Mitsuru: Is it about the doors showing their pasts?

Strange voice: "I may never exist again…"

Mitsuru: Exist?

Strange voice: "I was close to reaching my goal for him, too…"

Mitsuru: Him?

Strange voice: "Junpei Iori…"

Mitsuru: Iori?

Strange voice: "Just a little more time…and I can finally reunite them, but…"

Mitsuru: …! A-Are you talking about Chidori?

Strange voice: "Yes… Though, that may no longer be possible…"

Mitsuru: *lowers her head* It never was possible. Chidori's dead.

Strange voice: "So that's how you all see it, huh…"

Mitsuru: All?

Strange voice: "All of you think that way…"

Mitsuru: *looks up* What do you mean?

Strange voice: "As long as it's not connected to your deaths…you couldn't care less about the others…"

Mitsuru: T-That's not true! …I-I…

Strange voice: "It's human nature to prioritize oneself before others…"

Mitsuru: B-But, Father… He…

Strange voice: "You want to save him? How? By having yourself killed here?"

Mitsuru: No… I…

Strange voice: "No one remembered…in the end… I knew that, but…"

Mitsuru: Remembered?

Strange voice: "In the end… You won't remember this… No one did…"

Mitsuru: No one...

Strange voice: "I don't want to go back anymore. This is enough."

Mitsuru: Who are you?

Strange voice: "You don't know either, eh? …I see."

Mitsuru: …???

Strange voice: "We met before."

Mitsuru: Before?

Strange voice: "Back in April."

Mitsuru: …! …April?!

Strange voice: "When Yukari even mistook me for a Shadow…"

Mitsuru: …Takeba …!!! Y-You're-

Strange voice: "It's okay… This is goodbye, anyway… I wanted to see everyone again, too… But, even that is not possible now… Goodbye, Senpai… I'm sorry we couldn't meet, but, thank you for talking with me… I will soon disappear…"

Mitsuru: *reaches out her hand* Wait! Arisato!

_While Mitsuru was having her little conversation with Minato, back at Antenora, the situation has gotten a lot worse; everyone is not in any condition to even hold their ground against the Shadow…_

Yukari: *leaning on the edge of the chasm, her hand held out* Senpai! SENPAI!

Aigis: *turns to Yukari, still firing on the Shadow* Yukari-san!

Yukari: *stands up, her head hanged low* …Why?!

Voice in the dark: "Goodbye…"

Aigis: …!!! NO! Don't go!

Yukari: …!!! NO! You can't go!

_And even at the dorm, tension is rising. Fuuka lost contact with the others that went to Antenora. All they can do now is sit around and wait; hoping misfortune has not befallen the others… _

Junpei: *twiddling his thumbs* …What's taking them so long?

Fuuka: *hands Junpei a teacup* Here, have some tea.

Junpei: *looks at Fuuka* You're not assisting them?

Fuuka: *averts her gaze* …I can't help.

Junpei: *takes the teacup from Fuuka and holds it with both hands* H-How come?

Fuuka: The Shadow's too powerful for me… I…

Junpei: Hey, don't worry… I-I mean, you might be able to contact them later…we're counting on you, too…

Fuuka: Junpei-kun…

Metis: *taps the Fuuka's shoulder* …Can I have some, too?

Fuuka: *smiles* Of course, Metis. *hands out a cup of tea to Metis* Here you go.

Metis: *takes the teacup* Thanks.

Fuuka: You're tensed too, Metis?

Metis: *sits on the couch* Actually… *averts her gaze* Yeah… I'm worried…

Junpei: Oh, come on! Don't give us THAT look!

Metis: Sorry. *about to sip her tea*

Strange voice: "Me…tis…"

Metis: …!!! *puts down the tea in the table near her* "…What?"

Strange voice: "H-Help!"

Metis: "Help?! Hey! Where are you?"

Strange voice: "…"

Metis: I said, HEY!!

Fuuka: *drops the tray she's holding and looks at Metis* Metis?

Koromaru: *whimpers*

Junpei: Hey… You okay?

Metis: *suddenly stands up and runs towards the Abyss of Time*

Junpei: Hey! Wait! *Metis ignores him* I said, WAIT! What the shit-

Fuuka: I'll track her down… *summons her Persona*

Junpei: *turns to Fuuka* So…where did she run off to?

Fuuka: She went to Antenora?!

Junpei: What?! Why would she go there?!

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Junpei: *shrugs* I know.

Fuuka: Should we follow her?

Junpei: We can't.

Fuuka: But… Junpei-kun…

Junpei: What if the others need back up?

Fuuka: You're right. I'm sorry.

Junpei: *scratches his head* Nah, that's okay. I know how you feel.

_Metis quickened her pace as soon as she reached Antenora's first hall…_

Metis: What the?! Shadows! Plenty of them… *looks around* HEY! Where are you?

Strange voice: "…"

Metis: Still nothing, huh. Damn. *runs further in*

_Meanwhile, where Mitsuru is…_

Mitsuru: *sits down* There's still nothing I can do. *looks around* So, Arisato was here?

Strange voice: "Me…t…i…s"

Mitsuru: M-e-t-i-s? Metis?

_Mitsuru looks around her, but still, all she sees is nothing but white…_

Mitsuru: Maybe I should walk for a bit… *stands up* There's nothing here anyway…

_She began walking towards nowhere in particular, seemingly devoid of hope, just as how the others feel at the very same time…_

Yukari: NO! I refuse to believe you're gone!! ANSWER ME!

Akihiko: *still on his knees, head hanged low* …Mitsuru… She's gone, too…

Ken: *falls to his knees* …Is this the end?

Aigis: We can't give up! We must fight!

Yukari: NO! *tries to summon her Persona* Please, Messiah!

_Still, Messiah does not appear before Yukari…_

Yukari: *falls down to her knees* No… Are you really…gone…? *tears are now falling from Yukari's eyes* No… No…

Aigis: *attempts to call Thanatos again* Thanatos!

_Thanatos didn't appear to aid Aigis…_

Aigis: Does this really mean…?

Metis: *running towards them, panting*

Aigis: *turns to see Metis arrive* Metis?!

Metis: You all have to remember!

Aigis: Remember?

Yukari: …! Remember?

Metis: He isn't gone, yet!

Aigis: …!!!

Yukari: …!!!

_The giant Shadow and the Shadows from the walls and the ceiling drop down and block Metis' path…_

Metis: *fights the Shadows* He once told me…that if you lose something, then, that only happened to open a new door for you! To gain something much more important!

Akihiko: *looks at Metis* …Important?

Ken: *looks at Metis* …To gain?

Metis: *still fighting the Shadows* He once saved me! This time, I'll save you! Minato!

Aigis: Please! I no longer want to be alone! Minato!

Yukari: I know what's important to me now, Minato!

Akihiko: *stands up and raises his head* Hahahaha…What was I thinking? Moping like that… Shinji must be laughing at me, together with Miki… Well, we can't lose here! We won't lose here! Right? Minato!

Ken: *stands up* That's right! This isn't over yet! It just can't be! I have to fight! To find my reason to live! Help us, Minato!

_In the dorm, everyone there also feels the same way…_

Junpei: I feel you're right there, man! Fight with everyone! Minato!

Fuuka: I want to believe you're there! Minato!

Koromaru: *howls*

_On the other side where Mitsuru is, Mitsuru continues to wander around aimlessly, that is, until she finally spots someone…_

Mitsuru: …!!!

Minato: *lying unconscious* …

_Shadows are crawling towards him, but, some of them are disappearing. And then, it all became clear for her. Mitsuru hears it clearly, the resounding voices of her comrades, calling out to Minato, and she realizes, it's time for her to step forward. She ran towards him with a clear goal in mind…_

Mitsuru: Arisato!

_Mitsuru runs towards Minato and strikes the Shadows blocking her way until she reaches him…_

Mitsuru: *holds Minato* Hang in there. This… This isn't the end, yet! You must wake up! Minato!

Minato: *stirs for a few moments and opens his eyes* …Senpai?

Mitsuru: *smiles* Finally… You're awake…

Minato: When you fell… I wanted you to live…so… I…dragged you all the way here… Sorry…

Mitsuru: It's all right. Save your strength.

_The Shadows are about to get near and attack them…_

Mitsuru: *looks around and then, gasps*

Minato: *holds Mitsuru's hand* Fight for me…

Mitsuru: *looks at Minato* …???

Minato: I'm fine now. Everyone's with me. I can feel it. *stands up*

Mitsuru: *stands up* Arisato?

Minato: *smiles* Minato's fine… Senpai…

Mitsuru: *nods* …Very well… Minato…

Minato: This Persona's for you. *extends his hand to Mitsuru*

Mitsuru: Persona?

**END OF CHAPTER FIFTEEN **

A/N: Ahahahahahahaha!!! That was a blast!

***: Really? Honestly… I almost had a heart attack…screw you…

Empyrea: This one is my favorite so far. So, readers…what do you think? Btw…Thanks to vastler75 for his continuous reviews, it gives us a lot of boost! And thanks to all our readers as well, for making this story reach an amazing 703 hits! Anyway, see you folks at the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16: The Morning Star

A/N: This chapter is gonna be great! Well, this is where I diverge from my original plan since I thought up something better. At least, I think.

***: Nevermind that. Let's get the show on the road!

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters, only the plot.

**Chapter 16: The Morning Star**

_Everything seemed hopeless for the members of SEES. They thought Mitsuru was dead, Akihiko just met up with his past, Ken was remembering his own, as well, Aigis and Yukari aren't able to summon their Personas, Fuuka lost connection with them, Junpei feels the wait is killing him and Metis is worried for those who went in Antenora. Minato made his move and asked Metis for help, which worked. The encouragement from the others helped Minato, who was together with Mitsuru at the time, regain his strength. When more Shadows got near them, he offered to give her one of his Personas…_

Minato: *hand extended to Mitsuru* A part of me.

Mitsuru: A part of you? Then… *holds his extended hand*

_The Shadows around them continue to decrease…_

Minato: *lowers his head a bit* You might also forget…but…

Mitsuru: What is it?

Minato: *smiles* Tell the others I said hi. Okay?

Mitsuru: *nods* Very well…

Minato: Also, tell Junpei to believe. And… *whispers something to Mitsuru* Well… Farewell, for now… *waves at Mitsuru*

Mitsuru: Wai-

_The place begins to fade around her; she knows she is on her way back to them. And the others, gaining a newfound strength, are now ready to fight of the Shadows they are currently facing…_

Aigis: Maybe this time…

Yukari: We can do it! I know we can!

*the giant Shadow is charging up for a massive blow*

Fuuka: Please be careful. The enemy is going to hit you with a full charged attack!

Akihiko: Well, then, let's get to it!

Ken: I can't lose! Not anymore!

Mitsuru: *rises from the chasm while sitting, arms crossed and legs crossed, on Helel's left arm* Took you long enough to recover, Akihiko.

Akihiko: *turns around, shock evident on his face* Mitsuru!

Mitsuru: *turns to the Shadow* You have wasted too much of our time! Helel! *extends out one of her arms, pointing to the direction of the Shadow* Morning Star!

_The Shadow gets hit by Mitsuru's attack and is paralyzed for a moment…_

Aigis: I must fight to live! *summons her Persona* Asura! Megidolaon!

_The Shadow flinched more, showing it was hurt…_

Fuuka: The Shadow's hurt! Keep it up!

Akihiko: For Miki! *summons his Persona* Satan! Maragidyne!

Ken: We won't lose! *summons his Persona* Metatron! God's Hand!

_The Shadow is reaching its limit as they bombard him with their attacks…_

Metis: For my sister! *summons her Persona* Psyche! Garudyne!

Yukari: *attempts to summon her Persona* Mess…i… *clasped her hands harder* I can't…

Aigis: Yukari-san? *turns to Yukari*

Yukari: *her hands fall to her side* What if I can't call Messiah? Then… That would mean… *shakes her head* No…

Minato: "It's okay."

Yukari: *felt that someone is holding her hand* …! *looks at her side* …!!!

_Yukari couldn't believe what she at that moment. She saw Minato beside her, and that he is the one holding her hand …_

Yukari: Minato?

Minato: *holds her hand with both of his hands* "Don't be afraid."

Yukari: But-

Minato: *smiles* "I'm here for you."

Yukari: *staring at Minato* …

Minato: "I won't leave your side… Now, call me…"

Yukari: *nods* Messiah!

_Messiah appears and releases a blinding light that eliminates all the remaining shadows in Antenora…_

Yukari: *slowly smiles* I did it… The Shadows…they're gone… *looks at her side*

Minato: *smiles* "See?"

Yukari: I know… I… Minato?

_Minato just smiled at her as he disappears…_

Yukari: Minato?

Mitsuru: *goes in front of Yukari* Takeba?

Yukari: *looks at Mitsuru* Senpai?

Akihiko: *runs towards Mitsuru* Hey! Mitsuru!

Mitsuru: *turns to Akihiko* What seems to be the problem, Akihiko?

Akihiko: What do you mean, "What's the problem"?! Don't give me that!

Mitsuru: My, my. Then, let's discuss this back at the dorm.

_The rest of the walk back to the dorm was quite uneventful since no Shadows remain in the area. Upon their arrival, Junpei, Koromaru and Fuuka warmly welcomed them back…_

Junpei: *runs towards them, grinning* Boy, am I glad to see you guys!

Koromaru: *wags his tail* Arf! Arf!

Fuuka: I'm so glad your all safe! *falls down to her knees*

Yukari: *kneels down next to Fuuka* Fuuka…

Fuuka: I'm so sorry… I…I couldn't help you…and…I-I…

Mitsuru: It's alright, Yamagishi.

Fuuka: *looks at Mitsuru* Senpai…

Mitsuru: *smiles* None of us can do anything alone.

Fuuka: Senpai…

Mitsuru: We don't blame you, Yamagishi.

Fuuka: *stands up* Thank you, Senpai.

Junpei: *gives Fuuka a thumbs up* See? Told you it's gonna turn out fine.

Yukari: *stands up and smiles at Fuuka* Don't worry about it, Fuuka.

Akihiko: You were actually a big help.

Ken: Yeah. Thanks a lot, Senpai.

Fuuka: *looks at all of them one by one* Everyone…

Metis: Oh! Uh… Fuuka…

Fuuka: Yes?

Metis: Sorry about the tea.

Fuuka: *smiles* It's okay.

Metis: Really? *smiles* Thanks.

Mitsuru: I'm sorry to interrupt…but…everyone.

Yukari: What the matter, senpai?

Mitsuru: Please gather at the 4th floor. I'd like to discuss something with all of you.

Junpei: What's it about, senpai?

Mitsuru: I'll tell you there. I'll go on ahead.

Yukari: I wonder if it's about that.

Akihiko: Most probably.

Junpei: That?

Yukari: Don't butt in, Stupei!

_They all went up to the Command Room and sat on their usual seats, ready to begin another meeting. But this time, hoping that they come up with answers rather than more questions…_

Mitsuru: *sitting at her usual seat* Is everyone here?

Yukari: Yup, all here.

Mitsuru: Then, let's begin. I'd like to ask what happened to all of you before reaching a state like you were one of the Lost.

Junpei: Before?

Mitsuru: Yes.

Junpei: *scratches his head* Well, I…kind of…just stood there.

Mitsuru: I didn't mean it literally. What I meant was; what did you think about?

Junpei: Oh, yeah!

Yukari: Well…

Akihiko: Now that you mention it…

Ken: I did think about something…

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Mitsuru: Did you all think about "him"?

Junpei: Hey… I did!

Yukari: I did, too.

Akihiko: I think he did cross my mind.

Ken: I did, too.

Mitsuru: I see. Then, it's settled. We all remembered "him" or something related to him. What else happened after you thought about him?

Akihiko: Didn't we all hear a strange voice?

Yukari: …! Wait… Don't tell me…

Mitsuru: *looks at Yukari* It seems Takeba's getting my point.

Junpei: What point?

Mitsuru: That we all heard "his" voice.

Junpei: Are you shittin me?!

Akihiko: Now that I think about it… It does resemble "his" voice.

Junpei: That was "HIM"?

Mitsuru: Then, all of you heard "his" voice, as well.

Yukari: Why do you look so surprised, Junpei?

Junpei: I thought I heard a Persona! Wait, wait, wait! I thought I saw a Persona that looked like him.

Yukari: Are you an idiot?! You thought "he" was a Persona?! Ugh! Why did I even ask?! *sticks out her tongue at Junpei for a second* Stupei!

Mitsuru: Then you all saw him, as well…even if it was only vague.

Yukari: *turns to Mitsuru* Wait a moment, senpai.

Mitsuru: What is it, Takeba?

Yukari: How did you know all this?

Mitsuru: Well, I confronted Minato, and-

Yukari: …!!! Wait a second, senpai! "Minato"?

Mitsuru: Yes, well, he-

Yukari: I didn't mean that! I meant, why not "Arisato"?

Mitsuru: Takeba?

Yukari: Answer me!

Mitsuru: A-Are you okay?

Yukari: Tell me!

Mitsuru: Well, he told me to call him by name, and-

Yukari: *suddenly stands up* By name?!

Akihiko: H-Hey… Uhh… Calm down.

Yukari: *talking to midair* Hey! Answer me, Minato! What else did you do with senpai?! Huh?! I bet you had a lot of fun!

Mitsuru: T-Takeba… W-We just…

Yukari: *turns to Mitsuru, glaring at her* What?!

Mitsuru: Well, I saw him lying unconscious and helped him up, and-

Yukari: *interrupts Mitsuru* Wait a moment! Where?!

Mitsuru: Where? In a place that's surrounded by white light.

Yukari: And?

Mitsuru: Well…we talked when he woke up…

Yukari: *crosses her arms and steps closer to Mitsuru* Uh-huh.

Mitsuru: Then, he held my hand, and asked-

Yukari: WHAT?!

Mitsuru: T-Takeba? I-Is something wrong?

Yukari: *talks to space again* Why were you holding senpai's hand?! So, this is what you're doing when I'm not looking, huh!

Mitsuru: Takeba, wait, I-

Yukari: *turns to Mitsuru, giving her a death glare this time* What?!

Mitsuru: Well, you see, he held out his hand and gave me his-

Yukari: And then?

Mitsuru: He gave me his Persona, and, he-

Yukari: And?

Mitsuru: He left a message for all of you.

Yukari: *stops glaring* Message?

Mitsuru: He wanted me to give all of you his regards. *looks at Junpei* And to Iori…

Junpei: *points to himself* Me?

Mitsuru: He said to believe.

Junpei: Believe?

Mitsuru: I don't what it was about, but… I think you should do as he says.

Junpei: *gets fired up* I will!

Mitsuru: That's all. Thank you all for listening. You should all retire for the time being while we decide on what to do next.

Akihiko: Okay. *stands up*

_The others, except Yukari and Mitsuru, leave the Command Room to rest in their respective rooms…_

Yukari: *frowns* "He had a message for Stupei and nothing for me? Well, that's just great!" *stands up*

Mitsuru: …!!! Wait, Takeba.

Yukari: *turns to Mitsuru* Yeah?

Mitsuru: He also said to tell you, that…he can't wait to be with you.

Yukari: *beams with happiness * Really?

Mitsuru: Yes. I'm sorry for the delay. It seems you and Minato are really in good terms.

Yukari: Thanks anyway, senpai.

Mitsuru: You're welcome.

_Meanwhile in Junpei's room…_

Junpei: *sees a woman's silhouette* Huh? …!!! Chidori?

**END OF CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

A/N: Nothing much to say, except… I totally loved this chapter!

***: Flash news to readers: this fic is now an official MinatoxYukari fic!

Empyrea: Seriously? Since when? *is thrown with stone by readers* Hey! I was just kidding! *everyone stops throwing* Oh well, only usual things left to say. So, see you guys in the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17: I'll find You

A/N: The document manager went down for a while…What the heck?!

***: Yeah, it is a pain. Oh well, let's start with the fic!

Empyrea: Hey! Wait! *is dragged by *** * Ahhh!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters, only the plot.

**Chapter 17: I'll Find You**

_After getting out of Antenora, they all returned to the dorm and discussed the things they knew so far. They finally reached an answer to one of their questions: How come they are awakening to Minato's powers. The meeting was adjourned after a heated discussion with Mitsuru and Yukari, and then, they all headed to their rooms to rest. In Junpei's room, Junpei was just sitting on his bed, and then, he suddenly saw a woman's silhouette, one that's so familiar to him…_

Junpei: *stands up* C-Chidori?

Woman: … Jun…pei… *begins to fade*

Junpei: Chidori! *runs towards the direction of the shadow*

_The silhouette faded even before Junpei can even touch it. There was nothing else there but his things that were left untidy, yet again…_

Junpei: *lowers his head* Chidori…

Strange voice: "Do you think she'll come back?"

Junpei: *looks around* …! Minato! That's you, right?

Minato: "Maybe. Why do you ask?"

Junpei: Where's Chidori?

Minato: "She went to a door below us."

Junpei: Which one?

Minato: "Why are you so eager to know?"

Junpei: Just tell me!

Minato: "Ptolomea."

Junpei: Ptolomea. Got it, I'll ask Fuuka which one, and- *he felt someone hold him by the shoulder and he turns to his back and sees Minato* What?

Minato: *lets go of Junpei* Are you sure?

Junpei: *faces Minato* What are you talking about this time?

Minato: *averts his gaze* What if you…?

Junpei: What?

Minato: *looks at Junpei* Do you really want Chidori back?

Junpei: Of course, I do!

Minato: Even if you have to pay?

Junpei: Whatever it is, I'll-

Minato: What if you have to choose?

Junpei: I'll choose Chidori! No matter what!

Minato: *points to Junpei* Even if the other choice is you?

Junpei: Me?

Minato: Please, think carefully before going there. We're giving you time.

Junpei: I can't!

Minato: …?

Junpei: Chidori's waiting and I have to go! *runs outside to head to the Desert of Doors*

Minato: *sits on Junpei's bed* Chidori… Do you think he made the wrong decision?

_Junpei stormed to the Desert of Doors without anyone noticing him, which he really didn't notice himself. All that was in his mind at the time was Chidori…_

Junpei: *opens The Door of Ptolomea and enters* Just wait for me, Chidori! Hang in there!

_Meanwhile, back at the dorm, in Mitsuru's room…_

Fuuka: *running towards Mitsuru's room* Senpai? Senpai? Are you there?

Mitsuru: *walks outside of her room* Yamagishi?

Fuuka: *turns to Mitsuru, while catching her breath* Senpai!

Mitsuru: What's wrong?

Fuuka: It's…Junpei-kun!

Mitsuru: Iori?

Fuuka: …Yes.

Mitsuru: What happened?

Fuuka: I can't…sense him…anywhere in the dorm!

Mitsuru: Calm down.

Fuuka: *breathes in, and then, out, then, looks at Mitsuru* What are we going to do?

Mitsuru: Can you sense where Iori is right now?

Fuuka: The Abyss of Time.

Mitsuru: I see. Call the others to the lounge. We'll talk there.

Fuuka: Okay.

_Fuuka summons her Persona and contacts the other members of SEES to go to the lounge to discuss about what to do…_

Mitsuru: Is everyone here?

Aigis: *looks around* Everyone seems to be here.

Fuuka: *looks at Mitsuru* Senpai.

Mitsuru: I know. Let's start. First of all, Iori is missing.

Akihiko: *shoots up from his seat* What?! Where is he?

Mitsuru: *looks at Akihiko* Calm down, Akihiko.

Akihiko: *sits down* Sorry.

Mitsuru: He went to the door with the name of Ptolomea.

Yukari: Why would he go there? Even if it is Junpei we're talking about.

Fuuka: I didn't see him go there, and…

Mitsuru: Yamagishi informed me that she felt that Iori was already there.

Fuuka: I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner.

Yukari: *turns to Fuuka* That's okay, Fuuka.

Mitsuru: Our operation is to head to Ptolomea and rescue Iori.

Yukari: I want to go.

Mitsuru: *nods* Very well. I'll be going, as well.

Akihiko: I'll go.

Mitsuru: *turns to Akihiko* You should stay Akihiko, together with Amada and Metis.

Ken: But I want to go, too.

Mitsuru: You better stay. Stay here with Metis and guard her. Don't let her leave the dorm.

Metis: Hey! I can go!

Mitsuru: Aigis also suggest you stay. You were badly injured during our last operation.

Mets: *looks at Aigis* But…

Aigis: *looks at Metis* Please. I'll be fine. *smiles* Don't run away like last time.

Metis: Okay, then, I'll only run there if need be.

Mitsuru: Thank you. Then Amada, Metis and Akihiko remain here in the dorm.

Akihiko: *frowns* I still want to go.

Mitsuru: You can go next time. *points to Koromaru* We'll take Koromaru instead.

Akihiko: But-

Mitsuru: *interrupts Akihiko* You should all rest here. We'll bring Iori back.

Akihiko: Fine.

Mitsuru: I trust that you'll protect them, Akihiko.

Akihiko: *gives Mitsuru a thumbs up* You got it.

Mitsuru: Then, we'll be on our way.

Fuuka: I'll assist you all from here. Please, be careful.

Mitsuru: *nods* We will.

_They made their preparations and met up a few moments later in the lounge, then proceeded to the Desert of Doors… _

Mitsuru: *standing in front of a door* We're here. Did Iori go in this door?

Fuuka: Yes, I sense Junpei-kun in there. Be careful.

Aigis: Let's go.

Mitsuru: Yes. *opens the door to Ptolomea*

_They entered the Door of Ptolomea, standing in a small room that only has a giant, long, spiral, rainbow-colored stairs…_

Yukari: Wow. *looks around* I'm feeling kind of dizzy with these colored, spiral stairs.

Mitsuru: The feeling is mutual.

Aigis: Maybe we should have brought sunglasses with us.

Koromaru: *whimpers*

Mitsuru: This is kind of… I don't know how to describe it.

Yukari: Even Koro-chan's getting dizzy. Seriously…why did Junpei have to go here?

Mitsuru: There's only one way to find out. *looks at them* Let's go.

_They start climbing the spiral staircase of Ptolomea…_

Yukari: *walking* Hey. *looks at Mitsuru and Aigis*

Mitsuru: *looks at Yukari while climbing the stairs* Yes?

Aigis: *turns to Yukari* What is it, Yukari-san?

Yukari: Why do you think did Junpei go here?

Mitsuru: Even I don't know.

Aigis: He wasn't acting weird before he disappeared, either.

Yukari: So, if it's not the case about getting angry with us, then, maybe, it's a personal matter.

Mitsuru: What personal matter?

Yukari: Well… I guess that was weird.

Aigis: Something related to Junpei-san?

Mitsuru: Related, huh.

Yukari: The only thing related to Junpei that's also linked with the Dark Hour and Personas… Is there even one?

Mitsuru: *abruptly stops* …!!!

Aigis: *abruptly stops* …!!!

Yukari: *looks at both of them* There was one, huh.

Mitsuru: Yes.

Aigis: But, isn't she…

Yukari: She's inside Junpei, so…

Mitsuru: What does Chidori have to do with this? Why would Iori go here for that reason?

Yukari: Wait…

Mitsuru: *stops walking* What's the matter, Takeba?

Yukari: *talks to thin air* Are you there? Did you tell Junpei about Chidori? Is that why he's here? Answer me!

Aigis: …Yukari-san …!!!

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

_Yukari's hunch was right on. Minato, though quite transparent, appears before them…_

Minato: I only told him that he needed to choose.

Yukari: Choose?

Minato: Between him and Chidori.

Yukari: What?! Why?

Minato: Chidori's inside him. They were always together, so…

Mitsuru: And? What did Iori say?

Minato: He said he'd choose Chidori…no matter what.

Yukari, Aigis & Mitsuru: …!!!

Mitsuru: We must stop him.

Minato: Chidori said the same thing.

Yukari: How is he even going to bring Chidori back?

Minato: Through a Persona.

Aigis: Persona?

Minato: Medea.

Yukari: Medea? Isn't that…

Mitsuru: Chidori's Persona.

Minato: You must hurry or he might really…

Yukari: Don't worry.

Minato: I don't have much time to talk with you, but please, tell him to believe.

Yukari: In what?

Minato: Both him and Chidori. That way the- *looks around* …!!!

Yukari: What's wrong?

Minato: I can't stay anymore. Please, take care.

_Minato fades away…_

Mitsuru: We must make haste.

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Aigis: We have to bring Junpei-san back.

Yukari: Of course!

_They head further up the stairs of Ptolomea. Meanwhile, in another part of Ptolomea where Junpei ended up…_

Junpei: Chidori… I'll find you.

_Chidori, who is transparent, as well, appears before him…_

Chidori: Stop it, Junpei.

Junpei: Chidori!

Chidori: I didn't ask for you to be here.

Junpei: But, I-

Chidori: I don't want you to die. That's why I chose to be with you.

Junpei: But, Chidori… I don't want you to die, either!

Chidori: I didn't.

Junpei: Chidori…

Chidori: *looks back* Please, turn back. I don't want you to choose death. Goodbye, Junpei.

Junpei: *holds out his hand* Don't go!

Chidori: *walks away* …

Junpei: Wait! Chidori!

**END OF CHAPTER SEVENTEEN **

A/N: Well, that's it. Usual stuff, still. So, see you guys next time.

***: She's getting pumped up, hehe. Anyway, updates might only be a few times a week as school has begun for the two of us. But, don't worry, we'll update as often as we can.


	18. Chapter 18: The Courage to Choose

A/N: This is the 18th chapter, wow. Honestly, I first estimated this fic to be only 23 or so chapters, and now, when my beta and I counted it, we estimated it to be 27-30 chapters.

***: Well, it's your fault for forgetting the minor scene adjustments, hehe. So, let's get the chapter over with!

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters, only the plot.

**Chapter 18: The Courage to Choose**

_Junpei gained a newfound hope when Minato informed him that Chidori can be brought back, even if it comes with a price. He then went to the Door of Ptolomea, in the Abyss of Time, to look for Chidori, as that's where Minato said she'll be. The others soon found out that he went there, alone. And they, of course, decided to follow him. As Mitsuru, Aigis, Yukari and Koromaru, the ones who went in to follow Junpei, were struggling with the staircase of Ptolomea, Junpei already found the one he's looking for, only see to her walk away…_

Junpei: *reaches out his hand while running after Chidori* Please! Chidori!

Chidori: *stops walking* Please, Junpei… Enough…

Junpei: *stays still* Chidori?

Chidori: *still facing back* Why do you choose me?

Junpei: Because, I… I…

Chidori: I don't understand you, Junpei.

Junpei: I want to…to…

Chidori: Please, Junpei… Enough. *starts to walk away*

Junpei: Where are you going? Chidori?

Chidori: This is goodbye, Junpei.

Junpei: *runs to Chidori* I can't let you leave! Chi- …!!!

_Suddenly, Orpheus appears out of nowhere, and then, stood before Junpei and blocks his way…_

Junpei: *glares at Orpheus* Get out of my way! *Orpheus didn't move* Chidori!

Chidori: *still walking away* …

Junpei: Chidori!

Chidori: … *continues to walk away from Junpei*

_Chidori disappears into the darkness, and Orpheus vanishes, as well. Minato then appeared beside Junpei…_

Junpei: *falls down to his knees* …Why?

Minato: She was always there…

Junpei: Huh? *looks at Minato* Minato?

Minato: She never left your side, even now.

Junpei: B-But… I want to be with Chidori…

Minato: She feels the same way. She already knows that…but…

Junpei: *stands up and faces Minato* I know you can bring her back! Please!

Minato: Do you really want her back?

Junpei: Yes! I'll do anything to have her back!

Minato: Then…I'll give you a choice.

Junpei: …Choice?

Minato: *nods* Yes. You must choose: *points at Junpei* You… *pockets his hand* or Chidori.

Junpei: …!!! What?!

Minato: Her life essence is within you…and…I can only bring her back…if…you give it back.

Junpei: That's…

Minato: You can choose. I'll give you time.

Junpei: *looks down* The price is…me?

Minato: *nods* I'll be back when I know that you've made a decision.

Junpei: …

Minato: …I'll come back… Tell me your decision, by then…Junpei.

Junpei: …

_Minato fades, leaving Junpei stunned from what he told him. The others are calling out to Junpei as they reach the top of the stairs of Ptolomea… _

Koromaru: Arf! Arf! *runs towards Junpei*

Yukari: *running towards Junpei* Junpei!

_Junpei just stood there like he didn't hear them. When they reached him, they immediately noticed that something, terrible, maybe, happened to him…_

Mitsuru: Iori… What happened?

Aigis: You should not have come here all by yourself, Junpei-san.

Junpei: … *remains unresponsive*

Koromaru: *whimpers*

Junpei: Sorry…

Fuuka: I'm sorry to say this all of a sudden, but…

Mitsuru: What's wrong, Yamagishi?

Fuuka: I sense something ahead of you. It doesn't seem dangerous, but…

Mitsuru: We'll handle it. *turns to Aigis* Aigis.

Aigis: *looks at Mitsuru* Yes?

Mitsuru: Please drag Iori with us.

Aigis: Understood. *holds Junpei by the collar of his jacket*

Junpei: *looks at Aigis* Ai-chan?

Aigis: *looks at Junpei* Can you walk?

Junpei: Yeah. I'm fine.

Aigis: Let's go. *lets go of Junpei*

_They walk a little further more and found out that what Fuuka sensed was the final door of Ptolomea…_

Mitsuru: Another door?

Yukari: Should we open it?

Mitsuru: Yes, we should.

Yukari: *tries opening the door* It won't budge.

Aigis: *tries to unlock the door* No good.

Mitsuru: I'm the only one left. *steps forward and tries to open the door*

_The door opens for Mitsuru; light engulfed them, and then, they are transported to Tartarus…_

Mitsuru: This place is…

Yukari: Isn't this…

Aigis: Tartarus?

Junpei: *head hanged low* …

Koromaru: *looks at Junpei and whimpers*

Junpei: Sorry, boy…

Yukari: Why are we at Tartarus?

Mitsuru: And? This scenario…

Yukari: *looks around* Wait. Isn't this…the…

Aigis: *looks around* …!!!

_What they saw were their past selves tied up on crosses, and Aigis standing beside a man they just want to forget, and, in front them stood Takeharu Kirijo, Mitsuru's father…_

Yukari: This is…

Mitsuru: Father…

Yukari: The time…when we…were about to be sacrificed by…Ikutsuki…

Past Mitsuru: *hanging in a crucifix* Please, Aigis! No!

Ikutsuki: *shoots Mitsuru's father* …Ugh… *gets hit as well*

Mitsuru's Father: *falls*

Past Mitsuru: Father… Father!

Mitsuru: This was the time…when my Father died…

_The scenario ends and their minds go back to Ptolomea, after witnessing for the second time, the incident that took place in Tartarus that caused Mitsuru's father's death…_

Mitsuru: *looking down* …

Yukari: *looks at Mitsuru* …Senpai?

Aigis: Mitsuru-san? Are you okay?

Yukari: *gets closer to Mitsuru* Hey, Senpai…are you okay?

Mitsuru: I'm fine. Let's head back for now.

Yukari: Okay.

Aigis: Very well.

Yukari: C'mon, Koro-chan. *turns to Junpei* Let's go, Junpei.

Junpei: I know…

_Back at the dorm's lounge…_

Junpei: *still carries with him a depressed look* …

Ken: Are you guys okay?

Metis: *runs to Aigis* I'm glad you're fine, sister!

Aigis: Thank you, Metis.

Metis: *smiles*

Akihiko: *looks at Mitsuru* Are sure you guys are okay?

Mitsuru: Yes, we're fine.

Yukari: …Senpai.

Mitsuru: *turns to Yukari* What is it, Takeba?

Yukari: Are you really all right?

Mitsuru: Well, there were no Shadows to fight, and we-

Yukari: That's not what I mean.

Mitsuru: Takeba…

Yukari: Are you all right? After seeing that again?

Mitsuru: *averts her gaze* Honestly, no.

Yukari: …

Fuuka: Senpai…

Mitsuru: *looks at them* But, my father would not want that!

Yukari: …!

Mitsuru: I must…I will face this head-on.

Akihiko: Mitsuru…

Mitsuru: I must fulfill my father's wishes, as well as mine. For that reason alone…I…

Akihiko: *staring at Mitsuru* …

Mitsuru: I must face the fact…that my father is no longer here.

Fuuka: But… Senpai…

Mitsuru: Don't worry, Yamagishi.

Fuuka: …???

Mitsuru: My father never left my side.

Junpei: …!!! *stares at Mitsuru*

Others: …???

Mitsuru: He is here. *puts her hand on her chest* He lives within me, as I remember him each day. He may not be here literally, but… He was always here.

Junpei: *puts his hand on his chest* Always…here…

Mitsuru: I'm sorry for worrying all of you. I'm fine now. We should rest. Let's just talk about this some other time.

Akihiko: Mitsuru…

Fuuka: You're so strong senpai…

Mitsuru: *shakes her head and then looks at Fuuka* No, I'm not.

Fuuka: But-

Mitsuru: Being with all of you. That is what's making me strong.

Fuuka: *smiles* Thank you, senpai.

Mitsuru: *smiles* Let's go and get some rest.

Yukari: *smiles* Right.

_Some of them went back to their own rooms, while some went to a place to relax. Mitsuru is, as usual, in the 4__th__ floor: Command room, seated on her usual seat_ …

Mitsuru: *sighs* Father…I'll try and be strong…for me and for SEES…

Yukari: *knocks * Senpai?

Mitsuru: Who is it?

Yukari: It's me, Yukari.

Mitsuru: Oh. It's open.

Yukari: *enters the room* Nice going back there.

Mitsuru: *looks at Yukari* Oh, that. That was nothing. I'm used to it.

Yukari: For believing in your father…

Mitsuru: Takeba?

Yukari: I think you did the right thing.

Mitsuru: Thank you, Takeba. What about you?

Yukari: Me? I believe in father, and…

Mitsuru: …???

Yukari: It's nothing. Never mind.

Mitsuru: I-I see.

Yukari: *goes out and stands by the door* Rest well, Senpai!

Mitsuru: You too, Takeba.

*Yukari Leaves*

_In Akihiko's room…_

Akihiko: *punching a punching bag* Mitsuru… She…She accepted her father was gone…*stops punching* I…I have to move on, too…*punches again* I'll fight for myself, for the others, and for her… Mitsuru…

_In Ken's room…_

Ken:*sits on his bed then, looks at Koromaru* Koro-chan.

Koromaru: *looks at Ken* Arf!

Ken: I want to fight, too. What about you, boy?

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Ken: *pats Koromaru's head* You too, huh? Don't worry. I know we'll all make it out of this…together… I want to fight for the others, too… I no longer want to be a burden.

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Ken: *smiles* I know.

_At the lounge, where Metis and Aigis are sitting on the couch…_

Metis: …

Aigis: *looks at Metis* Aren't you going to rest?

Metis: *looks at Aigis* I'm fine now. All okay! See? *moves her arms*

Aigis: *smiles* Thank you for always being concerned about me, Metis.

Metis: It's nothing. I'm the one who should be thanking you, sister.

Aigis: For what?

Metis: *beams with happiness* For being with me!

Aigis:*looks surprised for a sec, then smiles* …Yes.

Metis: *holds Aigis' hand with both of her hands* Let's fight together, sister.

Aigis: I'll fight for the others, and for you.

Metis: I'll fight, too.

Aigis: Thank you.

Metis: *lets go of Aigis' hand* Stop saying thanks all the time.

Aigis: *giggles* Yes.

_At the 2__nd__ floor's lobby…_

Fuuka: *sitting in a chair there* Senpai seems so strong… I have to do my best, too…besides… *lowers her head* I'm the only one who hasn't made a step forward, yet… Everyone's beginning to realize some things, while, I… *sighs* What am I supposed to do?

_Meanwhile, in Junpei's room…_

Junpei: I know you're there, Minato!

Minato: *sitting in Junpei's bed* I see you've made your choice…

Junpei: I'm certain now!

Minato: Are you truly certain?

Junpei: Yeah! I want Chidori back!

Minato: … I understand.

Junpei: …

Minato: *stands up* …

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

A/N: And Junpei has made his choice, and then, dies.

***: *throws crumpled paper at Empyrea* Take this!

Empyrea: All right, already! Stop that! * *** stops* If you really want to know, wait for the next chapter and no buts. *turns to the readers* What do you think? Will Junpei live, or die?


	19. Chapter 19: Medea

A/N: I had writer's block for a while… Nothing else to say. So, here's chapter 19!

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters, only the plot.

**Chapter 19: Medea **

_Junpei lost hope when Minato told him that to bring Chidori back, he must sacrifice himself. After viewing Mitsuru's past through the door, they returned to the dorm. After talking about what Mitsuru actually feels to see her father's death again, they all spread out to rest. Junpei, at this time, made up his mind…_

Minato: I'm not forcing you to do this… You can just let things remain as they are, and…

Junpei: I can't do that. No… I won't do that!

Minato: Junpei…

Junpei: I can't… I won't leave Chidori…

Minato: … *averts his gaze*

Junpei: So, Minato… Tell me how to bring her back!

Minato: … *looks at Junpei*

Junpei: Nothing you'll say can change my mind!

Minato: …I know.

Junpei: Then, tell me!

Minato: Medea…

Junpei: Medea?

Minato: Chidori's Persona…

Junpei: Okay… What do I have to do?

Minato: Her Persona has merged with you, as well.

Junpei: Merged?

Minato: When she passed her life essence to you, Medea became one with you, as well.

Junpei: And?

Minato: You must accept that part.

Junpei: How?

Minato: Only you may know the answer to that.

Junpei: Wait! How can this bring Chidori back?

Minato: Her Persona can bring back the life…she once gave you.

Junpei: I don't get everything…but… I have to do this! For Chidori!

Minato: Just remember, Junpei.

Junpei: …???

Minato: That you chose this path of your own free will.

Junpei: I know that-

Minato: If you die, you'll blame no one, but yourself.

Junpei: …!!!

Minato: Are you afraid?

Junpei: *snaps at Minato* NO!

Minato: I shall leave you now. *turns around*

Junpei: Hey…

Minato: *looks at Junpei* Yes?

Junpei: Were you scared?

Minato: …?

Junpei: When you…fought Nyx…alone?

Minato: *turns his head to look at Junpei* What difference will my answer make?

Junpei: Well…

Minato: *turns back again* Maybe I was… Maybe I wasn't…

Junpei: …I see.

Minato: Think before you proceed.

Junpei: You'll see…

Minato: …?

Junpei: I'll call Medea for sure!

Minato: Nothing in this world is for certain, Junpei… Nothing…

Junpei: …!

_Minato leaves Junpei to his thoughts, meanwhile in the 2__nd__ floor Hallway…_

Yukari: *walking around* … "I wonder what he's doing right now?"

Fuuka: Yukari-chan?

Yukari: *turns to Fuuka* Oh! Fuuka.

Fuuka: What's wrong?

Yukari: Huh? Umm… Well…

Fuuka: You can tell me.

Yukari: It's nothing really… I was thinking how…

Fuuka: How?

Yukari: How Minato's doing.

Fuuka: …! Why? Did something happen?

Yukari: No. It's not that. I just…

Fuuka: *stares at Yukari* …???

Yukari: *averts her gaze, then looks at Fuuka* Never mind!

Fuuka: I see. *stops staring at Yukari*

Yukari: Let's go.

Fuuka: Where?

Yukari: I want to see something.

Fuuka: Uhh… But… Okay.

Yukari: C'mon. *drags Fuuka*

_At the Desert of Doors…_

Fuuka: *turns to Yukari* Why do you want to go here?

Yukari: I just want to see something. That's all.

Fuuka: I see. *looks around*

Yukari: Since we're here, let's go walk around.

Fuuka: Is that… *stares at space*

Yukari: Fuuka? Hey. *waves her hand in front of Fuuka's face*

Fuuka: A door?

Yukari: Door?!

Fuuka: *walks away from Yukari* I…

Yukari: *extends her hand to Fuuka* Wait! Fuuka!

Fuuka: I have to go…

Yukari: Is she…?

_The door opens for Fuuka, and she, like the others, is seated in the chair of the guest in the Velvet Room…_

Fuuka: Huh? Where am I? *looks around and sees Minato in front of her*

Minato: *lying down on a couch in front of Fuuka* Hey! Elizabeth! Where's my- *turns his head to his side*

Fuuka: Minato-kun?!

Minato: *still lying on the couch and stares at Fuuka* Fuu…ka-san…

Fuuka: Umm…

Minato: Uhh…

Fuuka & Minato: *points to each other* Why are you here?

Fuuka: I'm sorry. Go on ahead.

Minato: *laughs* Silly. Never mind, then. *sits down*

_Elizabeth suddenly enters the room before their conversation could move on…_

Elizabeth: *carrying a tray with a glass of water on it* Here is the water you requested. I'm sorry it took so long. I still had to go to your world, and I- *notices Fuuka*

Minato: Oh, thanks. *takes the glass of water from Elizabeth*

Fuuka: *stares at Elizabeth* …

Minato: What's wrong, Fuuka-san?

Fuuka: *quickly looks at Minato*…! Huh? Oh! It's nothing.

Minato: Whatever you say.

Elizabeth: *looks at Fuuka* I see we have another guest.

Minato: Sorry about the trouble.

Elizabeth: I am totally fine with it, and the master has no objections, as well.

Minato: Or, so you say.

Fuuka: …???

Minato: Thanks for the water. *gives the glass to Elizabeth*

Elizabeth: I shall take my leave, then. *turns to Fuuka* If you'll excuse me.

_Elizabeth leaves the Velvet Room…_

Fuuka: Who was that?

Minato: Oh, her? You mean, Elizabeth?

Fuuka: Elizabeth?

Minato: She's a resident here.

Fuuka: What is this place?

Minato: This is the Velvet Room.

Fuuka: Velvet Room?

Minato: Let's just leave it at that.

Fuuka: Uh… Okay.

Minato: My bad… I wasn't prepared of your visit here.

Fuuka: …???

Minato: I wasn't able to welcome you properly like the others. Plus, you had to see me acting all lazy.

Fuuka: *giggles* You're so funny, Minato-kun.

Minato: *smiles* Yeah, Yeah.

Fuuka: Umm…

Minato: What?

Fuuka: Why were the others here?

Minato: Don't know.

Fuuka: Huh?

Minato: Well… The only explanation is that they wanted to be here, even you.

Fuuka: Me?

Minato: Yeah… So, how are things in the dorm?

Fuuka: Well… Everything's okay for now. Everyone's safe, but, we still can't go back to our own time.

Minato: …I see. It's good to hear you're all okay.

Fuuka: What about you?

Minato: *points at himself* What about me?

Fuuka: *looks around* Do you live here now?

Minato: No…

Fuuka: *looks at Minato* Then, where do you stay? Are you sad…all by yourself?

Minato: Not really.

Fuuka: Really?

Minato: Yes. Whenever I'm here, Elizabeth entertains me.

Fuuka: That's good to hear, then. What about where you stay?

Minato: Nothing special, I guess.

Fuuka: I see… *stares at Minato*

Minato: Don't look at me like that.

Fuuka: *stops staring* Sorry… I just…can't believe it.

Minato: What?

Fuuka: You're here, talking with me. I never thought we could talk like this again.

Minato: *smiles* The time was short, but I enjoyed it. Farewell, for now.

Fuuka: We'll see you again, right?!

Mianto: Maybe…

Fuuka: Minato-kun…

_Fuuka's mind returns to the Desert of Doors…_

Fuuka: … Huh? *looks around* I'm back?

Yukari: Are you okay, Fuuka?

Fuuka: Yukari-chan… Yeah, I'm fine.

Yukari: Let's go back and tell the others.

Fuuka: Okay.

_Yukari and Fuuka headed back to the dorm and informed the others to meet at the 4__th__ floor Command Room to talk about what happened to Fuuka…_

Mitsuru: What happened, Yamgishi?

Fuuka: Well…

_Fuuka told them, that like some of them, she entered the Velvet Room and confronted him, and…_

Yukari: And then?

Fuuka: Well… He told me he was doing fine.

Mitsuru: That's a relief.

Akihiko: Did he say anything else?

Fuuka: No… But, there was this woman named-

Yukari: *stands up* Woman?

Fuuka: Yeah. Minato-kun called her Elizabeth.

Mitsuru: Isn't that the woman Iori mentioned before?

Yukari: Even before? That can't be a coincidence!

Akihiko: Y-Yukari?

Yukari: What else?!

Fuuka: Oh. That's right. He didn't tell me where he stays, but, he said that whenever he's in the Velvet Room, this Elizabeth keeps him company, and-

Yukari: WHAT?!

Mitsuru: T-Takeba?

Akihiko: H-Hey, calm down.

Fuuka: Yukari-chan?

Yukari: *talks to mid air* Who else are you flirting with, huh?! First, Senpai! And now, a new Elizabeta, whatever her name is!

Mitsuru: Takeba-

Yukari: *turns to Mitsuru* Wait a minute, Senpai! I'll just talk the crap out of him!

Mitsuru: Huh?

_As Yukari continue to throw her complaints regarding Minato, the others talked about another topic…_

Akihiko: …Umm… Has any of you seen Junpei?

Ken: *shakes his head* No, not me.

Fuuka: Why? Has something happened, senpai?

Akihiko: Well…he's not here, and I haven't seen him.

Mitsuru: Do you sense him, Yamagishi?

Fuuka: I do. He's here in the dorm.

Mitsuru: That's good, then.

Akihiko: *smiles* I see. Maybe, he just needed some moment to relax. So, let's cut him some slack.

Mitsuru: I suppose you're right.

_Meanwhile in Junpei's room…_

Junpei: Please… Chidori…

_Junpei recalls Chidori's last words to him back at Tartarus…_

Chidori: I love you…Junpei…

Junpei: I won't let you down! *attempts to summon a Persona* Come! Medea!

_Covered with same blue light and scattered mirror shards, Junpei was certain he was able to draw out Chidori's Persona from within himself. And like he thought, Medea materialized before him… _

**END OF CHAPTER NINETEEN**

A/N: Yeehaw! I'll kill Junpei in the next chapter!

***: *mashes Empyrea with a hammer* Why you?! You said last chapter that we get to see in this chapter whether Junpei will live or die! And now you tell us its still next chapter?!

Empyrea: *rubs her head* Don't worry, next chapter for sure!

***: That better be true… *turns to readers* So, see you guys next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20: A Heart that Believes

A/N: All right folks, this where I decided to drop down the hammer regarding Junpei's fate.

***: Finally… I almost gave up on you… Oh, well…

Empyrea: Well, it's the least I could do after that writer's block. Now, let's get the show on the road!

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters, only the plot.

**Chapter 20: A Heart that Believes**

_Junpei has now reached a decision and was successfully able to summon Medea. Meanwhile, everyone else is now calmly sitting down on the couches of the Command Room, even Yukari stopped her rampage. That is, until Fuuka's sensed something…_

Fuuka: *stands up* Junpei-kun?

Akihiko: *looks at Fuuka* What's wrong?

Fuuka: I'm sensing another Persona…

Mitsuru: A Persona?

Fuuka: A Persona I once sensed before…

Yukari: *goes to Fuuka* A Persona…you sensed before?

Fuuka: …!!!

Mitsuru: What is it, Yamagishi?

Fuuka: It's…

Yukari: Who?!

Fuuka: Medea!

Others: …!!!

Mitsuru: Let's go see Iori! Now! *runs to go to Junpei's room*

Others: *runs off to head to Junpei's room*

_As the others made a mad dash to Junpei's room, Junpei stares at Chidori's Persona, surprised that he was actually able to call forth his beloved's Persona, and…_

Junpei: I…I did it? That means… *turns around*

Minato: This is your choice…

Junpei: It's okay, man. As long as I can bring her back to life…I…

Minato: … *averts his gaze* Goodbye, then.

Junpei: I know. Thanks, man.

Minato: *turns around and walks away* Whatever.

_Minato leaves Junpei's side and went to a place filled with white light, the place where Chidori is now…_

Chidori: *standing at the middle of the place* So…he chose to die. He's a fool.

Minato: *shrugs* I know. He's a complete idiot.

Chidori: I'm not going back.

Minato: What? You're just gonna waste all of the stupid sacrifices he made just for you?

Chidori: *turns to Minato* Even so, I'm not going back. That's my choice, isn't it?

Minato: The two of you are so stubborn. Placing me in the middle of all this mess isn't a nice habit, you know?

Chidori: …I can't go back.

Minato: Of course, you can.

Chidori: I can't!

Minato: Why?

Chidori: Because…

Minato: …

Chidori: He…won't be there anymore…

Minato: He did that for you.

Chidori: I did the same for him! Why can't he understand?!

Minato: Let me ask you, then…

Chidori: What?

Minato: Do you know the reason behind his doing this?

Chidori: …I…I don't.

Minato: See?

Chidori: But… That doesn't change anything! He's still the idiot!

Minato: *smirks* Yeah, sure. The idiot you love.

Chidori: …!!! *averts her gaze* That's not true.

Minato: *turns around* I see~~

Chidori: Stop that.

Minato: *smirks* Yes, of course. Why? Did I offend you? Or, did I just say a general truth?

Chidori: N-No. It's… Never mind. Get out of my sight.

Minato: Aw… Are you wonewy? Don't worry 'cause uncie Minato's here, and Sweetie pie will be here soon enough, too.

Chidori: Sweetie pie? What are you talking about?

Minato: J-U-N-P-E-

Chidori: *points her axe at Minato* Don't you dare finish-

Minato: *steps back* I?

Chidori:*strikes Minato* Die!

Minato: *swiftly dodges* Hey! That was a close one! I just said Jun-

Chidori: *gets utterly pissed* Go to hell!

Minato: *runs away* Save me, Junpei!

Chidori: *gets even more utterly pissed* Come back here! I'll rip your mouth to shreds!

Minato: What did I do?

Chidori: You-

Minato: *stops running and then turns to Chidori* That aside…

Chidori: What?

Minato: What about you-know-who?

Chidori: You-know-who? Who?

Minato: You know.

Chidori: I don't.

Minato: You know.

Chidori: I said I don't. Tell me.

Minato: Aw, c'mon. You know.

Chidori: I'm getting tired of you.

Minato: What? Why?

Chidori: Who is it, already?

Minato: You know… Junpei~!

Chidori: Him?

Minato: Yep.

Chidori: I don't care about him!

Minato: *turns around* I see. Well, then… *stretches his arms then his legs* Time to kill Junpei! *turns his back to Chidori* It was nice knowing-

Chidori: Wait. *extends her hand out to Minato*

Minato: *turns his head to Chidori* Yeah?

Chidori: Find a way.

Minato: … *faces Chidori*

Chidori: To bring me back…and…

Minato: …

Chidori: For him to live.

Minato: Then…*points at Chidori* You have to talk to him.

Chidori: There's a way?

Minato: *shrugs* I was just waiting for you, you know?

Chidori: Take me to him, then.

Minato: I understand, this way.

_The place faded around them, and then, they appeared in Junpei's room, using Medea as a medium to cross from that place to their world…_

Chidori: Junpei…

Junpei: C-Chidori? I-I really did it? Then-

Chidori: You're not going to die!

Junpei: Chidori? But, I…I want you back… I want you to live…

Minato: *silently watches the two from a distance as they talk* …

Chidori: *snaps at Junpei* It's meaningless!

Junpei: *snaps at Chidori* Are you saying your life's meaningless?! That's not true, Chidori!

Chidori: *averts her gaze* It's meaningless…

Junpei: *reaches out his hand to Chidori* No, it's not! I-I don't want that! I-

Chidori: *slaps Junpei's reached out hand* No!

Junpei: …! C-Chidori?

Chidori: Can't you feel it?

Junpei: F-Feel it?

Chidori: It's all meaningless…if…if you're not there…together…with me.

Junpei: …!!! Chidori… I can't live without you!

Chidori: Think about how I'll feel, then!

Junpei: *smiles* Then… Let's believe.

Chidori: Believe? In what?

Junpei: That we'll both live. *holds Chidori's hands with both of his*

Chidori: *smiles*…Yes, you're right.

Junpei: *smiles* We'll be fine, right?

Chidori: Of course. I'll see you, then…Junpei.

Junpei: Right! *lets go of Chidori's hands*

Chidori: *laughs* Idiot.

Junpei: *laughs and scratches his head* Not you, too.

Chidori: I know we can make it.

_Chidori vanishes, and, Junpei is now certain that he won't regret his decision. Meanwhile, the others are outside of Junpei's room, calling him…_

Akihiko: *knocks on the door* Junpei?!

Yukari: Junpei? Are you there? Answer us!

Ken: Please, senpai, open the door.

Mitsuru: Iori! If you're there, then, please answer! Tell us you're fine! Iori!

Akihiko: Damn door! I'm gonna bust this thing open!

_Akihiko bashes the door and it bursts open…_

Mitsuru: Is that-

Yukari: …!!! *sees Minato sitting on the bed*

Minato: *smiles and waves at Yukari*

Yukari: What?! Hey! *extends out her hand towards Minato*

_Suddenly, a blinding light covers the room, and…_

Mitsuru: IORI!

Junpei: CHIDORI!!!

_After a while, the light slowly disappears…_

Yukari: *slowly opens her eyes* …J-Junpei?

Mitsuru: *opens her eyes* Iori?

Akihiko: Where is he? Is he okay?

_They see Junpei lying unconscious on the floor of his room…_

Junpei: *remains unconscious* …

_They all run towards Junpei, each one with the fear that he is already dead…_

Akihiko: Junpei! *kneels beside Junpei's right side*

Mitsuru: Iori! *kneels beside Junpei's left side*

Yukari: Is he okay? *kneels down behind Mitsuru*

Mitsuru: I-I don't know…

Akihiko: He's not waking up… *shakes Junpei* Hey! HEY! Dammit!

Mitsuru: I failed as his senpai… I-I could not fulfill my responsibility… I… *averts her gaze*

Yukari: Is…Is Junpei really- *shakes her head* No, that's-

Fuuka: *shakes her head* Junpei-kun! I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner! I'm so sorry!

Ken: Senpai… I…I'm sorry…I couldn't… Senpai… *turns around*

Koromaru: *whimpers*

Aigis: Junpei-san… I want to cry for you, but…I can't… I'm…completely useless, aren't I? Please…answer me…

Metis: *pats Aigis' back* …Sister…

_At the thought of Junpei's sudden death, everyone's eyes are brimming with tears, and their hearts filled with pain…_

Akihiko: *punches his fist at the floor* Why?! Why him, too?!

Mitsuru: *clutches her arms with the opposite hands* Iori…

Yukari: This happened once…but…I…

Junpei: *stirs and slowly began to open his eyes* Uhh…*looks at them* Senpai?

Akihiko: *wipes his tears with his arm* I can still hear Junpei's voice…

Junpei: What are you shittin' about? I'm like, RIGHT HERE.

*the others turns to Junpei*

Junpei: See? TAADAA! *sits up*

Yukari: *bashes him on the head* Stupei!

Junpei: *rubs his head* OUCH!

Mitsuru: *smiles* You're all right? Thank god… We…

Akihiko: You didn't look like you were breathing…and…We…

Junpei: Hey.

Others: …???

Junpei: *smiles* Chidori told me that when April 1 comes… She'll be here.

Others: …!!!

Yukari: *smiles* Is that true?

Junpei: *nods* Yeah.

Mitsuru: Then…

Junpei: I don't know how I lived, but…I'm glad I'm alive.

Yukari: …Junpei…

Mitsuru: Iori… We…

Akihiko: *smiles* That's good.

Ken: *smiles* Senpai…

Koromaru: Arf! Arf! *wags his tail*

Aigis: *smiles* I'm glad you're safe. I was afraid of losing another friend.

Junpei: Thanks, Ai-chan.

Metis: … *appears deep in thought*

Junpei: You know, I think it was because of "him" that I'm still here.

Yukari: Do you mean, Minato?

Junpei: Yeah. Oh, right! I saw him, too!

Yukari: You did?!

Junpei: Yeah, and…

Mitsuru: What did he say?

Junpei: He said: Now a part of "me" lives in you. Live for yourself and for Chidori.

Yukari: A part of him?

Mitsuru: Part? …!!!

Yukari: …!!!

Akihiko: *looks at Yukari, then at Misuru* W-What?

Yukari: Could it be… *looks at Mitsuru* Senpai…

Mitsuru: *looks at Yukari* Yes, I know. "His" Persona.

Akihiko: What do you mean?

Yukari: Maybe… We can bring him back…if we put back together his parts… His Personas…

Others: …!!!

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY**

A/N: What ever could she mean by that little line? Hehehehe…

***: *mashes Empyrea with a hammer* We already know, next chapter. So, just stay there! *turns to readers* Oh, btw, the line, _Aw… Are you wonewy? Don't worry 'cause uncie Minato's here, _is taken from one of Gig's lines in SoulNomad… Empyrea said it sounded cute at the time. So, see you guys next chapter!


	21. Chapter 21: The Unfathomable

A/N: And yet again, I'm late… *sulks in a corner*

***: Cheer up…we're only a day late…

Empyrea: …

***: *sweatdrops* Oh well, let's just get on with the fic…

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters, only the plot.

**Chapter 21: The Unfathomable**

_Not only was Junpei able to bring Chidori back, but, he was live through it as well. Everyone was so happy that he's alive and well, and that he will be able to be together with Chidori come April 1__st__. Yukari and Mitsuru then came upon a realization after this event with Junpei, that if Junpei brought Chidori back through Medea, then, they can bring Minato back through his Personas. But, since the others weren't able to catch up to what they mean they decide to go the Command Room and talk about it there…_

Junpei: *looks at Yukari* So, Yuka-tan, what do you and senpai exactly mean by that?

Yukari: *looks at Junpei* Think about it. You brought Chidori back. That would mean that we can bring "him" back, too.

Junpei: That's true… But… Unlike Chidori, he's…

Mitsuru: It's just a theory, but, maybe…

Akihiko: *looks at Mitsuru* What?

Mitsuru: It may be possible that he was with all of us all along.

Ken: With us?

Mitsuru: Yes…

Yukari: *places her hand on her chest* Within us.

Junpei: Huh?

Yukari: Through the personifications of our personalities…

Mitsuru: Persona.

Others: …!!!

Junpei: *scratches his head* Great… You guys lost me.

Yukari: Ugh… Stupei!

Junpei: *snaps at Yukari* Hey! It's not my fault, is it?!

Yukari: Whatever.

Mitsuru: I think that I and Takeba are thinking the same thing.

Akihiko: And, that is?

Mitsuru: That we may be able to bring him back through his Personas.

Junpei: *looks at Mitsuru* I used Medea to bring Chidori back… Is it something like that?

Mitsuru: *looks at Junpei* Apparently so, Iori.

Ken: *looks at Yukari* But… How do we bring him back?

Yukari: *turns to Ken* Like we said-

Ken: *shakes his head* No, senpai.

Yukari: Huh? Then, what?

Ken: I meant "how" exactly?

Yukari: Well…

Mitsuru: *turns to Ken* I'm afraid we don't know the answer to that, yet.

Aigis: *lowers her head a bit* Is there really a way?

Mitsuru: *nods* Maybe so…

Metis: Hey.

_The members of SEES turn to Metis as she approached them…_

Metis: I think I know how.

Yukari: You do?!

Metis: I met him after an incident here in your world, or so he said.

Yukari: And? Tell us!

Metis: He told me that after he disappeared here, he intentionally left parts of himself to the residents of this dorm.

Mitsuru: What else did he say?

Metis: He said, that to give those pieces back… You all must…summon all of his Personas.

Mitsuru: Do you mean…

Akihiko: Is this related to us becoming like one of the Lost?

Metis: Yes. It's most likely that way.

Yukari: Is that really true?

Metis: I won't lie about this. *looks at them* By the way, did you know that your Personas are also Shadows? That, Personas and Shadows are one and the same?

Junpei: Are you shittin' us?!

Yukari: *sticks out her tongue for a sec* Only you, Stupei!

Junpei: Hey!

Metis: *sweatdrops* Well, that aside… What I just said is true.

Mitsuru: So, our Personas are also Shadows…

Yukari: Who cares if they're Shadows! They have always helped us! And, that's that!

Mitsuru: Takeba's right.

Aigis: So, then… We can bring him back?

Junpei: Both him and Chidori…

*everyone suddenly jumps for joy*

Yukari: *beams with happiness* We can bring him back!

Akihiko: *smiles* That would mean that SEES will be complete again.

Mitsuru: *smiles* That's a relief.

Aigis: *smiles* Thank goodness.

Ken: *turns to Koromaru, smiling* Isn't that great, boy?

Koromaru: *wags his tail* Arf! Arf!

Junpei: *grins* Oh, yeah! Both Chidori and Minato!

_Metis has never seen the members of SEES and her sister so happy before, so, naturally, she was surprised, but, of course, she knew things won't be so easy, and so, she called their attention and asked…_

Metis: So… Who hasn't been able to call his Persona yet?

_That question obviously caught them off guard; they realize that they can't celebrate just yet…_

Mitsuru: That's right. Not all of us have been able to call his Persona, yet.

Akihiko: *looks at them* Then, let's count.

Junpei: Right.

Yukari: *looks at Aigis* Aigis was first.

Aigis: *nods* That is correct.

Yukari: *points to herself* Then, me.

Junpei: *points to himself excitedly* Then, me!

Akihiko: I came in next.

Mitsuru: And then?

Ken: I followed shortly after Sanada-senpai.

Akihiko: Oh, yeah. *looks at those at the rest* Who else?

Aigis: *looks at Koromaru* Koromaru had his in a different way, but, he was also able to see him.

Junpei: *turns to Koromaru* That's great, right, boy?

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Mitsuru: I followed afterwards.

Akihiko: *staggers back* R-Really?! When?!

Mitsuru: You may not be aware of it, but, I was able to talk to him during the time I fell in the chasm in Antenora.

Akihiko: *mumbles to himself* I knew something was weird when you showed up with his Persona…

Junpei: *looks at Mitsuru* Seriously?!

Mitsuru: *turns to Junpei* It's natural that you don't know, Iori. You weren't there when that happened.

Junpei: *scratches his head* Oh… I-I see.

Yukari: *grins* What~? Scared to be Stupei again~?

Junpei: *snaps at Yukari* Of course not!

Yukari: *smirks* Stupei!

Junpei: Hey!

Mitsuru: *stops Yukari and Junpei* Now, now. That's enough.

Fuuka: *fidgets* Umm…

Yukari: *looks at Fuuka* What's wrong, Fuuka?

Fuuka: *points to herself* That...only leaves...me...doesn't it?

Others: …!!!

Yukari: Hey… That's right.

Junpei: Well, don't worry, Fuuka… All you need to do is think about him… I guess.

Akihiko: Yeah, maybe a life-and-death situation isn't required.

Ken: Why don't you try now, senpai?

Fuuka: *shakes nervously* But…

Mitsuru: Don't worry, Yamagishi. We believe in you and your abilities.

Junpei: Go on, you can do it.

Yukari: Yeah, Fuuka! Heck, even Stupei here can do it.

Junpei: *snaps at Yukari* Stop calling me that!

Fuuka: I-I'll try.

_Fuuka closes her eyes, and concentrates real hard to try and think only of Minato, and…_

Fuuka: "Please…"

_Nothing happens and no Persona appears before Fuuka…_

Fuuka: *opens her eyes* I…

Yukari: Fuuka…

Fuuka: I…I'm sorry! I-I…I didn't-

Akihiko: It's okay. I'm sure you'll be able to call one of "his" Persona, soon enough. You're just…tired, right?

Junpei: Yeah, yeah! That's right!

Fuuka: *lowers her head* Thank you…

Mitsuru: Yamagishi… Don't worry about it. We-

Fuuka: It's okay, senpai… I'm really useless, anyway.

Mitsuru: That's not true, Yamagishi!

Fuuka: It…It's true! *runs away*

Mitsuru: Yamagishi! *reaches out her hand to Fuuka*

Yukari: Quick! Let's go after her! *runs after Fuuka*

Others: *followed a second after Yukari and ran off to follow Fuuka *

_They all run after Fuuka, meanwhile, where Chidori and Minato are…_

Chidori: …Will I really be able to return?

Minato: Yes…

Chidori: Then… What about Junpei?

Minato: Don't worry about that.

Chidori: How did he live? Tell me.

Minato: Huh? What are you talking about?

Chidori: I know you know.

Minato: All right, all right. Well, it has been quite some time since he acquired my Persona…right?

Chidori: And?

Minato: Well… My Persona already gave him part of my life for him to live.

Chidori: For how long?

Minato: The normal life span of a human.

Chidori: I see. So, you gave him life, all along.

Minato: Hey, c'mon, smile. You're gonna be with Junpei soon. Trust me.

Chidori: I know that…

Minato: Then, why the long face?

Chidori: What about-

Minato: *forces a smile* Don't worry about me.

Chidori: …

Minato: So… This is goodbye…

Chidori: What?

Minato: You'll just have to wait until they succeed to continue on to April 1st…

Chidori: I can't go yet!

Minato: *waves at Chidori and turns around* Goodbye.

_Chidori is suddenly surrounded by a bright cylindrical light and she vanishes…_

Minato: *sits down on the floor* It's suddenly so quiet… *sighs and then looks up* I wonder what Yukari's doing right now…

_Meanwhile, Yukari and the others are chasing Fuuka…_

Fuuka: *running away towards the lounge* …

Yukari: Wait! Fuuka!

_Fuuka reaches the lounge and no longer has anywhere to run to…_

Fuuka: *stops running and looks around* I know it! You're all thinking I'm useless…and…I'm…

Mitsuru: Stop it, Yamagishi!

Akihiko: We never thought of you that way!

Fuuka: *shakes her head* You're all just saying that!

Junpei: Stop this, Fuuka! We're a team! We'll never think of you that way!

Fuuka: No!

Ken: Please, senpai, listen to us.

Yukari: Fuuka…

Aigis: This is not the way we want it to be. Please listen to us, Fuuka-san.

Fuuka: NO!

_Fuuka runs towards the Abyss of Time…_

Kormaru: Arf! Arf!

Mitsuru: Quick! Let's run after Yamagishi!

Akihiko: Right!

_They run after Fuuka towards the Abyss of Time, and, as they arrive on the Abyss of Time…_

Mitsuru: *gasps* A Shadow?

Akihiko: No ordinary one to boot.

Yukari: *looking for Fuuka* Fuuka?! Where are you?!

_Yukari sees Fuuka standing beneath a Shadow…_

Yukari: Fuuka! *readies her bow and rushes off towards the Shadow*

Mitsuru: *readies her rapier* We must rescue Yamagishi! *runs towards the Shadow*

Fuuka: *holds her head* I'm so helpless… I-I can't even scan this Shadow…even though it's so close to me… I knew it… I… I…

Yukari: "Why can't Fuuka call you? Why not? Please, Minato… Help her…"

Mitsuru: *looks at Yukari* Takeba!

Yukari: *quickly looks at Mitsuru* Huh?

Mitsuru: Stay alert!

Yukari: *nods* R-Right! *fires off an arrow at the Shadow*

Akihiko: Damn Shadow! *gives the Shadow a quick jab on its side and dashes off to the other side*

Ken: *summons his Persona* Lucifer! Megidolaon!

_The Shadow is not fazed with Ken's attack…_

Ken: What happened?

*the Shadow attacks Ken, but Ken dodges*

Mitsuru: Yamgishi, please scan the opponent! Yamagishi!

Fuuka: I… I… If only it wasn't me…

_The whole messy situation suddenly disappears. The Shadow disappears as the place began to fill with white light. The white light soon disappears, and they are transported to different place…_

Akihiko: *looks around* Huh? Where'd that Shadow go?

Junpei: *looks around* Is this…a school?

Yukari: Yeah… Isn't this…Gekkoukan?

Mitsuru: *looks around* I can't be mistaken… This is indeed Gekkoukan from before.

Junpei: Shit. This is our school?

Akihiko: *sees Fuuka* Is that Fuuka?

Mitsuru: Yamagishi…

Yukari: …Fuuka?

Fuuka: *looks around* This is…

_A classroom door opens and…_

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

A/N: Bwahahahaha!!!

***: *sweatdrops* uhmmm…Anyway…it looks like things are picking up…

Empyrea: Well, yeah. I mean, we're almost done aren't we? *turns to readers* See you guys at the next chapter! *waves hand*


	22. Chapter 22: Agony to Bliss

A/N: Mira is an OC. She didn't appear anywhere in the game. Don't worry about her too much, though. She won't appear in any other chapters.

***: So, now that you got that off your chest, let's get on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters, only the plot.

**Chapter 22: Agony to Bliss**

_Happiness. That's what all of them felt the moment they all realized it may be possible to bring back a lost friend. That is, until it hit them that they are still quite far from their destination. Fuuka had still to call Minato's Persona, as all of them, save Metis, have. This puts Fuuka on the spot, and when she failed, she ran off to the lounge, rejecting the helping hand they extended to her. She then mindlessly ran off to the Abyss of Time and, by the time the others found her, she was beneath a Shadow. The fight itself is draining not only because Fuuka would not scan the enemy, but, also because Fuuka is still absorbed in self-pity. In the middle of the battle, they were mysteriously transported to Gekkoukan from the past, outside a classroom…_

Fuuka: … *slowly peeks inside the classroom door* …!!! *gasps*

Mitsuru: _*_walks towards Fuuka* What's wrong, Yamagishi?

Fuuka: This place…it's…

Akihiko: *looks inside the classroom* What with it?

Junpei: *looks at Fuuka* You…know this place, Fuuka?

Fuuka: *lowers her head* I think…I do…

Yukari: Hmm… *looks inside the classroom*

_The empty classroom that they saw suddenly began to fill with students, and the scenario now focuses on the seats in the middle of the classroom… _

Young teal-haired girl: … *taking out her bento*

Brunette girl with high socks: *waves at the teal-haired girl* Hey, there. What was your name again?

Young teal-haired girl: *looks at the brunette girl* Yamagishi… Fuuka Yamagishi.

Others (except Fuuka): …!!!

Yukari: Wait… Did she just say Fuuka?!

Junpei: *points at the other Fuuka* That's…Fuuka?!

Akihiko: So then, this is…

Fuuka: *looks at her past self and the brunette girl* Them…

Past Fuuka: What do you need?

Brunette girl with high socks: Oh, nothing… Hey, want to be friends with us?

Past Fuuka: Who are you?

Brunette girl with high socks: *points to herself* Me? *smiles* I'm Mira.

Past Fuuka: *smiles* Nice...to meet you, Mira.

Mira: Yeah, yeah. So, do you want to be friends or not?

Past Fuuka: Well…*nods* All right…

Mira: Oh. So, you want to be friends? Then, go buy us some bread.

Past Fuuka: Okay, but, I need money to buy, and-

Mira: *shrugs* Of course, you'll pay. *looks at the past Fuuka* That's how friends should be, right?

Past Fuuka: Huh? But..I-

Mira: *is irritated* Look, you said you want to be friends with us, right? *points at the classroom's door* So…GO! Just go!

Past Fuuka: O-Okay…

Mira: Hmph. *smiles* Good, now go.

Past Fuuka: *walks out of the classroom*

_The others have now confirmed that what they're seeing is indeed Fuuka's past. They can feel themselves fill with irritation and anger as Mira laughs there, along with the other girls she's with… _

Mitsuru: *lowers her head* Yamagishi was…

Junpei: *tries to talk with Mira* Hey, you! That's rude! How can you say that?!

Yukari: *narrows her eyes at Mira and crosses her arms* I really can't stand girls like that!

Akihiko: *grits his teeth* …

Ken: *looks at Fuuka* Senpai…

Aigis: *looks at Fuuka* …

_Suddenly, the scenario changes again, and this time, they're in a library, they saw the past Fuuka in one of the rows of bookshelves; they figured she must've been looking for a certain book…_

Fuuka: A library?

Past Fuuka: "I'm glad I have a friend like Mira"… *looks to her right* Ah! Mi- *she notices Mira with another student* "Who's that?"

Mira: So, that's the story.

Girl with Mira: *giggles* I see. Lucky you, this Fuukie girl always treats you to everything.

Mira: *giggles* Yeah! Seriously, she's such an idiot. She actually thinks that I want to be friends with her.

Past Fuuka: …!!!

Mira: She's just my wallet AND my servant.

Girl with Mira: *laughs* Sooo true~.

Mitsuru: That's just too much!

Akihiko: Ugh! Bitches!

Junpei: The hell are they talking about!

Yukari: *stands next to Fuuka* Fuuka…

Aigis: S-She…

Ken: Senpai…

_They all felt at that moment that they could handle no more of that "crap", as Ken would say, and so, they all felt relieved, minus Fuuka, when the scenario before them faded and they were returned to the Abyss of Time. That is, until they saw that their previous opponent is standing before them…_

Akihiko: *staggers back* The heck! That thing's still alive?!

Mitsuru: Let's finish this! *takes out her rapier and swiftly attacks the Shadow*

Aigis: *looks around* "Where's Metis? I haven't seen her since we arrived here…"

Yukari: *turns to Aigis* Aigis! Look out!

Aigis: *sees the Shadow is about to attack her* …!!! *barely dodges the Shadow's attack*

Fuuka: *stands still* "I…I never had any friends… Why is that? I… If only I was stronger, *tears start falling from Fuuka's eyes* smarter… braver… Why?! Why?! Why?!"

Strange voice: "That's not true."

Fuuka: …!!! *turns around and sees Minato behind her*

Minato: "You know that's not true."

Fuuka: "Minato-kun?!"

Minato: "You look ugly when you're crying."

Fuuka: "…I'm hopeless…" *sniff*

Minato: *smiles* "Don't cry." *washes away the tears from her eye with his finger*

Fuuka: "But…I-"

Minato: "It's not how you think it is, Fuuka-san."

Fuuka: *averts her gaze* "That's not true... No one needs me…"

Minato: "A part of me lies within you… Always waiting until you finally realize it's there, and grasp it with your gentle soul. *holds Fuuka's hands with both of his*

Fuuka: *quickly looks at Minato* "…!!! Minato-kun?!"

Minato: "Is it so bad to be different?"

Fuuka: *lowers her head* "…But, I…I…I can't do anything for any of you."

Minato: "You can, Fuuka-san. I need you…"

Fuuka: *looks up to Minato* …!!!

Minato: "I need your help."

Fuuka: "My help?"

Minato: "To bring back part of me and make it whole. I want you to know…that…" *let's go of her hands*

Fuuka: "What? What are you talking about?"

Minato: "Call me."

Fuuka: "…???"

Minato: "See me not as you see me now…but, as another personification of me… The real me… My inner self… My Persona…"

Fuuka: *nods* "I…I understand."

Minato: *smiles* "Thank you."

Fuuka: "I know."

Minato: *whispers to Fuuka* "Always remember… Everyone's here with you… And, even if you lose all of your friends…I'll be your friend. I promise."

Fuuka: *tears fall from Fuuka's eyes* "Thank you… Minato-kun…"

Minato: "Just Minato. I don't mind."

Fuuka: *smiles* "Then, call me Fuuka."

Minato: "No more tears, okay?"

Fuuka: *nods*

_Fuuka's smile remains even as Minato fades before her. Her consciousness returns to the Abyss of Time, and she sees her friends struggling against a Shadow…_

Junpei: *dodges the Shadow's attack* Stupid Shadow! Surt's attacks ain't workin!

Yukari: *fires off an arrow, then looks at Mitsuru* How's Fuuka?

Mitsuru: *slashes at the Shadow but had to jump back to dodge it's counterattack* She still won't respond!

Fuuka: I'm sorry, everyone… *wipes away her tears with her hand*

Yukari: *looks at Fuuka* Fuuka?

Fuuka: I won't look down anymore! *raises her head* I'll fight for everyone! I know we can win!

Akihiko: *smirks* You got that right!

Junpei: We were only waiting for you! *summons his Persona* Susano-o! Vorpal Blade!

Mitsuru: Let's go, Yamagishi! *summons her Persona* Helel! Morning Star!

Fuuka: *nods* Yes! I'll scan the enemy!

Akihiko: We're counting on you! *assaults the Shadow with a flurry of hits*

Ken: *looks at Fuuka* We know you can do it, senpai! *pierces the Shadow*

Fuuka: I see it. I see its weakness.

Mitsuru: *evades the Shadow's attack* Please tell us, Yamagishi.

Fuuka: Its weakness is wind.

Yukari: Metis can handle that. *turns around to face Metis* Huh? Where's Metis?

Aigis: *shoots the Shadow* "Metis…"

Mitsuru: Where's Metis? *looks around*

Akihiko: Does this Shadow have any other weaknesses?

Fuuka: *shakes her head* Nothing else.

Junpei: Oh, shit! *looks at them* Is there no one else with Garu skills here?

Fuuka: Wait.

Mitsuru: What's wrong, Yamagishi?

Fuuka: *steps forward* I can handle this.

Others: …???

_The others were dumbfounded. Sure, Fuuka has always helped them, but never as an active fighter. She lets go of her evoker, she then straightens herself, lowers her head and closes her eyes, her hands clasped. Now surrounded by blue light and scattered mirror shards, she looks up, opens her eyes and calls out her Persona… _

Fuuka: Come! Norn!

Others: …!!!

Yukari: Fuuka summoned…one of "his" Personas…

Fuuka: Panta Rhei!

_As wind is its weakness, the Shadow is eliminated in an instant with Fuuka's attack…_

Yukari: That…

Fuuka: I'm sorry! *bows down*

Yukari: *beams with happiness* That's amazing, Fuuka!

Fuuka: …!

Junpei: *grins* That's like, TOTALLY COOL!

Mitsuru: *smiles* We always knew you could do it, Yamagishi.

Akihiko: *pats Fuuka's back* That's good for you.

Ken: *beams with happiness* That was amazing, senpai!

Koromaru: *wags his tail* Arf! Arf!

Fuuka: Everyone… *falls down to her knees*

Junpei: Uh…F-Fuuka?

Yukari: *kneels beside Fuuka* Hey, you okay?

Akihiko: Are you exhausted?

Fuuka: *smiles* I'm happy.

Mitsuru: *smiles* It's okay, Yamagishi. We'll be here.

Fuuka: *nods* I know… Thank you…

Yukari: Let's go back for now…

Fuuka: *nods*

_They head back to dorm and gather in the lounge to discuss about the recent event…_

Junpei: How come we got to see Fuuka's past?

Mitsuru: That's right. There was no door, and…

Fuuka: Actually…I saw him, too.

Mitsuru: *looks at Fuuka* When?

Fuuka: *looks at Mitsuru* During the battle with the Shadow.

Yukari: *looks at Fuuka* Really? How's he doing?

Fuuka: *looks at Yukari* He looks really lonely there… I'm actually worried…

Yukari: *lowers her head a bit* …Really?

Mitsuru: So, what else did he say?

Fuuka: *looks at Mitsuru* Oh, uh…well…I… *blushes*

Yukari: What?

Aigis: *looks at Fuuka* Fuuka-san… Your temperature is rising.

Fuuka: *looks at Aigis* Huh? D-Don't worry… I'm-I'm okay, really.

Yukari: *stares at Fuuka* Fuuka…

Fuuka: *looks at Yukari* Huh? What's wrong?

Mitsuru: *looks at Yukari*…Takeba?

Akihiko: So, what happened? Did he say anything about…umm…I dunno…anything.

Fuuka: No… Nothing important, really… He just consoled me, that's all.

Yukari: *narrows her eyes and is still staring at Fuuka* Consoled…huh…

Fuuka: Yeah, and, about what he said…well…can it be just between him and me?

Yukari: …!!!

Mitsuru: I suppose. If it's personal, then, that's fine with us.

Akihiko: *nods* Yeah. There are some things that you don't want to say to others.

Junpei: *nods* I can understand that much.

Aigis: *looks uneasy and keeps looking around* …

Ken: *smiles* That's okay, senpai.

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Fuuka: *looks at them* Thank you everyone, I-

Yukari: *stands up* Wait, Fuuka.

Others: …???

Mitsuru: *looks at Yukari* T-Takeba? W-What's wrong?

Akihiko: Uhh…Yukari?

Fuuka: *turns to Yukari* What's wrong, Yukari-chan?

Yukari: Tell me the truth, Fuuka.

Fuuka: About what?

Yukari: *glares at Fuuka* Did he…hold your hands or not?!

Fuuka:*blushes* …!!! Huh? Well…

Akihiko: *facepalms* "This again…"

Mitsuru: *looks at them* What's going on?

Yukari: *gives Fuuka a death glare* Answer me, Fuuka!

Fuuka: Well… *averts her gaze* Minato did…

Yukari: WHAT?!

Mitsuru: *looks nervously at Yukari* Calm down, Takeba.

Akihiko: *looks at Ken*…What now?

Ken: *sweatdrops, then, looks at Akihiko* Well… We can't stop senpai now.

Koromaru: *whimpers*

Akihiko: *sighs* I guess you have a point there.

Aigis: *still looking around* …

Yukari: *talks to thin air* Hey, you! That's too much now! Who else are you flirting with, huh?! Even Fuuka calls you "Minato" now! ANSWER ME! You- You- TRAITOR! YOU SCUM! WOMANIZER!

Mitsuru: Wait, Takeba, please!

Fuuka: Umm… *looks at Aigis* Huh? What's wrong, Aigis?

Aigis: *stands up* Everyone…

_The ruckus stops and…_

Aigis: Where's Metis?

Others: …!!!

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY TWO **

A/N: All right, I just wanna clear it here and now: This is a MinatoxYukari fic, that's all.

***: And since that's all, see you guys at the next chapter!


	23. Chapter 23: Divided

A/N: And here is chapter 23! Just a little more, this fic is about to reach it's end.

***: Yeah, about 10 chapters at most. Well, we aren't even at the climax yet! So…You! Don't even think about leaving us hanging!

Empyrea: Of course not! And on that note, let's get on with chapter 23!

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters, only the plot**.**

**Chapter 23: Divided**

_Fuuka was finally able to summon one of Minato's Personas. Everyone was happy for her, even Yukari who had THAT fit for the third time. Well, that is, until Aigis finally mentioned to them Metis' absence… _

Fuuka: Now that you mention it, I don't feel her anywhere in the dorm.

Aigis: She couldn't have gotten out of the dorm, so, she's still here. *looks at them* Let's looks for her.

Others: *nods*

_They decided to split up to hasten the search, so, they divided themselves into groups and searched the dorm. We begin with Ken and Koromaru who are in the 4__th__ Command Room…_

Ken: *turns to Koromaru who is standing beside him* Smell anything, Koro-chan?

Koromaru: *whimpers*

Ken: *pats Kormaru's head* It's okay, boy. Let's just look somewhere else.

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

_With that the two left the room, meanwhile, in the 2__nd__ floor hallway…_

Yukari: *looks around* Metis? Metis, are you here? Hmm… I wonder where she would go… Without Aigis, or any of us, too…

_Akihiko, meanwhile, was looking for Metis in the rooms of the dorm, he had now opened the door of the last room in the 3rd floor…_

Akihiko: *closes the door* Metis… Damn! *slams his fist on the door* Where is she?!

_Fuuka and Mitsuru are together in the lounge. Fuuka summoned her Persona, Norn, to search the area for Metis…_

Mitsuru: *standing in front of Fuuka* Any luck?

Fuuka: *stops concentrating* No… Nothing at all…

Mitsuru: I see… Thank you for your hard work, Yamagishi.

Fuuka: I'm glad I could help, senpai.

Mitsuru: *averts her gaze* But… Where would Metis go?

Fuuka: I'm worried.

Mitsuru: *looks at Fuuka* We don't know what happened yet. Don't worry… She'll be fine, we'll find her.

Fuuka: *nods* Yes. I'll scan the dorm again.

Mitsuru: That would be best.

_Junpei is conducting his search on the top floor, near the door to the rooftop…_

Junpei: *trying to open the door to the rooftop* "Maybe she went here. No luck… Not even her can go outside, huh… My bad, I'll look someplace else, then." *goes down the stairs*

_And finally, we find Aigis at the Desert of Doors…_

Aigis: *standing in the middle of the desert of doors* "Metis… Where are you?" Metis are you here? If you are, then, please, respond to my voice!

_No one answers Aigis…_

Aigis: *looks around* Met- …!!!

_Aigis sees Metis standing in front of the door to the Velvet Room…_

Aigis: *walks towards Metis* Metis, as well?

Metis: … *remains unresponsive*

Aigis: Metis…

_Meanwhile, where Metis' mind has traveled upon entering the Velvet Room…_

Metis: Why did you call me here?

Minato: *sighs* I didn't call you. Seriously, how did this become a misconception?

Metis: Huh?

Minato: *points to Metis* You're the one who summoned me here, *shrugs* besides, did you know that Igor has been reprimanding me for bringing too many visitors here. Geez.

Metis: I see… My doubts, huh.

Minato: Maybe… So, what brings you here?

Metis: Nothing, I guess…

Minato: Let me ask you something, then.

Metis: What?

Minato: How's everything at the dorm? Are you blending in?

Metis: I still think they don't trust me, or rather, they all hate me.

Minato: I see… Does Aigis hate you, too?

Metis: Not hate, I guess…

Minato: What? She doesn't trust you?

Metis: *averts her gaze* I think she does…not wholeheartedly, though.

Minato: And, the others?

Metis: *looks at Minato* The rest hates me.

Minato: What if it's the other way around?

Metis: Let's stop talking about this, okay?

Minato: Fine.

Metis: Now, I have a question for you.

Minato: What is it?

Metis: Why did you give them your Personas?

Minato: …

Metis: *glares at Minato* Tell me!

Minato: *averts his gaze* I don't want to.

Metis: Hey!

Minato: *looks at Metis* Sorry… It's just that…

Metis: *crosses her arms and looks away from Minato* Fine. You don't have to answer if you don't want to.

Minato: It's not that. It's just that… I…

Metis: *looks at Minato*…Yes?

Minato: *lowers his head* Even I'm…not sure about the reason…

Metis: What?

Minato: At first, the purpose was to watch over them, to protect them despite my current situation…and…and…

Metis: And?

Minato: *looks at Metis* I wanted to help them…to help them…find the answer to life…but, now…I…

Metis: You're not sure?

Minato: Not anymore, I suppose…

Metis: Why?

Minato: After the incidents recently, I… I suddenly had an urge to go back… But, I know that this is where I belong now. I can no longer go back.

Metis: …That's not what you told me before.

Minato: Huh?

Metis: I'll find the answer! I'll find it! *stands up*

Minato: …! Hey.

Metis: I can't stay anymore! *walks towards the door* Bye…

Minato: *shrugs* I forgot even you had a key.

Metis: Farewell…right?

Minato: *smiles* Maybe.

Metis: *turns to Minato* I see.

_Metis leaves the Velvet Room and her mind returns to the Desert of Doors…_

Metis: "I'm back, huh." *looks around and sees Aigis* Sister?

Aigis: Are you back?

Metis: *nods* Yeah.

Aigis: Why did you go there, or rather, how?

Metis: …

Aigis: Please answer me, Metis.

Metis: *averts her gaze* I can't…

Aigis: …!

Metis: For now. *runs away towards a door*

Aigis: Oh, no. Metis! *attempts to run after Metis, but then, ran towards the dorm* "I should tell the others first."

_Everyone was surprised when Aigis suddenly burst out from the Abyss of Time. Aigis explained what happened as short as possible…_

Fuuka: Metis…

Yukari: She also went…to the Velvet Room?

Mitsuru: But how? She isn't a resident of this dorm.

Yukari: …!!! Wait!

Others: …??? *looks at Yukari*

Yukari: If we all succeeded in calling his Personas by remembering him, then… Isn't he supposed to be back by now? Like Chidori.

Others: …!!!

Mitsuru: That's right. I completely forgot about it.

Akihiko: What's going on, then?

Junpei: We didn't hear anything about him or anything from him…

Ken: *lowers his head* Why? Senpai's supposed to be here now…

Aigis: Could it be that we are still missing a piece?

Yukari: *looks at them* I want to ask him…

Mitsuru: *looks at Yukari* What about Metis, then?

Fuuka: That's right. We should go after her first. Something bad might happen to her.

Mitsuru: I agree.

Yukari: We can't do that! This is way more important!

Mitsuru: Takeba…

Yukari: I don't know about you guys, but, I'm going to the door that just opened!

Fuuka: Do you mean Judecca? That's where Metis ran off to, and-

Yukari: No! I meant Empyrean!

Others: …!!!

Mitsuru: You can't go alone, Takeba!

Yukari: I'm going, no matter what! I may find the answers there! I have to know!

Mitsuru: …

Yukari: Nothing you say can change my mind. I'm leaving. *about to walk away*

Mitsuru: Wait! Takeba!

Yukari: *turns to Mitsuru* What?

Mitsuru: Everyone.

Others (besides Yukari): *looks at Mitsuru*

Mitsuru: Takeba's right. This matter is important. But, that doesn't mean we should just leave Metis alone, either.

Fuuka: What are you trying to say, senpai?

Mitsuru: *looks at Fuuka* That we split up. One group will go to Judecca and search for Metis, and another will go to Empyrean and investigate there.

Junpei: What?

Akihiko: Hmm… If it helps hasten things up, *smirks* count me in! I want to know the answer, too!

Yukari: *looks at Akihiko* Senpai…

Junpei: Well, then, me, too! It's not fair that only Chidori gets to live again! And, even that was thanks to him, too!

Yukari: *turns to Junpei* Junpei…

Junpei: Hey, c'mon! He's my buddy, too!

Yukari: *smiles*

Ken: I'll go, too. I kinda like the idea.

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Akihiko: True. This is hitting two birds with one stone.

Aigis: All right, then.

Yukari: *looks at them* Everyone.

Fuuka: *holds Yukari's hand* It'll be okay. I'll help, too.

Yukari: *smiles* Fuuka… Everyone… Thank you!

Junpei: *gives Yukari a thumbs up* Hey, don't sweat it!

Mitsuru: Well, then, let's group ourselves. *looks at them* Who wants to go to Judecca and rescue Metis?

Aigis: I'll go. I wish to know something from her.

Mitsuru: Anyone else?

Ken: Aigis-chan might need some help. I'll go with her.

Mitsuru: Very well.

Yukari: No need to ask me. I'm looking for "him".

Mitsuru: Yes… Who wish to go with Takeba?

Akihiko: I'll go.

Mitsuru: Who else?

Ken: I guess I'll be taking Koromaru with us. We might need his help.

Mitsuru: I understand.

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Junpei: I'm going with Yuka-tan.

Mitsuru: I'm going with Takeba, as well.

Fuuka: I'll stay here and support you all from here.

Mitsuru: Thank you, Yamagishi. We'll contact you if anything happens.

Fuuka: I understand.

Mitsuru: We'll be going then, we can't afford to waste anymore time.

Others: *nods*

_They all head for their assigned doors and Fuuka remained in the Desert of Doors to support both parties that left for their mission…_

Aigis: "Metis…" *opens the Door of Judecca*

Yukari: "I'm coming, Minato!" *opens the Door of Empyrean*

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

A/N: All right, only one thing I want to clear. Fuuka might've changed the Persona she used, but, even so, she retained her scanning abilities (even if it was Norn who she summoned). The Persona has nothing to do with it.

***: This is getting exciting. This fic always had its chapters' story flow straight, but the next two will be happening on the same time. Well, this is her idea, not mine. So, ciao! *waves hand*


	24. Chapter 24: The Truth

A/N: Oh, yeah! After encountering writer's block, here is the 24th chapter!

***: The thing is this chapter is shorter than the last one…

Empyrea: Ahhh…who cares! Let's just get on the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters, only the plot.

**Chapter 24: The Truth**

_Things have definitely gone haywire. First, Metis runs away, who-knows-why, then, they suddenly realized that even if they all have summoned Minato's Persona, they still weren't able to bring him back. With Aigis wanting to go after Metis, and Yukari wanting to search Empyrean, they thought it would be best if they split up at the moment. So, Aigis, together with Ken and Koromaru, is now in front of the Door of Judecca…_

Aigis: "I'm coming…Metis…" *opens the Door of Judecca*

_They enter Judecca, meanwhile, on Yukari's side, Yukari, together with Mitsuru, Akihiko and Junpei, is in front of the Door of Empyrean…_

Yukari: "I won't let you down." *opens the Door of Empyrean*

_They enter Empyrean, back to Aigis' side in Judecca…_

Aigis: *looks around* …

Fuuka: How are you all doing?

Ken: We're fine. This place seems pretty normal, so far.

Fuuka: That's good, then.

Ken: Do you feel anything, senpai?

Fuuka: Give me a moment. I'll scan the areas ahead. I'll contact you as soon as I sense something.

Ken: Thank you, senpai.

Aigis: Something does not feel right…

Ken: *looks around* … *turns to Aigis* What's wrong?

Aigis: *cautiously looking around* It's too silent… I feel anxious about the atmosphere.

Ken: Really?

Koromaru: *walks forward* Arf! Arf!

Ken: What's wrong, Koro-chan? *walks towards Koromaru* …!!! Senpai!

Aigis: *turns to Ken* What's wrong?

Ken: *points at a silhouette from quite a distance in front of him* Is that-

Aigis: It's no Shadow… I can feel it. …!!! Metis! Is that you?

Silhouette: …

Aigis: Metis! *runs towards the silhouette*

Ken: Senpai! Wait! *runs after Aigis*

Kormaru: Arf! Arf! *runs after Aigis and Ken*

Aigis: Wait! *stops after reaching a point near the silhouette* I wish to ask you something. Please, listen to me.

Silhouette: There's nothing to know… Sister…

Aigis: Metis!

Metis: *shows herself* I must find the answer. Don't follow me anymore! *runs further into Judecca*

Aigis: "Why?! Why do you push me away?"

Ken: We have to go after her!

Fuuka: What happened? I suddenly felt a strange familiar presence, and then-

Ken: That must have been Metis, senpai…

Fuuka: …! What? You found her?!

Ken: Yes… But, she ran away again.

Koromaru: *whimpers*

Aigis: *looking at her feet and is in deep thought* …

Ken: *turns to Aigis* Aigis-san?

Aigis: Let's follow her.

_They ran deeper into Judecca in order to catch up to Metis, meanwhile, in Empyrean; things aren't exactly a walk in the park for Yukari and the others…_

Junpei: *calls Yukari in a cheerful manner* Hey! Yuka-tan!

Yukari: *keeps walking forward* What?

Junpei: Are we lost?

Yukari: No.

Junpei: Hey, Yuka-tan~!

Yukari: *stops walking and turns to Junpei with an irritated face* What?!

Junpei: Face it! We're lost!

Yukari: No, we're not. That's impossible.

Junpei: *snaps at Yukari* How can that be impossible?! Look around you! This-is-a-maze!

Mitsuru: Correction, Iori. This is a labyrinth.

Junpei: *looks at Mitsuru* Lobby- what? *looks at Yukari* Anyhow, we're clearly lost in this lobby- ugh!

Yukari: *snaps at Junpei* We're not lost!

Junpei: *glares at Yukari* If this thing ain't a lobby-whatever, then, it's clearly a maze!

Mitsuru: *sighs* It's a labyrinth, Iori.

Yukari: How do you know that, huh?! STUPEI!

Junpei: Stop calling me that!

Yukari: No way! We're not even lost! STUPEI!

Junpei: That's the second time! I resent that!

Yukari: Ugh! Just shut up, Stupei!

Junpei: HEY!

Akihiko: *sweatdrops* Umm… Yukari… I know that what you think is what you believe… But, not facing reality… That's-

Yukari: *turns to Akihiko* What?! Got something to say, senpai?!

Akihiko: *looks away * Nope. Not a thing.

Yukari: Good. Then let's continue on. *turns around and starts walking again*

Junpei: *talks to himself, out loud* Shit. Now, we're really going to be even more lost…

Yukari: *stops walking* …

Junpei: Hey look, senpai! *turns to Akihiko* Isn't that Messa? *points to Messiah*

Akihiko: *steps back* Uhh… Be careful?

Mitsuru: *steps back* It's Messiah, Iori.

Junpei: *looks at Mitsuru* What's that?

Yukari: Megidolaon!

_While Junpei eats Yukari's wrath, we go back to Judecca, where Aigis, Ken and Koromaru are still chasing after Metis…_

Aigis: *running* "It's really too quiet… I don't understand… What is this feeling?"

Ken: *points to Metis* Over there! I see her!

Koromaru: *runs ahead* Arf! Arf!

Aigis: Be careful, Koromaru-san.

Koromaru: *growls*

Aigis: "I wonder what we'll see when reach what's up ahead…"

Ken: Koro-chan?

Koromaru: *a few ways ahead* Arf! Arf!

Ken: Did Koro-chan stop?

Aigis: He says to come quickly.

Ken: There he is. *stops in front of Koromaru* …!

Aigis: Metis! *sees something behind Metis* …!!! A door?

Metis: *opens the door* …

Aigis: What is-?

_The door opens for Metis and they were transported to the place where Minato's battle with Nyx took place, and an unexpected event played itself before them…_

Minato: *standing in front of Nyx with his finger pointed towards her*

Aigis: …!!! Is that-

Ken: When he…went off to fight Nyx.

Metis: He didn't fight Nyx.

Aigis & Ken: …!!!

Aigis: Metis? What is this?

Metis: Allow me to explain.

_Meanwhile, in Empyrean, Yukari and the others are witnessing the very same scene that Aigis and the rest are seeing…_

Yukari: Minato?!

Mitsuru: Why is-?

Akihiko: This time was when…!

Junpei: I hear voices…

Yukari: Is this-? …!!! Metis' voice?!

Others: …!!!

Mitsuru: Metis?! I thought she was missing!

Junpei: What's going on?!

_Meanwhile, back to Judecca, where Aigis and the others are..._

Aigis: What do you mean? Answer me!

Metis: You see…

_Minato was engulfed by light and darkness, and then, what they saw after that, was a statue that looks exactly like Minato, tied to a giant door-like wall…_

Ken: What is that?

Metis: The Great Seal…

Aigis: Great Seal?

Metis: Yes. The seal "he" made with "his" own life essence…so that mankind's wishes will never reach Nyx.

Aigis: What?!

Metis: You see… Nyx brings about The Fall when people seek for judgment.

Aigis: Judgment? Do you mean…Death?

Metis: Yes. For when humans lose hope and the will to live…they seek death. Even if they don't know about it…their hearts do.

Aigis: That's-

Ken: Dying, huh…

Metis: That's life. All things die… That's why the Great Seal…prevents the accumulated malice of all living beings from touching Nyx.

Aigis: Do you mean… That the seal was not meant for Nyx?

Metis: That is correct. That is why "he" did that.

Aigis: Death…

Metis: Sister…

Aigis: *looks at Metis* …

Metis: I don't think he has any regrets… He said: I made it that day… That's all that matters…

Aigis: Why?

Metis: Sister…

Aigis: Why did I not protect him…? I…I'm worthless… I could not even feel the pain he felt… I… *tears started to fall from Aigis' eyes*

Metis: *wipes away her tears* You've learned how to cry… He was right… Please don't follow me, anymore… *steps away for Aigis* I don't want to hurt any of you further… Goodbye… Sister… *runs away*

Ken: *extends out his hand to Metis* Wait!

Aigis: Ken… Wait…

Ken: *turns to Aigis* What is it, Aigis-san?

Koromaru: *whimpers*

Aigis: *lowers her head* I'm sorry… I can't…

Ken: *smiles* It's okay. We'll catch up with her later. Let's rest here.

Aigis: …Thank you.

_Back in Empyrean, Yukari and the others were also in shock from what they have found out…_

Yukari: That's-

Mitsuru: How could this have happened…? We…?

Akihiko: We were also the…cause of his…

Junpei: He…did that for us?

Akihiko: *punches a wall near him* Dammit!

Mitsuru: *puts her hand on Akihiko's shoulder* Akihiko… Even I…

Yukari: No regrets… I…

Mitsuru: We…

Junpei: Why, man?! Why did you that?!

Yukari: NO!

Others: *quickly looks at Yukari* …!!!

Mitsuru: …Takeba?

Junpei: Yuka-tan…

Yukari: *clenches her hands* We can't let this bring us down!

Others: …!!!

Yukari: We… *shakes her head* No… I know he wasn't contented!

Mitsuru: *lowers her head* But…Takeba…Metis just said…

Yukari: I don't care! Even if he was, then, I'm not! *lowers her head* I want to know why… *looks at them* I want to know what his answer to life was!

Others: …!!!

Mitsuru: *smiles* You're right, Takeba. I'm sorry… I had a brief moment of weakness… I cannot let this be the reason of our downfall!

Akihiko: *smiles* Yeah… Besides, now that we know, then all the more reason we have to save him.

Junpei: Right! If we were one of the reasons he did that, then…we just have to be stronger!

Yukari: *nods* I agree. If that malice for death…was also our wishes…then, we have to stop this! Let's find him!

Mitsuru: I'm with you, Takeba.

Akihiko: You got it!

Junpei: Count me in!

Yukari: Let's go! *turns around* …!!!

Mitsuru: What's wrong, Takeba?

Yukari: Messiah?! I-I didn't call you… Wait… Minato?!

Junpei: *looks around* Huh? Where?

_Messiah moves forward, deeper into the labyrinth of Empyrean…_

Yukari: *extends out her hand to Messiah* Wait! …!!! *gasps*

_Suddenly, who she sees is no longer Messiah, but, Minato, running further in…_

Yukari: *turns to the others* Let's go this way. *points in the direction Minato ran off to*

Junpei: Are you sure?

Yukari: Trust me! He's leading us. *runs off*

Others: …!!!

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR **

A/N: Awwwww… Yukari-chan's so sweet…

***: She's having her moment, so let's leave her be...We'll update as soon as we can… So…Ciao!


	25. Chapter 25: Nearly There

A/N: The 25th chapter already? Wow…It went by so fast…

***: We're really sorry. This chapter is so awfully short.

Empyrea: So, anyway, let's get on with chapter 25!

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters, only the plot.

**Chapter 25: Nearly There**

_After quite some time of being lost and after viewing the events that happened during the battle with Nyx, Messiah appeared before Yukari, then, moved forward, further into the labyrinth of Empyrean. Yukari, surprised that who was running into the labyrinth wasn't Messiah anymore, but Minato, called the others and ran after Minato, believing that he is leading the way…_

Mitsuru: *runs after Yukari and holds Yukari's arm* Wait! Takeba!

Yukari: *turns to Mitsuru* What?

Mitsuru: Are you sure?

Yukari: Of course! I believe in him!

Mitsuru: …Very well. *let's go of Yukari's arm* Let's go, then.

Yukari: *smiles* Thank you, senpai.

Mitsuru: I believe in him, as well, Takeba.

Yukari: Let's go.

_After a while of going into whatever direction Yukari points to…_

Junpei: *turns to Yukari* Okay? Uhhh… Which way now, Yuka-tan?

Yukari: *didn't hear Junpei, and is looking at Minato* … "He's not moving, yet."

Minato: *looks around* …

Yukari: "I wonder what he's looking at, or rather, what he's looking for…"

Junpei: Uhh…Yuka-tan? Yuka-tan, do you hear me?

Mitsuru: *looks at Junpei* Don't break her concentration, Iori.

Junpei: *looks at Mitsuru* Huh? Uhh…right. Sorry.

Akihiko: Do you think she's still following Minato?

Mitsuru: *turns to Akihiko* It's most likely that way.

Akihiko: *looks at Mitsuru* How come we can't see Minato?

Mitsuru: Well…

Akihiko: How come Yukari can see him?

Mitsuru: That's not what truly concerns me.

Akihiko: …???

Mitsuru: It's the fact that Takeba said something about Messiah before mentioning Minato.

Akihiko: So?

Mitsuru: Don't you get it? That may not be him.

Akihiko: …!!! What?! You sure about this?!

Mitsuru: No… Actually, it's just a theory.

Akihiko: *sighs* Well, that makes me relieved.

Mitsuru: Sorry to worry you, Akihiko.

Akihiko: Right… No problem.

Mitsuru: …

Yukari: We should go that way. *points to her right*

Mitsuru: Right.

_Meanwhile, in Judecca…_

Aigis: *sitting down while leaning on a wall* I'm sorry to keep you, Ken.

Ken: *sitting next to Aigis* It's no big deal.

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Aigis: You too, Koromaru. I…I'm afraid…

Ken: Me, too…

Aigis: I'm scared that we might learn another…

Ken: That we might learn something heartbreaking…about senpai, right?

Aigis: *nods* I could not protect him… *lowers her head* Even now… I was always the one being protected.

Ken: *stands up* Then…

Aigis: *looks at Ken* …?

Ken: *looks at Aigis* Isn't that another reason to protect him?

Aigis: …!!!

Ken: Something in my heart tells me that if I can't do this… Then, mom and Shinjiro-san would laugh at me…

Aigis: Ken…

Ken: Metis should still be nearby.

Aigis: *stands up* Let's go.

Ken: *nods* Yeah.

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

_Back in Empyrean…_

Junpei: It's been a while since we've been following him.

Mitsuru: Have patience, Iori.

Akihiko: Hey, look. *points forward*

Mitsuru: What is it, Akihiko?

Akihiko: Is that a door?

Yukari: Looks like it. *walks towards the door*

Messiah: My master dictates that this door be the gate to salvation.

Yukari: Salvation?

Mitsuru: When did Messiah get there?

Akihiko: Well… We were following him.

Junpei: What's this about salvation? *looks at Yukari* Hey, Yuka-tan, do you know?

Yukari: *is looking at the door* No… I have no idea.

Junpei: I see.

Mitsuru: Do you think we should rest here for a while?

Yukari: *turns to them* I think so.

Akihiko: While we're at it, let's figure out this salvation thing.

Junpei: *sits* Phew. I wanted to rest.

Mitsuru: *sits down* Me, too.

Yukari: Well, I have to agree. That was quite a long walk we had there.

Akihiko: *sits down and leans on a wall* Who would have thought this place was that big?

Mitsuru: I wonder how the others are holding out.

Yukari: You think they already found Metis?

Mitsuru: Most likely.

Akihiko: Why don't we ask Fuuka? She's been really silent all this time.

Junpei: Okay. Hey, Fuuka-san.

Fuuka: H…e..llo?

Mitsuru: Yamagishi, can you hear us?

Fuuka: My power couldn't reach moments ago. Are you all okay?

Mitsuru: We're fine.

Fuuka: Thank goodness.

Yukari: *touches the door* Hey, Fuuka.

Fuuka: Yes?

Yukari: If it's not too much… Can you please scan this door?

Fuuka: Let me see if I can help.

Yukari: Thanks.

Mitsuru: Do you think this door is the same as the others?

Akihiko: Probably, but…

Yukari: Something gives me the feeling that it's quite different.

Junpei: Yeah… Something about it doesn't feel right.

Yukari: Actually, it feels familiar…

Mitsuru: Now that Takeba mentioned it…

Junpei: Really?

Akihiko: "He's out of the loop again?" *sighs*

Junpei: *looks at Akihiko* Hey!

Yukari: Stupei.

_Meanwhile, back in Judecca…_

Aigis: Fuuka-san?

Ken: Senpai? Can you hear us?

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Fuuka: Yes. I can finally hear you.

Aigis: This is a first for you, isn't it?

Fuuka: Huh?

Aigis: Trying to contact two parties at two distinct places. It is indeed a difficult task.

Fuuka: Don't worry, I'm okay. Thank you, Aigis.

Aigis: We would like to ask if you know where Metis is.

Ken: Do you sense her, senpai?

Fuuka: Give me a moment.

Aigis: … "This time, I won't turn back. I have to know…his answer."

Fuuka: I'm sensing a different, yet familiar kind of aura. Do you think that's her?

Aigis: We'll give it a try. Where do you sense that being?

Fuuka: Quite near you, actually.

Ken: Really? *looks around*

Fuuka: The aura is a few ways from your right, then, from there, go straight ahead.

Aigis: Thank you.

Fuuka: Be careful.

Ken: We will.

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

_The three dash towards the direction given to them by Fuuka…_

Aigis: "Will I find the answer I seek this way?"

Aigis: *stops running and gasps* "A door…"

Ken: *stops running* Aigis-san?

Koromaru: *stops running* Arf! Arf!

_Aigis tries to open the door…_

Aigis: "To the Velvet Room…"

_The door opens for Aigis, and she is sent to Velvet Room, seated at the guest's seat…_

Aigis: You…

Minato: *sitting in the couch in front of her* It's been a while…Aigis.

Aigis: Why…Why only now?

Minato: Why, you ask?

Aigis: Answer me.

Minato: Because, you realized just now…

Aigis: …Then, tell me something.

Minato: What?

Aigis: The answer to life… Is it death?

Minato: Why do you ask me that?

Aigis: I…

Minato: Is it because… You think I'm dead…?

Aigis: What do mean? Are you not?

Minato: Well… I died… In our world, I died…

Aigis: What do you mean?

Minato: You still consider me dead? I'm right here, talking with you…

Aigis: But…

Minato: Listen, Aigis.

Aigis: …?

Minato: The answer to life… It is what you think it is… Not mine, not theirs, not anyone else's. The answer is yours.

Aigis: My answer…

Minato: …The answer's always there… It's just waiting to be discovered…to be realized.

Aigis: Realized?

Minato: You already know the answer, but, you have not yet realized what it truly is.

Aigis: What it truly is?

Minato: *nods* You'll find it… On this journey you started.

Aigis: I…

Minato: You can make it. I know you can.

Aigis: Even without you?

Minato: It'll be alright. *stands up*

Aigis: *looks down* I don't know…

Minato: *pats Aigis' head* I'm here.

Aigis: …!!!

Minato: You'll find the answer…

Aigis: *looks at Minato* I'm sorry… That's really what I wanted to say…

Minato: I already told you, didn't I? You don't have anything to apologize for. If anything else, I should be the one apologizing to all of you.

Aigis: *tears start falling from Aigis' eyes* …

Minato: You always cry at moments like this. *wipes her tears* Go on.

Aigis: *smiles* Thank you.

Minato: *smiles*

_Aigis' mind returns to Judecca…_

Ken: Are you okay? Aigis-san!

Aigis: Let's go.

Ken: …??? *turns to Koromaru*

Koromaru: *whimpers*

Aigis: Let's find Metis.

Ken: Uhh… Right.

_They run towards their original destination, further into Judecca…_

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

A/N: Okay, guys, for the last time, this is and will always be a MinatoxYukari fic. That scene with Aigis won't change anything.

***: Yeah, that scene is for the next chapter. *looks at Empyrea* Hey, what's that for?

Empyrea: *mashes *** with a hammer* Screw you! I won't let you spoil anything, any further!


	26. Chapter 26: I'll Choose You

A/N: 26th chapter folks! We're almost done! At least, I think…

***: Actually, we think this'll exceed 30 chapters. She moved it a bit again.

Empyrea: This is my fic, so back off!

***: Yeah, sure. I really think it's because I almost spoiled something important last chapter, right?

Empyrea: *squashes *** with a hammer* Don't mind her. Let's just get on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters, only the plot.

**Chapter 26: I'll Choose You**

_With a little help from Ken, Aigis gathered the courage to go after Metis and learn the truth, the Answer to Life. Just as they were chasing her, the door to the Velvet Room appeared before Aigis and, finally, she got to see Minato. After their conversation, her mind returned to Judecca and they continued their chase for Metis. After a while, they finally caught up with her…_

Aigis: *stops running* Metis…

Metis: *turns around* …!!! Sister?! Why?!

Aigis: I wish to know something from you.

Metis: What?

Aigis: How do you know…who "he" is?

Metis: That's…

Aigis: Please, answer me.

Metis: Well…

Aigis: I have to know. What is your relationship to Minato? And…where is he?

Metis: *averts her gaze* But… I promised him…I wouldn't tell… *looks at them* Especially to you guys.

Aigis: That no longer matters. I… *shakes her head* No, we must know.

Metis: … *nods* Very well, but, it'll be difficult to explain.

Aigis: *smiles* Thank you.

Metis: I won't tell you, though.

Aigis: …???

Ken: But, you just said-

Metis: *turns to Ken* It's easier if I just show you.

Aigis & Ken: …??? *looks at one another*

Metis: It's time. *turns around and opens the door in front of her*

_The door opens for Metis and they are transported to an unfamiliar place. It's pretty much empty aside from the four of them that are standing there…_

Aigis: *looks around* Where are we?

Ken: *looks around* There's nothing here…

Metis: This…was when I met him…

Aigis & Ken: …???

Metis: Watch.

_True enough, two figures appear before them, and it turned out that the two figures were Minato and Metis, of the past…_

Past Metis: *turns around* Hmm? Who are you?

Minato: That was my question.

Past Metis: Shut up.

Minato: Are you…a Shadow?

Past Metis: Shadow?

Minato: So, you're not…

Past Metis: Do you mean the creatures that live here?

Minato: *shrugs* Most likely.

Past Metis: Stop messing with me! *attacks Minato*

_Minato gracefully dodged the past Metis' incoming attack, and then, stood like he normally does, hands in his pockets, covered by blue light and scattered mirror shards, he then called out a Persona's name…_

Minato: Messiah!

Past Metis: What the-?!

Minato: *smirks*

_Minato knows who his target is, Metis, on the other hand was panicking, but then, she realized that she is not the one Messiah is targeting, it was something behind her. She quickly turned around and saw a Shadow, which Messiah quickly defeated. Messiah vanished and Metis faced Minato again… _

Minato: I'm not going to hurt you.

Past Metis: Why?

Minato: …??? What do you mean, "Why"?

Past Metis: Why did you do that?!

Minato: Because it was after the two of us.

Past Metis: Hmph.

Minato: *looks around* Do you live here?

Past Metis: You could say that.

Minato: *looks at Metis* And, you're all alone?

Past Metis: Yup, me and those Shadows.

Minato: That's so sad, but…

Past Metis: But, what?

Minato: *shrugs* I'll be staying here now, too.

Past Metis: WHY?!

Minato: *laughs* Don't give me that face.

Past Metis: Shut up.

Minato: *looks up* I gave up my life…to save the guys back at my old home…

Past Metis: You don't regret it?

Minato: *looks at Metis* Regret what?

Past Metis: That you lost your life?

Minato: Nah. *looks up* When you lose something… Then, that's life's way of telling you to let it go, because you're meant to open a door... *turns to Metis* One that'll lead to a much more important thing. *looks away* Besides, I made it that day… That's all that matters…

Past Metis: … *stares at Minato*

Minato: *looks at Metis and removes his right hand from his pocket, extending it to Metis* So… Nice to meet you, I guess.

Past Metis: Metis.

Minato: *stares at Metis* Huh?

Past Metis: My name.

Minato: Oh! Right! *smiles* I'm Arisato.

Past Metis: Arisato?

Minato: Yup! Minato Arisato.

Past Metis: Nice to meet you, too. *shakes his hand* And…

Minato: …???

Metis: *smiles* Welcome to your new home.

Minato: *stares at Metis* You smile just like Aigis…

Metis: Aigis?

Minato: *nods* Yeah, a friend from back home. Oh! Uhh…I meant my previous home.

Metis: *giggles*

Minato: Umm… Can you let go now?

Metis: Let go?

Minato: Umm… I meant my hand.

Metis: …!!! *lets go of Minato's hand and blushes* Sorry!

Minato: *laughs* You're funny.

Metis: Huh?

Minato: I like you.

Metis: HUH?!

Minato: I didn't mean it like that. I meant I like your personality. *smiles* I think we're going to be good friends.

Metis: *nods* Yeah!

_Those who are in Empyrean viewed the same scene, and Mitsuru, Akihiko and Junpei found themselves wishing they hadn't seen it at all…_

Yukari: *fuming* METIS!

Mitsuru: *trying to restrain Yukari* Calm down, Takeba! Please!

Yukari: I'm going to get you when we meet, and grind you, and-!

_As Yukari continues on with her babbles and Mitsuru keeps restraining her, Akihiko and Junpei have their own thoughts…_

Akihiko: "Yet again…" …

Junpei: *taps Akihiko's shoulder* Uhhh, senpai… Is Yuka-tan…okay?

Akihiko: *shrugs* Well… There's no stopping her now.

Junpei: You got me.

Akihiko: *sighs* …Sympathy here.

Junpei: *sighs* That's Yuka-tan for us.

Fuuka: Everyone!

Others: …!!!

Yukari: Fuuka?

Mitsuru: Yamagishi, what's wrong?

Fuuka: HELP!

Others: …!!!

Yukari: Fuuka…? Fuuka! What's happening?!

Fuuka: *the other sound sounds like static* A…big…Sh…dow…Ma…ce…

Yukari: Fuuka? Fuuka!

Mitsuru: Yamagishi! Yamagishi, answer us!

Akihiko: *looks at them* We gotta hurry!

Junpei: Right!

Mitsuru: *looks at them* Then, let's head for the Desert of Doors!

Others: *nods*

Mitsuru: *looks at Yukari* Takeba, do you know the way out?

Yukari: *looks around* Hmm… *nods* I can still tell.

Junpei: *looks at Yukari* Really?

Yukari: *looks at Junpei* With Messiah's traces…yeah. Let's go!

_They run towards the exit of Empyrean, meanwhile, on the side of Aigis' party…_

Aigis: Fuuka-san?!

Ken: What happened to senpai?!

Metis: Only one way to find out.

_Aigis and Ken look at Metis and nods…_

Metis: Let's make haste!

Ken: Okay!

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

_Aigis' party runs for the exit of Judecca, and, back to Empyrean, while Yukari's party is running as fast as they can towards the exit…_

Yukari: Fuuka… Please be safe…

Mitsuru: We're almost there!

Junpei: C'mon, feet! Don't fail me now!

Akihiko: *looks at Junpei* That's why I told you train!

Junpei: *looks at Akihiko* I will next time!

Mitsuru: Enough talk!

Akihiko: Uhh…right.

Junpei: Sorry.

Yukari: We're almost there, Fuuka! Hang in there!

_As they are running towards the exit, the surroundings suddenly changes, and Yukari knows something's out of place…_

Yukari: …!!! *looks around* "Huh?! Why am I running here?"

Mitsuru: We're almost there.

Junpei: We're going to keep our promise this time! *turns to Akihiko* Right, senpai?

Akihiko: *smirks* You don't have to tell me that.

Yukari: "Wait! We're running in Gekkoukan?! And-"

Fuuka: At last.

Yukari: "This isn't right! I was at Empyrean! And now- Why am I running towards the rooftop of Gekkoukan?!"

_Suddenly, Fuuka disappears, but, only Yukari notices…_

Yukari: *turns to Fuuka* "Fuuka's gone?!"

_Then, Akihiko disappears, as well…_

Yukari: *turns to Akihiko* "No way! Even senpai?! Is this a dream? I want to stop running! But- My legs won't listen!"

_Mitsuru disappears…_

Yukari: *tuns to Mitsuru* "Mitsuru-senpai?! Hey, wait!"

_Junpei disappears…_

Yukari: *turns to where Junpei was before* "Huh?! Even Junpei! No! Don't leave me!"

_Yukari reaches the door to the rooftop and finally, she stops running…_

Yukari: Huh? I stopped?

_Yukari is speechless and at the same time, she's confused on what to do…_

Yukari: *looks at the door* If I open this… Then, I'll see you again… Dead… No longer there… And, I'll see Aigis with you… And I'm alone all over again. I-I don't want that…but…

_Yukari opens the door to the rooftop…_

Yukari: "I know I have to do this! Even if I go back…nothing will happen! And nothing will change! I promised you and myself… That I will no longer turn back…"

_Yukari crosses the door and steps into the rooftop…_

Yukari: *shields her eyes* Whoa. It's bright. *moves her arms from her face*

Minato: *sitting on one of the benches in the rooftop while looking at the scenery below* …

Yukari: …!!! *stares at Minato*

Minato: …

Yukari: M-Minato?

Minato: *turns to Yukari* …Yukari?

Yukari: I… *she looks like she's about to cry*

Minato: Why are you there?

Yukari: Huh? I- Uhh…I uhh… *averts her gaze*

Minato: *smiles* I didn't mean that I want you to leave…

Yukari: …! What? *looks at Minato*

Minato: *giggles* What I wanted to say was: Why are you still standing there?

Yukari: Huh?

Minato: Why don't you sit here?

Yukari: *walks towards Minato* Is it okay if I sit…next to you?

Minato: *nods*

Yukari: Okay… *sits next to Minato* Umm… *looks away*

Minato: You must be tired, huh… *looks at the scenery*

Yukari: Tired? Of what?

Minato: … *looks away* Of always trying so hard for me…

Yukari: …!!! What?! *stands up* That's not true! You know that's not true! I-

Minato: *stands up and suddenly embraces Yukari tightly* …

Yukari: …!!! Minato?!

Minato: It's okay… I…

Yukari: What?

Minato: If you were given a choice… If you could go back to the way things are…back to March 31st… Would you still…choose me?

Yukari: …Why are you asking this? It's-

Minato: Answer me.

Yukari: Well… I…

Minato: …

Yukari: In my mind, I know it's selfish, but... *returns Minato's hug* In my heart, I know… I'll choose you.

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY SIX **

A/N: Told you guys. I had fun making that little scene. One of my favs, so far.

***: Yeah, yeah. Well, I did like it.

Empyrea: Don't worry you guys, we'll update as soon as we can, so, we'll just see you at the next chapter!


	27. Chapter 27: Erebus

A/N: Here's chapter 28 folks! And this time, I'm sure we are so near the ending.

***: Also, we put up a poll, we'll appreciate it if you check it out.

Empyrea: With those out of the way, let's begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters, only the plot.

**Chapter 27: Erebus**

_As Aigis have finally gained the resolve to know, she, together with Ken and Koromaru, chased, and finally, caught up with Metis in the depths of Judecca, and was able to persuade her to let them know her past. A few moments after that, they received a distress call from Fuuka, she wasn't able to tell them all the details though, as she was cut off. They all hurried towards the Desert of Doors, but, as they were all on their way there, Yukari was transported to the time Minato died, Graduation Day. She was able to talk to him again, and Minato hugged her and asked her to make a choice, Yukari replied and returned Minato's embrace…_

Minato: *tears start falling from his eyes* …

Yukari: …! Minato? Are you…crying?

Minato: *hugs her a little tighter* Can we stay like this? Just a little longer…

Yukari: But…

Minato: Please… I…I don't want you to see me like this…

Yukari: *brushes her hand on his back* Okay…

Minato: *pulls away from Yuakri, but is still holding her* Hey…Yukari…

Yukari: Yeah?

Minato: *averts his gaze* If you were given that choice… Can you…*looks at Yukari* Choose to go back?

Yukari: …!!! *hugs Minato tightly* I can't do that! I won't go back! Not without you! It's all-

Minato: It's not meaningless. I…I want all of you to live…

Yukari: *pulls away from Minato a bit, but is still holding him* Then, tell me…

Minato: …

Yukari: Were you contented back then? …When you saved us?

Minato: …Of course, I-

Yukari: Don't lie… Please… Not to me…

Minato: I…

Yukari: Do you…want to go back? …Together with us?

Minato: I can't…

Yukari: Then, you want to go back?

Minato: I…don't…

Yukari: *averts her gaze* That's a lie, isn't it?

Minato: …

Yukari: *looks at Minato* Listen.

Minato: …

Yukari: *hugs Minato tightly* No matter what…even if it's against all odds… I'll still choose you! I promise!

Minato: But-!

Yukari: *let's go of Minato* I should be going, right?

Minato: Wait! Yuka-

Yukari: It's okay! *smiles* This ain't goodbye, right?

Minato: But-

Yukari: *waves at him* I'll see you…soon. I promise.

Minato: *extends out his hand towards Yukari* Yukari!

_Yukari vanishes in front of Minato, he knows her mind has now returned to Empyrean…_

Minato: *sits down* Yukari… I…I don't want you to die… *rests his chin on his hand and sighs* Now I know, Chidori…now that I'm in your shoes… I don't know what to do anymore…

_Meanwhile, Yukari regains consciousness in Empyrean…_

Yukari: *opens her eyes* Huh? I'm back, huh. *looks around* Huh? Where's everybody else? …! Oh, no!

_Yukari dashes towards the exit of Empyrean…_

Yukari: "Oh, no! Fuuka!"

_Finally, Yukari reaches the exit of Empyrean, and, as she steps out…_

Yukari: …!!!

Mitsuru: *lying on the floor and looks at Yukari's direction* Ta…ke…ba?

Yukari: *runs to Mitsuru* Senpai?! Senpai, are you okay?!

Mitsuru: The…accumulated…Malice…of humans…we couldn't…defeat it…

Yukari: Save your strength. Where are the others?

Mitsuru: Trying…to…de…feat it…

Yukari: Okay. I'll handle the rest.

Mitsuru: Wait… You…can't…beat it…Takeba…

Yukari: Don't worry, senpai. I know I can win. *runs towards the others*

Akihiko: Yukari?! Where've you been?!

Yukari: Sorry, senpai. Where's the enemy?

Akihiko: Over there! *points in front of him*

Yukari: Oh my god! Its strength is…overwhelming!

Akihiko: Get out of here! We can't beat this thing!

Ken: *gets blown away from the Shadow's direction* Ahhh!!!

Akihiko: Ken! *runs to Ken* Dammit!

Koromaru: *growls* Arf! Arf! *howls and summons Kohryu*

_Though, unfortunately, Koromaru's attack also doesn't work on the enemy, and Koromaru is also smashed away…_

Koromaru: *whimpers*

Yukari: I…I don't see the enemy…! Why?!

Aigis: *looks at Yukari* Yukari-san? Yukari-san, please help Junpei-san! *shoots at the Shadow's direction*

Yukari: Junpei?!

Junpei: ARGH! *falls down to his knees when the enemy attacked him*

Yukari: Why?!

Minato: *holds Yukari's shoulder from behind* Didn't I tell you before…never to lose sight…?

Yukari: …! Minato? *about to look behind her*

Minato: Wait.

Yukari: …What?

Minato: Don't look this way… Please…

Yukari: Huh? Why? What's wrong?

Minato: Never mind that. Look in front of you.

Yukari: *faces forward* …

_Suddenly, Yukari's vision changes and she sees the members of SEES fighting a giant Shadow with an overwhelming presence…_

Yukari: What is that thing?

Minato: You see him now?

Yukari: Yeah, but… Just what is that thing? Is that a Shadow?

Minato: No… That's Erebus.

Yukari: Erebus?

Minato: Yes, He is the accumulated malice of all living beings.

Yukari: Accumulated malice? Wait. Is this the thing Metis was talking about before?

Minato: Precisely.

Yukari: Then, Erebus is…

Minato: He is the result of human beings, like us…pleading for The Fall.

Yukari: How are we going to beat that thing, then?

Minato: Are you giving up?

Yukari: No… I…

Minato: You told me you won't lose. Prove that to me… You can't lose here, or it'll all be for nothing.

Yukari: …All?

Minato: …

Yukari: I understand now… I can't lose. *looks at Erebus* I won't lose!

Minato: *smiles* Not to him, at least.

Yukari: Yeah!

_The resolution in Yukari's heart morphs Messiah and gives rise to a new Persona…_

Yukari: Come! ORPHEUS TELOS!

_Messiah gives rise to Orpheus Telos…_

Yukari: Now! Salvation!

Minato: *let's go of Yukari* Looks like I can go now…

_The others are completely healed due to the healing powers of Orpheus Telos…_

Mitsuru: *slowly stands up* I'm completely healed? *looks around* Takeba!

Yukari: I won't let you hurt Minato! Not anymore! Morning Star!

Mitsuru: Morning Star…that's-

Yukari: How dare you! You're just some Shadow formed because of humans! Because of you…!

Mitsuru: Takeba…

Yukari: Thunder Reign!

Akihiko: Does she mean…

Metis: As you heard from me… Erebus is the one of the main reasons that…Minato had to give up his life essence.

_Everyone, minus Yukari, was surprised from what they heard. They all let the anger that builds within them to become their strength to fight Erebus…_

Junpei: *grits his teeth* You son of a bitch! C'mon! Let's make him eat bull! *summons his Persona* Surt! Ragnarok!

Mitsuru: Then, I, too, shall fight. You may be just one reason…but, you have given me enough reasons to execute you! *summons her Persona* Helel! Morning Star!

Akihiko: I won't back down, either! Die! *summons his Persona* Satan! Black Viper!

Ken: You piece of crap! You'll pay for all that you did! *summons his Persona* Lucifer! Megidolaon!

Aigis: I decided to live! I will not back down! I won't lose! *summons her Persona* Asura! Megidolaon!

Metis: For myself! I'll make you suffer! Because you hurt both him and my sister! *summons her Persona* Psyche! Garudyne!

Koromaru: *howls and summons Kohryu and attacks Erebus with a Weary Thrust*

Yukari: We can't lose! Never! Especially not to you! Niflheim!

_Erebus looks terribly weakened by their attacks…_

Fuuka: *stands up* I can't give up! I don't want to! Please, help me! *summons her Persona* Norn! Panta Rhei!

_Erebus now falls down…_

Fuuka: Now's our chance! Let's strike back!

Mitsuru: *looks at Akihiko* Akihiko! Now's our chance!

Akihiko: *smirks* You got it!

_Akihiko and Mitsuru combine their Persona's abilities, and…_

Mitsuru: Akihiko, now!

Akihiko: Take this, you son of a bitch!

Mitsuru & Akihiko: Armageddon!!!

_Their attack puts an end to Erebus…_

Mitsuru: *pants* Is it…over?

Akihiko: *pants* I…think so…

Junpei: Oh, YEAH! Sweet! We won!

Metis: No… It's only over for now…

Aigis: *turns to Metis* For now?

Metis: As long as humans exist, then, Erebus will always exist…

Yukari: *looks at Metis* I suppose that's true… But, we shouldn't give up! We can still do something!

Metis: There's not much time left, though.

Others: …???

Metis: According to "him"… The dorm will be eaten by the Abyss of Time completely if you don't do something quick.

Junpei: Seriously?

Metis: But, there's still a way to solve this.

Others: *looks at Metis* …???

Metis: Through the door he declared be salvation…the Door of Empyrean.

Others: …!!!

Mitsuru: Do you mean that door?

Yukari: Everyone.

Others: *turns to Yukari* …???

Mitsuru: What's the matter, Takeba?

Yukari: *looks at them* No matter what happens…this time, let's all be true to ourselves.

Junpei: Yeah…

Yukari: This time, let's go together.

Others: *nods*

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN **

A/N: Those skills Yukari used…don't mind them too much.

***: Not really… Our Orpheus Telos gained both Salvation and Morning Star, plus it's cooler that way!

Empyrea: Well… Not much to say, so, see you guys next time.


	28. Chapter 28: Human

A/N: All right here is chapter 28! Made a mistake last time, I said 28 though it was the 27th chapter.

***: My fault too. I didn't notice it.

Empyrea: Yeah, yeah. Btw, Ryoji is the Harbinger, in other words, Death, in the Journey. He resided within Minato, after he was sealed in him by Aigis during their battle 10 years ago. Well, let's just get the show on the road…

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters, only the plot.

**Chapter 28: Human**

_After defeating Erebus, the accumulated malice of humans, SEES now faces another problem, getting rid of the Abyss of Time. Metis informed them that they need to do something quick or the Abyss of Time will swallow them up together with the dorm. Their current location is the door leading to salvation, according to Minato, the Door of Empyrean…_

Junpei: A lot has happened, huh.

Akihiko: *smirks* Well… I guess so.

Fuuka: *looks at them* But, were all going home, right?

Mitsuru: *turns to Fuuka* Of course, Yamagishi.

Fuuka: *smiles* That's a relief.

Yukari: So… What do think will happen after this?

Mitsuru: No one can say for sure.

Yukari: I guess so.

_While Junpei and the others continue talking, Fuuks turns to Aigis…_

Fuuka: By the way, Aigis-san.

Aigis: *turns to Fuuka* Hm? What's wrong, Fuuka-san?

_Fuuka takes something out from a bag she has been carrying since they entered Empyrean…_

Fuuka: *takes out a set of Aigis' winter uniform* Here.

Aigis: What for?

Fuuka: I figured it's kind of cold in here, so, I thought that maybe, since you're a robot you can't quite adapt to the temperature.

Aigis: *smiles* Thank you. I was quite cold. I'll be wearing this, then.

_Aigis takes the set of clothes from Fuuka and wears it, suddenly, Junpei brings up an out of the blue question…_

Junpei: *turns to Yukari* Oh! Hey, Yuka-tan!

Yukari: *turns to Junpei* Yeah?

Junpei: This place resembles Tartarus, doesn't it?

Yukari: Tartarus? Well…

Akihiko: Hey, now that you mention it… This place is packed with Shadows, just like Tartarus.

Ken: Hey, that's right.

Yukari: Yeah… I totally forgot because of everything's that happened.

Ken: Me, too.

Fuuka: Umm…

Yukari: *turns to Fuuka* What's wrong, Fuuka?

Mitsuru: *looks at Fuuka* This is the time to tell them, Yamagishi.

Fuuka: *looks at Mitsuru and nods* Okay.

Junpei: Tell us what?

Mitsuru: We never found an opportunity to tell you all, but…I believe that now is the chance we have left.

Akihiko: Chance? To what?

Fuuka: To tell you all what the Abyss of Time really is.

Others: *looks at Fuuka*

Yukari: What the Abyss of Time really is…

Junpei: *scratches his head* We never really asked, huh…

Akihiko: What is this place?

Fuuka: You see, according to the research we made…the Abyss of Time is the byproduct of Tartarus.

Junpei: Huh? Okay… Uhhh… You lost me.

Yukari: Ugh, Stupei!

Junpei: Hey! Why?! Did you get what Fuuka said?

Yukari: Well, a part of it at least.

Junpei: Like what?!

Yukari: That the Abyss of Time was created when Tartarus was created.

Junpei: What?

Yukari: *shrugs* I knew it. There's no use explaining to a Stupei.

Junpei: I resent that!

Mitsuru: *turns to Junpei and Yukari* Enough. The two of you, stop.

Yukari: *sweatdrops* Sorry.

Junpei: Fine.

Mitsuru: *looks at Fuuka* Allow Yamagishi to continue with the rest of the explanation.

Fuuka: Right. Well, you see, Junpei-kun…

Junpei: …Okay.

Fuuka: The Abyss of Time was created the very moment Tartarus existed. You could say that the Abyss of Time was what was beneath Tartarus.

Junpei: …!!! Seriously?!

Fuuka: I'm glad you understand.

Junpei: Well…my bad, then.

Yukari: See?

Junpei: Shit.

Everyone: *laughs*

_After a while, everyone stopped laughing, and it was followed by complete silence, until Mitsuru broke the ice…_

Mitsuru: But, why is it beneath our dorm now? The Abyss of Time, I mean.

Others: …

Akihiko: You got me.

Junpei: I want to know that, too.

Metis: Then, allow me to explain that.

Aigis: *looks at Metis* Metis?

Metis: The reason it appeared beneath your dorm…was because you all wanted one thing.

Aigis: One thing?

Yukari: What we wanted?

Mitsuru: And, that is?

Metis: You all wanted to see "him" again.

Others: …!!!

Metis: That's why…

Mitsuru: Is this why you tried to eliminate all of us…back then?

Metis: Yes… The Abyss of Time would disappear and everything would go back to normal if you all died… I tried to kill you all, because, I knew it was the easy way out.

Aigis: Metis…

Mitsuru: But, now is different. You helped us reach this point, and for that, I am grateful.

Metis: …

Mitsuru: You helped us. That's all that matters now.

Yukari: Yeah. I mean, that's already in the past, right?

Junpei: Yup. No use thinking about it now.

Akihiko: I don't mind, either. I don't really care about your reasons as long as you're here right now.

Ken: I agree.

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Aigis: *smiles at Metis*

Metis: *smiles* Thank you…

Aigis: I'm happy for you.

Metis: Thank you, sister. *turns to the others* Thank you all, very much.

Junpei: *gives Metis a thumbs up* Of course!

Yukari: *smiles* Right.

Metis: We should all go. Let's all see what this salvation is.

Others: *nods*

_They finally reach the end of Empyrean…_

Junpei: *pants* Phew. That is one hell of a maze.

Mitsuru: *sighs* It's a labyrinth, Iori.

Akihiko: *shrugs* You never learn.

Junpei: *looks at Akihiko and Mitsuru* What?

_As the others continue to talk, Aigis notices the door…_

Aigis: *walks towards the door* …

Metis: Sister?

Aigis: *touches the door* I feel…hope…behind this door…at the same time…confusion. I don't get it.

Metis: Sister…

_Suddenly, the door opens for Aigis…_

Aigis: …!!!

Others: *turns to Aigis* …!!!

Yukari: Aigis?!

_The others run for the door to reach Aigis…_

Metis: *blocks the door* No, wait!

Yukari: Get out of our way, Metis.

Metis: Wait! This door is safe. "He" said, it'll be salvation.

Yukari: …Okay, then. We'll wait.

_Inside the world wherein Aigis was taken by the door she entered…_

Aigis: *looks around* Where am I?

_All that Aigis sees is the white light surrounding the place…_

Aigis: What is this place?

_Suddenly, Minato appears before Aigis…_

Minato: Don't worry, Aigis. This isn't the after life.

Aigis: Minato?

Minato: Thank you. *holds Aigis' hands*

Aigis: Why? Where are we?

Minato: You're all nearly there.

Aigis: Nearly there?

Minato: You're all about to reach it.

Aigis: Reach what?

Minato: The answer to life.

Aigis: …!!!

Minato: Tell me, Aigis…

Aigis: What?

Minato: What is it that you want the most?

Aigis: What I want the most?

Minato: Yes. Something that no matter what you do… You'll never obtain it.

Aigis: Why are you asking me so suddenly?

Minato: I just want to know.

Aigis: Then…

Minato: …

Aigis: I want to know the answer to life.

Minato: But, you already have that.

Aigis: …??? …What?

Minato: You all have realized the answer to life when each one of you returned a part of me.

Aigis: Do you mean…when we summoned your Personas?

Minato: *nods*

Aigis: Then…

Minato: *smiles* C'mon, be true to yourself.

Aigis: I want to… *whispers in Minato's ear*

Minato: I see… *let's go of Aigis' hands* Maybe, it'll happen, then.

Aigis: What?! That's-

Minato: It'll be okay. Trust me.

Aigis: I trust you.

Minato: We'll see each other again.

Aigis: When?!

Minato: Real soon…and it…may be the last time…we meet.

Aigis: …!!! NO!!!

_Aigis' mind returns to Empyrean…_

Aigis: …

Metis: She's still not moving…

Yukari: … *walks towards Metis* Hey…

Metis: *looks at Yukari* What?

Yukari: Is Aigis…going to be okay?

Metis: *averts her gaze* O-Of course…

Mitsuru: You sound unsure. Tell us… Will Aigis be alright?

Metis: *looks at Mitsuru* Honestly… I don't know, either… But, I believe in both of them…

Akihiko: Dammit.

Junpei: Shit…

Fuuka: … *looks at Aigis* "Aigis…" *gasps*

Mitsuru: …? *looks at Fuuka* What's wrong, Yamagishi?

Fuuka: *points to Aigis* Look!

Mitsuru: *turns to Aigis* …!!! Aigis!

Others: …!!! *turns to Aigis*

Akihiko: What happened?!

Junpei: *runs towards Aigis* Hey! Are you okay?!*touches Aigis' right hand* ACK!

Yukari: *looks at Junpei* What happened to you, Junpei?

Junpei: *blowing the hot hand* S-She's burning up!

Yukari: *walks closer towards Aigis* Hey…Junpei-

_Yukari notices that the Aigis' body is starting to slowly melt…_

Yukari: Aigis?! Her body- It's-

Metis: Sister?!

Mitsuru: What is happening?

Fuuka: What do we do?

Mitsuru: I-I don't know.

Akihiko: We should repair her, right?! *looks at Mitsuru*

Mitsuru: R-Right. Let's do that. *turns to Fuuka* Think you can fix her, Yamagishi?

Fuuka: But… We don't have enough materials here.

Junpei: If I run, maybe, I'll make it in time!

Mitsuru: *looks at Junpei* Iori…

Junpei: Should I go?!

Yukari: Junpei…

Junpei: *turns to Yukari* What?!

Yukari: *shakes her head* It's too late, Junpei…

Junpei: *snaps at Yukari* Too late? Too late?! What the hell are you talking about?!

Yukari: Junpei!

Junpei: That's not fair…!

Fuuka: *crying* Aigis…

Mitsuru: This wasn't supposed to happen… I…I was careless… *looks away*

Akihiko: *slams his fist onto the floor* Damn!

Ken: Aigis-san…

Koromaru: *whimpers*

Metis: Sister's… My sister's… No…

Aigis: I do not wish to see you all cry.

Mitsuru: We know that, we're sorry, Aigis. …!!! *quickly looks at Aigis* Aigis?!

Aigis: I am fine. I will not leave you all.

Others: *smiles*

Yukari: Oh, Aigis…

Metis: *hugs Aigis* I was so worried, sister!

Aigis: Don't be. I know he was there.

Mitsuru: Thank goodness.

Fuuka: I'm glad you're safe.

Yukari: Wait! Aigis, your skin!

Aigis: What? *looks at herself*

Yukari: You're- *touches Aigis' hands* You're human now, Aigis!

Aigis: *looks at her self and gasps* Thank you…

Mitsuru: He was there, huh… Is this salvation? The door he opened for us…

_Suddenly, they hear footsteps…_

Yukari: What's that?

Akihiko: Is it a Shadow?!

_The footsteps are becoming clearer, until, they finally see before them the cause of this…_

Minato: Hello there.

Others: …!!!

Yukari: Minato?

Minato: I'll make this quick, so, listen carefully.

Junpei: What are you talking about?

Minato: Salvation.

Others: …!!!

Minato: Just as Ryoji has presented you with a choice back in New Year's Eve, I'll now give you three choices.

Mitsuru: Three choices?

Minato: *removes his right hand from his pocket with his fist closed* What I hold here is all the parts that you have returned to me. It is now complete. So, I want for all of you to decide.

Akihiko: On what?

Minato: Don't worry, though. I'll give you all an easy way out. *opens his hand*

Mitsuru: What is that light?

Junpei: Wait, that's- …! The light I saw when I brought Chidori back!

Minato: *looks at Junpei* Precisely, Junpei. Now, I wish to know your resolve. *looks at all of them* Show it to me… Show me your answer to life.

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT **

A/N: We're almost done guys!

***: Hmmm, what's the World Arcana tarot doing in Minato's pocket? *turns to Empyrea* Yo, what's that for?

Empyrea: *squashes *** with a giant hammer* Don't mind her, guys. Anyway, after Aigis melted, she came back wearing her winter uniform, it didn't melt along with her, okay? So, don't go thinking she wasn't wearing anything!


	29. Chapter 29: The Answer

A/N: Chapter 29 is here guys! Too bad this fic is about to end… I had fun writing this one, too.

***: Yeah, so you better not give us a crappy ending!

Empyrea: You don't have to tell me that, you know… Oh, well, let's get on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters, only the plot.

**Chapter 29: The Answer**

_After arriving at the end of Empyrean, the door opened for Aigis and she was able to talk to Minato. Meanwhile, the others are anxiously awaiting her return outside; until they saw her body melt. They all thought they had lost a comrade and a friend when she suddenly spoke up, notifying them she was alive. They rejoiced all the more when they realized that Aigis became a real human being. Their celebration was cut short, though. Minato appeared before them, presenting them the World Arcana card, along with three choices, and for them to show him their answer to life…_

Mitsuru: Our…answer…to life?

Yukari: Wait! What are these choices you're saying?

Minato: The first choice: Go back to March 31st.

Aigis: March 31st…

Yukari: March 31st? …! Are you going with us?!

Minato: *shakes his head* If you take the first choice, then, you will leave this place and return as if nothing had happened.

Mitsuru: Nothing? Does that mean-!

Minato: *looks at Mitsuru* Of course not, senpai. Don't worry… It won't rob you of your memories.

Akihiko: What about the others choices?

Junpei: Wait! Before that! What about Chidori?!

Minato: *turns to Junpei* Don't worry, Junpei… She'll be there.

Junpei: *sighs with relief* Okay… That's good…

Yukari: …

Minato: *looks at them* The Second choice: Remove the Great Seal.

Metis: Remove the seal?!

Minato: *nods* Yes.

Aigis: …

Minato: But, as you're all thinking, removing the Seal would mean having to avert "The Fall" once again.

Akihiko: Do you mean we have to fight Nyx?

Minato: *looks at Akihiko* Precisely.

Ken: Didn't you say that defeating Nyx is impossible?

Minato: *looks at Ken* That's why it's only an alternative.

Yukari: What's our last choice, then?

Minato: *lowers his head* The last choice…

Yukari: …What?

Minato: It's…

Yukari: Tell me!

Mitsuru: Takeba…

Minato: *closes his eyes* For one of you…to…create…a Seal that will prevent Nyx from being touched… *looks at them* It means replacing me.

Others: …!!!

Yukari: …

Minato: These are the choices I give you. You don't have that much time left, but…think about this carefully. I'll wait for you in the Desert of Doors.

_Minato leaves and SEES is now faced with a situation that will ultimately affect their future…_

Mitsuru: Yet again, we are facing a critical point in which we must decide, and there's only one choice we can take.

_Everyone is speechless as they walk, all of them reflecting deeply on the choices that lie before them. SEES knows they won't get a second chance. And, as they reach the Desert of Doors…_

Mitsuru: We're here…

Fuuka: Umm…

Mitsuru: *looks at Fuuka* What's wrong, Yamagishi?

Fuuka: Do we really have to choose?

Yukari: *sighs*

_They walk a little further towards the center of the Desert of Doors, suddenly, Orpheus appears before them, and in his hands is the wild card… _

Aigis: Orpheus?

Yukari: *looks at Aigis* That card… *turns to Orpheus* Aigis didn't summon you!

Orpheus: I do not need to heed thy words to act.

Junpei: *looks at the others* What? What did he say?

Orpheus: Show mine master thy resolve.

Junpei: Okay, I didn't get anything he said…

Yukari: He just said to choose, Stupei!

Junpei: Choose what?

Yukari: *snaps at Junpei* Weren't you even listening?!

Junpei: Oh! You mean the three choices, right?

Yukari: *sticks out her tongue to Junpei for a sec* Stupei!

Mitsuru: Wait…

Others: *looks at Mitsuru*

Mitsuru: How do we show our resolve?

Yukari: *turns to them* Before that… I want to know your answer.

Mitsuru: *turns to Yukari* Takeba…

Yukari: I have to know! Now! We've wasted enough time already! I just want you all to know my decision.

Others: *turns to Yukari*

Yukari: You see… I know that it's selfish, so, I don't want to ask all of you to remove the Great Seal and risk being defeated by Nyx and engaging with The Fall… So, I decided…that…I want to replace him.

Others: …!!!

Mitsuru: Takeba-!

Yukari: Nothing you say can change my mind!

Mitsuru: But-!

Yukari: This is my decision! And it's mine alone! I decided to do this…*puts her hand on her chest* because my heart tells me so.

Mitsuru: I see… *lowers her head* Then, my decision is… *raises her head* I wish to go back to our time! Back to March 31st!

Yukari: What? Senpai, you…

Mitsuru: I don't want to leave Arisato behind, but…I don't want to lose another friend, either- Not in front of my eyes! Never again will I let that happen! We cannot say for certain that it's going to work, and if it fails, we might lose both you and Arisato! I don't want that, Takeba!

Yukari: Very well, but, don't think this can change my resolve!

Akihiko: Yukari…

Yukari: *turns to Akihiko* Senpai?

Akihiko: I'm sorry, but…I'm with Mitsuru on this one.

Yukari: You, too?!

Akihiko: I agree with Mitsuru.

Yukari: You don't care about "him", too?

Akihiko: That's not it! I…

Yukari: There's no need to tell me… Whatever your reason may be… I'll respect it.

Akihiko: Yukari…

Junpei: *steps forward* Hey…Yuka-tan…

Yukari: *turns to Junpei* …

Junpei: I'm sorry, but, I-I'm, on senpai's side. I want to be with Chidori! This is my last chance!

Yukari: Chance?! What do you know about that?!

Others: …!!!

Yukari: You don't have the slightest idea what it means to sacrifice yourself for someone as no good as you!

Junpei: …!!!

Yukari: I know that you're only being true to yourself. And that's why…I'm being true to myself, as well.

Aigis: Then, I, too, shall fight for my resolve.

Mitsuru: *turns to Aigis* Aigis?

Aigis: I wish to eliminate the Great Seal and bring about an end to Nyx.

Junpei: *turns to Aigis* Are you crazy?!

Aigis: *shakes her head* It doesn't matter. This way no one will lose anyone anymore.

Mitsuru: *turns to Aigis* But, Aigis-

Aigis: *looks at Mitsuru* I have decided to do this, as well.

Mitsuru: Then, that means, we can't stop you.

Aigis: …Thanks. The least we can do now, after all we've been through, is to respect each other's decisions.

Yukari: *turns to Junpei* Sorry, Junpei… I know what I said was too much, but, I want you to know… I know how you feel, I mean, I am in your shoes right now.

Junpei: Yuka-tan…

Yukari: *turns to the others* So, how do you all want to settle this?

Aigis: *looks at them* Why don't we settle this in the most efficient and simplest way?

Mitsuru: *looks at Aigis* What are you suggesting?

Aigis: I suggest we fight for the wild card.

Others: …!!!

Yukari: *nods* I agree.

Mitsuru: *turns to Yukari* …!!! Takeba!

Yukari: I don't see any other way, so, maybe, that is the easiest way to settle this.

Fuuka: *lowers her head* Should we really fight?

Mitsuru: If that is what will settle this, then, I agree, as well.

Akihiko: If Mitsuru agreed, then, I have no more objections.

Mitsuru: *looks at Akihiko* Thank you, Akihiko.

Junpei: Then, count me in, too.

_Minato and Orpheus are watching the scene, unnoticed by anyone…_

Orpheus: Master. Is this what thou wish for?

Minato: *standing beside Orpheus* Watch them closely, Orpheus.

Orpheus: Yes, master.

Minato: …

Ken: *lowers his head* …"I don't know what to do anymore…but…maybe…" *looks at them* I'm joining Aigis-san's side.

Kormaru: *growls*

Ken: *turns to Koromaru* Are you joining my side, Koro-chan?

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Ken: *pats Koromaru's head* Thank you.

Fuuka: *looks at them* Please… Don't fight.

Metis: You should choose now.

Fuuka: *turns to Metis* But-

Metis: You're a part of this mess. You have to choose, for your sake and theirs.

Fuuka: What about you, Metis?

Metis: *shakes her head* I won't be joining. I have no part in this.

Fuuka: Then…

Metis: Have you decided?

Fuuka: *nods* I'll be joining Mitsuru-senpai.

Metis: Then, go. They're about to start.

Fuuka: Right. *runs off to Mitsuru's group*

Koromaru: *howls*

Aigis: With this… We will fight all who oppose our decision.

Mitsuru: We won't hold back! We made our decision, we shall hold firm to it!

Yukari: I won't back down! Not even from all of you! "I can't lose!"

**END CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

A/N: And, I hereby end this fic.

***: *mashes Empyrea with a giant hammer* Screw you! What do you mean "this is the end"?!

Empyrea: Hey! I was just kidding! *turns to readers* Well, see you guys next time!


	30. Chapter 30: A Deeper Meaning

A/N: Sorry, this one took so long. We had a couple of problems in the battle scenes.

***: The flow isn't so good, but don't worry, I don't think it's so bad. Btw, they're summoning their Personas without evokers, okay? You'll know what I mean when you see it.

Empyrea: Anyway, here is chapter 30!

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters, only the plot.

**Chapter 30: A Deeper Meaning**

_The members of SEES now stand in the Desert of Doors, each one eyeing the other. For now, they are not allies fighting for a common goal, but as individuals fighting for their own beliefs, each had their sights set on obtaining the wild card. Mitsuru, Akihiko, Junpei and Fuuka chose the option to go back to their time, Aigis, Ken and Koromaru chose the option to remove the Great Seal and Yukari chose the option to replace "him" as the Seal. Aigis' group chose to back down for a while as they can see that the first round of their bout would be Yukari against Mitsuru's group…_

Mitsuru: *walks forward* Are you prepared, Takeba?

Yukari: *points her bow and arrow on Mitsuru* You're the one who's not ready!

Mitsuru: *removes her rapier from its sheath* Very well. Let us duel, but, just remember that we won't go easy on you!

Yukari: Hmph! If you're trying to threaten me, then, let me tell this to you again, senpai, I won't back down!

Mitsuru: I know that, Takeba!

Akihiko: On with it, then!

_The mark has been set, and so, they began their battle in the Desert of Doors…_

Yukari: *shoots Akihiko* Yah!

Akihiko: *swiftly dodges Yukari's shot, and then, slides towards Yukari in order to deliver a counter attack*

Yukari: *looks at Akihiko* You think I can't see that! My resolve is stronger than yours! *summons Isis* Isis! Garula!

Akihiko: *gets hit with Yukari's evasive course of action* Ugghhh… *falls down*

Junpei: We can't lose, either! *runs straight to Yukari, his katana aimed for a strike*

Yukari: *looks at Junpei* Now, Isis! Garula! *aims her arrow at Junpei*

Junpei: *dodges* That won't work! I don't want to lose! I want to be with Chidori! *runs to Yukari's left side*

Yukari: *turned to her left, then, paced a few steps back, still facing Junpei and prepared to shoot her arrow* Shut up! I don't care about that! Without him, there won't be Chidori, anyway! *shoots her arrow at Junpei*

Junpei: *dodges, but got scratched on his left arm* I didn't want to do this, Yukari! *runs towards Yukari in a striking position*

Yukari: *aims for Junpei* How dare you?! You weren't even worth saving! *shoots her arrow*

Junpei: *dodges, then summons his Persona* Now, Trismegistus! Agidyne!

Yukari: *summons he Persona* Isis! Defend me! Garudyne!

_Both get hit with the other's attack, but unlike Yukari, who simply casted Diarahan on herself to heal the wounds she received, Junpei took the brunt of that attack…_

Junpei: *on his knees* Ugh! Shit, that was my weakness!

Yukari: *aims her arrow at Junpei* It's over for you, Junpei! You'll never understand what it means!

Junpei: *looks at Yukari* To what?!

Yukari: To lose someone and have the thought that you can never get it back!

_As Yukari was about to release the arrow, she noticed that Mitsuru has made her move, causing Yukari to turn her attention to her…_

Yukari: *shoots her arrow at Mitsuru*

Mitsuru: *dodges and runs towards Yukari with her guard up* Iori understands that, Takeba! *strikes Yukari*

Yukari: *dodges and shields Mitsuru's second attack with her bow* How can he understand?! *struggles to keep up her guard*

Mitsuru: *puts more strength on her hold* He lost Chidori, like you lost "him"! He should very well understand! *breaks away from their lock and dashes off for another strike*

Yukari: *aims an arrow at Mitsuru* NO! If he understands me, then, he won't be standing beside you now! *shoots Mitsuru*

Mitsuru: *dodges the arrow and keeps moving towards Yukari* Takeba! *attempts another strike*

Yukari: *dodges* You, too, understand nothing, senpai! *shoots an arrow*

Mitsuru: *cuts the arrow in half* I don't, but, I know what it means to lose someone dear to you!

Yukari: *runs at a distance and aims at Mitsuru* What?! Because you lost your father?! Is that it?!

Mitsuru: *runs nearer to Yukari* Yes! I lost him in front of my eyes!

Yukari: *shoots* At least, you know why he died! It hurts more, when you know nothing!

_Mitsuru was able to dodge the first one, but, Yukari was ready. She summoned Isis and casted Garudyne, keeping Mitsuru at bay, and quickly fired arrows at her, not even aiming for each shot. Mitsuru got hit on her right shoulder, her left arm, and her right and left leg, each gash as deep as the others, causing her to fall to her knees. Meanwhile, Akihiko and Junpei finally recovered and stood up, ready to continue their fight…_

Mitsuru: *places her hand on her shoulder's wound* Ughhh… *sees Akihiko and Junpei* Akihiko… Iori…

Junpei: I'll buy you guys some time! *turns to Akihiko* Help Mitsuru-senpai!

_Junpei dashes off towards Yukari and tries to hold her back while Akihiko goes to Mitsuru…_

Akihiko: *runs towards Mitsuru* Mitsuru! *examines her wound* Are you okay?

Mitsuru: *twitches a bit* I-I'm fine. *looks at Akihiko* Fight for us, Akihiko.

Akihiko: *nods* You got it.

Mitsuru: I'm counting on you. Stop Takeba.

Akihiko: Stop her?

Mitsuru: I no longer want to see a friend die… Not my only family left…

Akihiko: Mitsuru…

Mitsuru: I don't want to risk it.

Akihiko: I know.

Mitsuru: *holds Akihiko's right hand* Fight Yukari… I want our resolve to win.

Akihiko: *nods* I won't let you down.

Mitsuru: *summons her Persona* Artemisia, please aid me. Diarahan. *her wounds begin to heal*

Fuuka: *walks forward and summons Juno* Must we fight? I just want to go back…with everyone. I just want to return everything to the way it was before!

Yukari: There never was an "everything"! No "before"! If that's really what you think, then, you should know that before was always with him! To me, there's no SEES without him!

Fuuka: Please, Yukari-chan… Stop this!

Yukari: I'll only stop fighting… *summons Isis* If you all realize my resolve!

Akihiko: *delivers a strong punch* You won't win!

Junpei: *strikes Yukari with his katana* I won't let you win, Yukari! No one wins alone!

Yukari: *dodges both their attacks, and quickly readies her bow* I'm not alone! *fires off an arrow*

_Junpei gets hit on his right leg…_

Akihiko: *looks at Junpei* Junpei!

Junpei: *holds his right leg* Finish it, senpai!

_Akihiko delivers a massive punch towards Yukari with all his strength. But, Yukari was able to dodge it, but, before she can go for a counter attack…_

Akihiko: *summons his Persona* Help me! Caesar!

_Akihiko aimed for Isis' weakness, electric attacks, so, Caesar did just that, and casted Ziodyne…_

Yukari: I'll never lose! I'm not alone! *summons her Persona* Isis! Garudyne!

_Yukari's Garudyne successfully hits Akihiko, but, Akihiko's Ziodyne homes in on Yukari, as well…_

Yukari: *falls down* Ugh… I-I won't back down… *tries to stands up*

Akihiko: It doesn't end here, yet! *stands up*

Mitsuru: Realize our resolve, Takeba! *summons her Persona* Artemisia! Strike her now! Bufudyne!

Yukari: …!!!

_Yukari gets hit with Mitsuru's attack, she's now on her knees, trying to gather her strength to stand up. Mitsuru, Akihiko and Junpei are now standing in front of her, telling her to just give up…_

Yukari: *still trying to stand* I…It's not yet over…*stands up*

Junpei: Face it, Yukari! You're all alone! You'll never understand us! That's why you'll never win!

Yukari: …!!! *glares at Junpei* You're wrong! *summons her Persona* Isis!

_The resolution in Yukari's heart fills Isis with a massive amount of power…_

Yukari: You're the one who'll never understand! From the very day this began, I was never alone! I-

_Isis is concentrating and is preparing to deliver an overwhelming attack…_

Yukari: I won't accept that I'm alone! If I am, then, he didn't keep our promise!

Junpei: Promise?

Mitsuru: What are you talking about, Takeba?!

Akihiko: Don't listen to her! Isis is about to attack!

Yukari: It's too late! Isis! Magarudyne!

_The party, aside from Fuuka, gets hit with Yukari's magic and get's thrown at quite a distance…_

Yukari: *pants* …huff…huff…

Fuuka: Yukari-chan… *dismisses Juno*

Yukari: *looks at Fuuka* What? You still want to fight?

Fuuka: No… I just wanted to return things to the way they are, but…

Yukari: …

Fuuka: I accept your decision… I was also wrong, Yukari-chan… For that… I'm sorry.

Yukari: Don't apologize. It was supposed to be our resolve…that led us to answer like that… It shows our answer to life.

Fuuka: Answer to life…

Yukari: *averts her gaze* Maybe, he was right…

Fuuka: Who was?

Yukari: *looks at Fuuka* Never mind.

Aigis: *walks towards Yukari* The others are badly injured, but, if we heal them now, then, it won't be fatal.

Yukari: *looks at Aigis* Aigis…

Aigis: I shall attend to them. Take some rest before we begin our match. *leaves to attend to Mitsuru and the others*

Yukari: *nods* I understand. You guys prepare, too.

Ken: We won't go easy on you, Yukari-senpai.

Yukari: *looks at Ken* I know. That's how it should be.

Ken: *nods* I agree.

_Ken leaves Yukari with Koromaru, and goes to one side of the Desert of Doors to prepare himself for their upcoming battle…_

Yukari: "I said all that, huh… I really hurt them…big time… *looks up* But, I know you kept your promise… That's why I won… I can feel it *clenches her right hand and places it on her chest* … Right, Isis?"

Mitsuru: *walks towards Yukari* …

Yukari: *turns to Mitsuru* Are you okay now?

Mitsuru: Yes, I'm fine…

Yukari: You gave it your all, right?

Mitsuru: Of course.

Yukari: *looks away* Good.

Mitsuru: Takeba… I-I acknowledge your decision, as well. I admit defeat… We truly lost to you, fair and square.

Junpei: *walks towards Yukari* It was even one-sided.

Yukari: *turns to Junpei* Junpei…

Junpei: *scratches his head* Hey, c'mon. Uhh… It's fine with me, now… You proved it. Your resolve is stronger than ours, so… Sorry about not understanding, but…

Yukari: I know. You just want to be with Chidori, and I respect that, Junpei.

Akihiko: *walking towards Yukari and the others* Dammit… It was a total loss.

Yukari: *turns to Akihiko* Senpai…

Akihiko: It must be tough, huh.

Yukari: *smiles* Not really.

Akihiko: *shrugs* Well… We accept it. We lost, right?

Yukari: *nods* Totally… But…

Akihiko, Mitsuru & Junpei: *looks at Yukari* …

Yukari: *turns to Aigis* There's still Aigis… I won't lose, though… I don't want to.

Mitsuru: Takeba…

Yukari: I'll handle it. Like you said, Senpai… *turns to Mitsuru* We must hold firm to our belief, right?

Mitsuru: …You're right. Good luck to the both of you.

Aigis: *walks towards Metis* Metis…

Metis: Yeah? What's wrong, sister?

Aigis: Can you…lend me your rod?

Metis: Oh! That's right… You can't use a gun anymore, huh. Well…okay. *takes out her weapon and gives it to Aigis*

Aigis: *takes the rod from Metis* Thank you.

Metis: Good luck, sister.

Aigis: *nods*

_Aigis' party and Yukari walks forward to the center of the Desert of Doors, and so_…

Aigis: *swings her rod like a spear* Fight me with everything you've got, Yukari-san!

Yukari: Same to you!

Minato: *standing beside Orpheus* …

Minato: Has the final battle been decided, Master?

Minato: Maybe so…

**END OF CHAPTER THIRTY**

A/N: This chapter is so hard to write… But, I like how it turned out…

***: Sorry if the battle scene doesn't look too good, guys…

Empyrea: And so, see you guys at the next chapter! Who do you think will win? Who'll take the wild card? Well, Ciao!


	31. Chapter 31: The Final Turn

A/N: Chapter 31 is here folks!

***: Took you long enough…

Empyrea: Whatever… Let's just begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters, only the plot.

**Chapter 31: The Final Turn**

_Yukari emerged victorious in her fight with Mitsuru's group, after a few moments, she once again stands on the center of the Desert of Doors, face-to-face with her new opponent, Aigis' group…_

Aigis: *dashes forward to Yukari*

Yukari: *slides to her left* "I can't lose to Aigis! If I do, then- No! I won't lose! Not anymore!" *Yukari summons her Persona* Isis!

_Yukari casted Garudyne, but, Aigis remained as agile as when she was still a robot, and completely dodged Yukari's attack, leaving her open to Ken and Koromaru's attack, which, she was able to avoid. Their battle continued, and watching them from the sides are Orpheus and Minato…_

Minato: *standing beside Orpheus* …

Orpheus: *looks at Minato* Master?

Minato: Why do they fight, Orpheus?

Orpheus: Why, master?

Minato: Yes…why?

Orpheus: Is it not because they have chosen the path to the answer?

Minato: *lowers his head* This is not the answer, Orpheus… None of this is…

Orpheus: …

Minato: Why fight when only one answer remains… *looks at Yukari who is currently fighting* "Yukari…"

Orpheus: Master, thou have also done the same.

Minato: *looks at Orpheus* This isn't right… Not anymore… What if they die?

Orpheus: Master, they have chosen this fate of their own free will…

Minato: *looks at the battle* Maybe…you're right…

_The fight between Aigis and Yukari continues…_

Aigis: Take this! *dashes to Yukari's side and attempts a massive strike*

Yukari: *dodges then, runs to a distance and aims towards Aigis* It's not over, yet!

_As Yukari and Aigis' group fight, meanwhile…_

Mitsuru: *turns to Akihiko* Akihiko.

Akihiko: *looks at Mitsuru* Yeah?

Mitsuru: Do you think Takeba will win?

Akihiko: Yukari? Well, her decision was strong and true, but…

Mitsuru: So, is Aigis' right?

Akihiko: *shrugs* You got me.

Mitsuru: The feeling is mutual, then.

Akihiko: You think the same way, huh?

Mitsuru: I think Takeba has a great chance of winning, but, then again, so is Aigis.

Junpei: *walks towards Mitsuru and Akihiko from behind* I can't believe Aigis is human now, senpai.

Mitsuru: *turns to Junpei* Iori.

Akihiko: Me, either.

Mitsuru: Personally, I actually think she's still a machine. It just happened so fast. I'm afraid I'm still not used to the idea that Aigis is now human.

Fuuka: *walks towards Mitsuru and the others* Me, too.

Junpei: *turns to Fuuka* Oh! Hey there, Fuuka.

Fuuka: Sorry to suddenly ask, but, don't you think that Yukari and Aigis changed a lot? Or, is that just me?

Mitsuru: No, Yamagishi. I feel the same way.

Akihiko: Yeah. Yukari is so much more resolved and stronger now.

Junpei: She suddenly said all those things to us, but, personally, I'm not angry at her.

Fuuka: *looks at Junpei* Why is that, Junpei-kun?

Junpei: *scratches his head* Maybe, it's because I suddenly woke up. That maybe, she was right, and maybe, I was so shit wrong…

Fuuka: Junpei-kun…

Mitsuru: It's true. I felt as though I totally abandoned him.

Akihiko: You're not the only one feeling that way.

Junpei: *looks up and suddenly shouts with his hands partially around his mouth to emphasize the loudness* HEY!

Fuuka: Junpei-kun?!

Junpei: HEY! DUDE, WHEREVER YOU ARE, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!

Mitsuru: *looks at Junpei* Why are you shouting, Iori?

Junpei: *turns to Mitsuru* It's so he can hear me, no matter where he is.

Akihiko: What are you talking about?

Junpei: It's so I can apologize. He might not forgive me again if I don't do this now!

Fuuka: Junpei-kun-

Junpei: HEEY!!! I'M SORRY, MAN! I WANT YOU TO KNOW I'M HERE, TOO! I'LL WAIT FOR BOTH YOU AND CHIDORI!!! SO, YOU BETTER COME BACK!

Minato: …!!! Junpei… Stupid.

Junpei: *balancing himself by holding onto his knees while catching his breath* Phew. He heard me, right?

Mitsuru: Iori-

Junpei: He heard me right, senpai? *turns to Akihiko and Mitsuru*

Mitsuru: *smiles* I'm pretty sure he did, Iori.

Akihiko: *smiles* Yeah, I think he did.

Junpei: Yeah! *suddenly sits down from where he is standing*

Fuuka: What's wrong, Junpei-kun?

Junpei: I feel lighter now… *lies down* So much lighter. I feel like he understood… Even though it'll take some time for him to forgive me… Well, I'm still happy I got to tell him that.

Mitsuru: Iori…

Akihiko: Good for you, then.

Fuuka: *smiles* I'm happy for you, too, Junpei-kun.

Junpei: Thanks. *suddenly stands up*

Fuuka: Junpei-kun?

Junpei: *grins* It's not fair that I'm the only one that's happy, right?

_The other's faces looks like they're not going to like whatever Junpei is trying to say_…

Junpei: So, c'mon, don't be shy.

Fuuka: …Shy?

Junpei: You should all shout what you feel about him, too!

Mitsuru: W-What I feel about him…

Fuuka: That's-

Junpei: Don't be shy. You'll feel better, too. Just say it out loud. *turns to Mitsuru* Give it a try, senpai!

Mitsuru: I-I'll do my best, I suppose. *looks up* Arisato, I'm sorry…for having abandoned…you. *turns to Junpei* There… Was that satisfactory?

Junpei: Not like that! He won't hear you that way, senpai!

Mitsuru: B-But-

Akihiko: *snaps at Junpei* Don't force people to do what "YOU" want, Junpei!

Junpei: *turns to Akihiko* Oh, I get it! Then, you go on ahead, senpai!

Akihiko: Huh? Me?

Junpei: Who else, senpai? Duh.

Akihiko: Why me?

Junpei: Because, you wanted to do it, right?

Akihiko: Knock it off, Junpei!

Junpei: Fine, then. *looks at Fuuka* I'll just help Fuuka.

Fuuka: Me? Oh, but-

Junpei: C'mon, Fuuka! I'll even teach you!

Fuuka: But, I-

Akihiko: Knock it off! There's nothing Fuuka can learn from a guy like you!

Junpei: *staggers back* Ouch, senpai! What about you, huh?

Mitsuru: Wait.

Akihiko: *turns to Mitsuru* Mitsuru?

Mitsuru: Amada has fallen.

Others: …!!!

Junpei: Fallen?!

_Their attention now shifts to the ongoing battle at the center of the Desert of Doors, the battle a while ago that seemed nothing more than an exchange of attacks between the two sides, now seems like a war…_

Ken: *lying on the floor* I-I can't…be defeated, yet! *tries to stand up*

Koromaru: *howls and summons his Persona, Cerberus*

Ken: *summons his Persona* Kala-Nemi! Heal me!

Yukari: *shoots Ken* It's over, Ken-kun!

_Ken gets hit by Yukari's arrow on his leg…_

Ken: Ugh.

Koromaru: *growls*

Aigis: *runs towards Yukari* I'm your opponent!

Yukari: *aims at Aigis* I know that much!

_The battle intensifies by the minute, and, Mitsuru and the others can that clearly see that…_

Akihiko: Their fight has already intensified that much within such a short time…

Mitsuru: They are both truly determined. They're prepared to give away any price…for "him"…

Akihiko: I guess you're right…

Fuuka: I wish they didn't have to fight… Yukari-chan… Aigis…

Mitsuru: *looks at Fuuka* It's supposed to be this way, Yamagishi.

Fuuka: *turns to Mitsuru* Senpai?

Mitsuru: We decided this… That's why it's happening now.

Fuuka: *looks down at her feet* …

Junpei: That's true.

Mitsuru: *looks at Aigis and Yukari* We must accept that fact.

_Minato and Orpheus are still watching, as well…_

Orpheus: *looks at Minato* Are they going to succeed, Master?

Minato: Orpheus…

Orpheus: …

Minato: If I remain here…will you stay with me?

Orpheus: Of course, master. Thou art I and I am thou. I shall stay with thee until the stars disappear.

Minato: Thank you.

Orpheus: Does thou wish for no one to win?

Minato: Yes… You may be right. I want no one to win…

**END OF CHAPTER THIRTY ONE**

A/N: This chapter is awfully short, I know… Well, this just to clear the thoughts of the characters after the battle anyway, and for that scene with Junpei…

***: Yeah, him shouting like that and all, but still, it's awfully short.

Empyrea: Then, just wait for the next chapter! Ciao!


	32. Chapter 32: I Promise, Yukari

A/N: Whew! I finally finished chapter 32! Sorry it took so long… I had writer's block plus a whole load of schoolwork…

***: Yeah, and before we forget one of the scenes here goes way back to chapter 1, you'll know when you see it.

Empyrea: And, with that out of the way let's begin the 32nd chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters, only the plot.

**Chapter 32: I Promise, Yukari**

_In the Desert of Doors, a fierce battle is currently ensuing. The battle between Aigis and Yukari has yet to draw to a close. Both will do everything to win the battle, and, be the one to obtain the wild card… _

Yukari: *aims* Yah! *shoots for Aigis*

Aigis: *swiftly dodges* …Yukari-san. *running towards Yukari while preparing for a counter attack*

Yukari: "Minato… I have to win!"

Aigis: *strikes Yukari* Why can you not just back down?! Don't you understand?! What we wish for is the same!

Yukari: *dodges Aigis' attack and then aims an arrow at her* It's not the same! *shoots her arrow*

Aigis: *dodges* We both want "him" back! So, why do we need to fight?!

Yukari: You'll risk all of our lives in your decision!

Aigis: And yours? What difference will it make? *backs away a few distance* If we lose you this time, then, everything will just repeat all over again.

Yukari: What are you trying to say?!

Aigis: I'm telling you that the difference is that we will only mourn for a different person. It will be the same as what we're going through now!

Yukari: You're wrong!

Aigis: …Yukari-san.

Yukari: You're wrong! You can't possibly understand! Not when your answer to life is friendship!

Aigis: …!!! My answer…to life…

Yukari: *aims an arrow at Aigis* I'm not leaving this place until I'm certain he can make it back! *shoots the arrow*

Aigis: *dodges but gets scratched at her right arm* That's not true, Yukari-san!

Yukari: Don't try to reason with me! *summons Isis and casts Garudyne*

_From not too far from them watches Ken, Yukari was able to take him out of action just a moment ago, and he was forced to stay there and limit himself to watching them fight…_

Ken: *lying on the floor* Aigis-san… Senpai…

Koromaru: *lies down beside Ken, looks at his wounds and whimpers*

Ken: *pats Koromaru's head* It's okay, Koro-chan. I'll be fine…

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Ken: Sorry to worry you. *looks at Yukari and Aigis* But, it's better this way. While I was watching them, I realized something. *looks at Koromaru* So, let's accept it, okay?

Koromaru: *tilts his head*

Ken: Let's accept senpai's decision.

Koromaru: *whimpers*

Ken: We can't leave Minato-senpai alone anymore, right? I'm so stubborn… I, of all people, should have understood how he felt here…all by himself…

Koromaru: *whimpers*

Ken: Do you agree, boy?

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Ken: *smiles* I knew you would… Thanks. *pats Koromaru's head*

Mitsuru: *walks towards Ken* Amada.

Ken: *looks at Mitsuru* Senpai?

Mitsuru: Will you still fight?

Ken: *shakes his head* No. I've decided to accept senpai's decision.

Mitsuru: I see. *summons her Persona* Aid me, Artemisia. Diarahan.

_Artimesia heals Ken's wounds…_

Ken: *stands up* Thank you, senpai.

Mitsuru: Looks like you'll be watching with us, then, Amada.

Ken: *nods* Right.

Mitsuru: Let's go, then.

_Mitsuru and Ken retreats to the side where the others are, meanwhile, Yukari and Aigis' intense battle continues…_

Aigis: Why won't you understand?! I just want you to realize that we only wish for the same thing!

Yukari: No, we don't! You don't know how it's like to feel that you've lost everything all over again!

Minato: *standing beside Orpheus* All over again…

Orpheus: *looks at Minato* Master?

Minato: That time…

Orpheus: That time, master?

Minato: When I was first able to contact them…

_Minato is talking about the time when everyone thought Yukari became one of the Lost. She was at the 4__th__ floor Command Room, helping Mitsuru and Fuuka look for documents about the Abyss of Time while Aigis, Akihiko, Junpei and Metis were away… _

Yukari: Where could those files be? Geez…

Fuuka: *enters the room* Yukari-chan?

Yukari: *turns to Fuuka* Oh, Fuuka.

Fuuka: *walks towards Yukari* Did you find any documents?

Yukari: Nah. I looked everywhere, but, I did find a piece of files there.

Fuuka: I see. I'll look at them later, then.

Yukari: Okay.

Fuuka: I'll just go down and call Mitsuru-senpai, okay?

Yukari: *nods* Yeah.

Fuuka: *turns around and is about to leave the room*

Yukari: Oh, Fuuka.

Fuuka: *turns to Yukari* Yes?

Yukari: Umm… Never mind.

Fuuka: Oh… Okay.

Yukari: Sorry about that.

Fuuka: *shakes her head* That's okay.

_Fuuka leaves the room and closes the door…_

Yukari: "I wonder how the others are doing… And, what the heck was that thing that suddenly showed up beneath our dorm… I guess there's no point thinking about it now."

_Yukari searches through the files again, suddenly, she notices a small box with it…_

Yukari: *pulls out a box and opens it* What's this? *looks inside* Pictures? *grabs one* Oh! These are the ones from Kyoto! *giggles* Mitsuru-senpai looks cute here. *takes another photo out* What's this one? …This is… The one from before…

_Yukari stares at the picture with a sad look on her face…_

Yukari: This was…when we thought we had finally ended the Dark Hour… "Minato…" He was…still here back then…but, now…

Minato: What's wrong, Yukari?

Yukari: …!!! That voice…

Minato: That voice?

Yukari: *about to turn around her head*

Minato: *gently holds Yukari's head* Don't look.

Yukari: Minato? Is that…really you?

Minato: What do you think?

Yukari: Silly…

Minato: You sound sad. Are you not having fun with them?

Yukari: Of course not. You just died…

Minato: Died, huh…

Yukari: I'm all alone now…

Minato: Mitsuru-senpai's there.

Yukari: *shakes her head* She isn't here…not anymore… She has her own problems now…

Minato: What about the rest of them?

Yukari: It still isn't you!

Minato: *hugs Yukari* It's okay…

Yukari: …Why?

Minato: Why?

Yukari: Why you?!

Minato: …

Yukari: Why only you?!

Minato: I didn't go away…okay?

Yukari: But…

Minato: I am always here. I never went away.

Yukari: I want you here! This is just not fair…

Minato: Okay, then… Next time we meet…

Yukari: What?

Minato: Next time, when I see you and everyone else together… I won't leave you anymore…okay?

Yukari: Promise?

Minato: …I promise.

Yukari: *smiles* Okay.

Minato: They're here.

Yukari: They?

Minato: Your friends.

Yukari: Wait.

Minato: *leaves Yukari* Till we meet again, then.

Yukari: *turns around and shouts* Wait! Don'- Huh?

Fuuka: *hugs Yukari* Thank goodness, you're all right!

_The events went on as everyone knew it… After that, Yukari awakened to his powers, during the fight with the Shadow that broke free from the Abyss of Time…_

Minato: *looks down* I shouldn't have made that stupid promise…

Orpheus: It's not stupid, master.

Minato: *looks at Orpheus* You only say that because you're my Persona. You were part of that decision.

Orpheus: Forgive me, master. I and Messiah are one in you.

Minato: I know… I didn't know the consequences back then, Orpheus…

Orpheus: …

Minato: Now, I know… It means them giving up their lives in exchange for my fate… The fate I chose.

Orpheus: Thou had no choice, master.

Minato: No, I had a choice… I could have turned back, but…I didn't…

Orpheus: …

Minato: At that moment, I just knew that I had to do it…

_Meanwhile, as Aigis and Yukari continue their fierce battle…_

Yukari: *huffs*

Aigis: *huffs*

Yukari: You're good, Aigis.

Aigis: Same to you, Yukari-san.

Yukari: Shall we? *takes on a defensive stance*

Aigis: Before we do, I would like to ask you something.

Yukari: What? *lowers her weapon*

Aigis: What did you mean when you said…I am not alone?

Yukari: … *looks away*

Aigis: Please, tell me.

Yukari: *turns to Aigis* Why do you want to know, anyways?

Aigis: I have to know.

Yukari: Why?

Aigis: Because, I want to know, so, please, tell me, Yukari-san.

Yukari: You'll only know the answer if we fight, Aigis.

Aigis: … *raises her weapon* Very well, Yukari-san.

Yukari: *points her bow at Aigis*

Aigis: Let us decide this now.

Yukari: I guess you're right. It's turned to nothing more but a simple trade of shots, huh. One strike, then. *aims at Aigis*

Aigis: *prepares to strike* Agreed.

_They now prepare to launch the attack that shall decide the outcome of the match..._

Yukari: Accept my resolve, Aigis!

Aigis: Never!

_They unleash their attacks, perfectly at the same time…_

Yukari: …Sorry, Aigis… *holds her wound in her left arm*

Aigis: *falls down to her knees* I failed…

_Aigis gets a huge and deep wound in her right shoulder for an arrow is stuck across it…_

Aigis: How…can I lose him, again…to one single moment…?

Yukari: *faces Aigis* Aigis…

Aigis: *looks down* I know the answer now, Yukari-san…

Yukari: …

Aigis: He…was with you… I'm sorry…Minato… I failed you, again…

Minato: *holds Aigis shoulder* It's okay.

Aigis: …!!! *looks at Minato* Minato?

Minato: *pulls the arrow in Aigis' shoulder* …

Aigis: Ugh!

Minato: Come, Metatron. *summons one of his Personas* Diarahan.

Aigis: Minato…

Minato: You're human now, Aigis…

Aigis: Is this…like you said…?

Minato: *crouches* Yes… *whispers to Aigis* This may be the last time we meet.

Aigis: I'm sorry…

Minato: *stands up and faces Yukari* I can't simply hand this over to you. *reaches out his hand to Yukari*

_Minato holds the wild card within his palm…_

Yukari: Why?!

Minato: I'll give another chance to decide. You can still-

Yukari: No!

Minato: …

Yukari: No matter how many times you make me pick, it doesn't matter! I'll still have the same answer!

Minato: I see…

_Messiah appears and faces Yukari…_

Yukari: Messiah…

Minato: Fight me, then. If you win, then, you'll get what you want.

**END OF CHAPTER THIRTY TWO**

A/N: Well, hope that was worth the delay… I really thought hard about this scene…

***: It makes me want to read the next chapter now…

Empyrea: So, see you guys next time. Don't worry, though. I'll make sure to upload sooner.


	33. Final Chapter: Voice from the Past

A/N: Well, this is it, the moment of truth, the final chapter. This chapter is particularly longer than the other chapters, too.

***: Yup, it was longer than I expected, too, but it was worth it. Plus, we do get to upload sooner than last time.

Empyrea: Okay… Before she spoils anything, we better get on with the fic.

Disclaimer: For the umpteenth time, I don't own Persona 3: FES.

**Final Chapter: Voice from the Past**

_Yukari was finally able to defeat Aigis, and thought she can finally obtain the wild card and bring him back. But, to her surprise, Minato himself is willing to fight her for the wild card. But, she, too, is ready, if fighting him is what it will take, then, she'll take it…_

Yukari: … *looks down*

Mitsuru: *steps forward* Wait.

Yukari: *turns to Mitsuru* Senpai?

Mitsuru: *readies her rapier* I wish to help you, Takeba.

Yukari: Senpai…

Mitsuru: I'll help in anyway I can, Takeba.

Junpei: *walks forward* I'm willing to help, too!

Yukari: *turns to Junpei* Junpei…

Junpei: *readies his katana* I may not be a big help, but-

Akihiko: *walks towards them, while wearing his gloves* And that's the reason why you should let me join, too.

Junpei: *turns to Akihiko* Hey!

Yukari: *turns to Akihiko* Senpai…

Ken: *readies his spear* Count me in, too! I'll fight.

Yukari: *turns to Ken* Ken-kun…

Fuuka: I'll help, as well! I know I won't be much of a big help, but, I'll do my best!

Yukari: *turns to Fuuka* Fuuka…

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Yukari: *turns to Koromaru* Even Koromaru, huh…

Aigis: *steps forward towards Yukari* Yukari-san…

Yukari: *looks at Aigis* …

Aigis: I wish to help you.

Yukari: Aigis.

Aigis: I acknowledge defeat… I accept your decision… *smiles* Yukari-san.

Yukari: *smiles* I know that…thank you, everyone.

Junpei: Of course. We're SEES, remember? *turns to Minato* So, you're coming with us! Get it?!

*everyone turns to Minato*

Minato: I see… This is the answer you give… Fine.

Yukari: Minato…

Minato: I won't hold back just because it's you guys.

Akihiko: You're the one who shouldn't let your guard down.

Minato: We'll see about that, senpai.

Akihiko: I see. Let's get started, then. *raises his fists*

Mitsuru: *points her weapon towards Minato* Be prepared, Arisato. We won't hold back, either.

Junpei: *swings his sword* Yeah! We're ready to drag you back with us if we have to!

Ken: *swings his spear* We can't lose anymore! Not even if were up against you, senpai!

Kormaru: *growls*

Aigis: I believe we can all go back again! Please realize this, Minato-san!

Fuuka: I know we shouldn't be fighting like this, but, please, come back with us, Minato-kun!

Yukari: Everyone feels the same way! Realize our resolve, Minato! This is our answer to life!

Minato: *looks at all of them* You all came this far, huh.

Others: …???

Mitsuru: What are you trying to suggest?

Minato: You claim you found the answer to life's greatest question, and yet, you understand nothing.

Mitsuru: How could you say that, Arisato?!

Akihiko: We know clearly what we're doing!

Junpei: Why can't you understand us?!

Minato: You're the one who doesn't understand!

Junpei: We'll show you we do!

Minato: You know the price for all this, yet, you don't realize how wrong the decision you're going to make is.

Mitsuru: You do not decide that, Arisato! If our decision is wrong, then, the mistake may be big, but the regret isn't! We are only following the dictations of our hearts! You taught us that, Arisato. That's why we fight!

Minato: …Even if the price is your lives? You don't care?

Junpei: Of course, we're scared!

Ken: But we can't give up!

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Aigis: We wish never to regret our actions again! Never! I want for all of us to live!

Minato: Enough talk! I'll show you the difference of our resolve!

_Minato's Personas, which once resided within them, now appears before them, not as allies, but as adversaries… _

Minato: The end is nigh. Surrender.

Junpei: NOO!!! Trismegistus!

Fuuka: Please defend me, Juno!

Ken: Help me, Kala-Nemi!

Mitsuru: Artemisia! Be my sword!

Akihiko: Caesar!

Koromaru: *howls*

Aigis: Athena! Stand as my shield! Please answer my call.

_The members of SEES all concentrate hard within the reflection of their hearts, and yet, no Persona appears before them…_

Junpei: Why?!

Akihiko: How can this be?!

Mitsuru: It can't be…

Ken: I…

Aigis: We mustn't give up!

Yukari: …

Fuuka: Why isn't Juno…?

Koromaru: *whimpers*

Minato: Now you all see the difference. My power is far beyond yours.

Mitsuru: But, we-

Minato: I gave you all a chance, now, it's time for judgment.

_The Personas attack the members of SEES, meanwhile…_

Yukari: Messiah…

Messiah: I will not fight thee if thou will merely stand there.

Yukari: *walks towards Minato*

Messiah: *blocks Yukari's way* I cannot let thou near mine master, either.

Yukari: I know very well my limitations, and I know clearly well that Isis cannot bring you down… I know this, because, you were once a part of me, Messiah…

Messiah: …

Yukari: That's why, with that resolve… *looks at Minato* I won't lose! Not even to you! *summons a Persona* Orpheus Telos!

_Orpheus Telos appears before Yukari…_

Minato: Yukari…

Yukari: Morning star!

_Messiah disappears with Yukari's attack…_

Yukari: *walks towards Minato* "Minato… I want to know the truth… Why?"

_Yukari continues to walk toward Minato, meanwhile, the other members of SEES are struggling with Minato's Personas…_

Mitsuru: Takeba! *trying to guard the attacks of Helel*

Junpei: Ugh! You're really one tough cookie, Surt! Take this! *attacks Surt with his katana and notices Yukari* Yuka-tan? Hey! Where are you going?!

Yukari: …I have to stop this.

Fuuka: *defending herself from Norn* Yukari-chan?! Be careful!

Ken: Senpai, we believe in you! *fighting Lucifer back*

Koromaru: *growls at Kohryu*

Aigis: *looks at Yukari* Yukari-san… "Please make a realization to our resolve…without needing to sacrifice your own life…"

Asura: Will thou not fight back?

Aigis: *turns at Asura* Even if I do, it will not change anything, right?

Asura: That is correct. My master has already decided.

Aigis: Maybe not. We believe in Yukari-san.

Akihiko: 'Course we do! *punches Odin* That's why we can't lose here!

Aigis: *nods* This is our answer.

Minato: *looking at Yukari* …

_Yukari stops after reaching Minato's location…_

Yukari: Long time no see, huh…

Minato: …

Yukari: Do you still remember?

Minato: What?

Yukari: The promise we made?

Minato: …

Yukari: Back when…you talked to me at the dorm…

Minato: I do…

Yukari: Then, why?

Minato: Why?

Yukari: Why stop us? Why do you reject our decision?

Minato: Because the price that you must pay is clear to me.

Yukari: Well, it is also clear to me! I have to replace to you! …I want you to live!

Minato: I won't allow that!

Yukari: Why not?

Minato: Why do you always ask?!

Yukari: …

Minato: Why ask why?! It's should be clear to you more than to the others!

Yukari: Minato…

Minato: Like you said before to Aigis… Let's settle everything through combat. You'll know the answer that way.

Yukari: Very well. *takes up her bow*

Minato: …Messiah.

Yukari: Isis…

_Their Personas appear before them…_

Minato: "I know I promised you, but…"

Yukari: "Minato… I know you're just worried, but, I…"

Minato & Yukari: "I can't lose!"

Yukari: *summons her Persona* Now, Isis! Garudyne!

Minato: *summons his Persona* Pass judgment, Messiah! Megidolaon!

_Minato's Persona clearly overpowers Yukari's. Even so, a fierce battle raged between them. Yukari kept casting her wind spells, as she knew Messiah's impervious to her arrows. Minato, on the other hand, knows that he can beat Yukari, though, he is astonished that Yukari is able to keep an equal footing against Messiah. After exchanging numerous blows, Yukari reached her limit, falls to her knees, exhausted, and Isis disappeared. Minato thought he won, but to his surprise, Yukari is struggling to stand up…_

Yukari: It's not over yet! "Please! One more time! Aid me!" *summons a Persona* Orpheus Telos!

_Orpheus Telos appears before Yukari…_

Yukari: Let's do this!

_As if responding to the strength of her will, in Yukari's right hand, appears the World Arcana tarot, which dictates that the battle's victor has been decided…_

Yukari: I-I won? I really won?! *looks around*

_Minato's other Personas disappear, as well…_

Minato: You win, Yukari… *walks towards Yukari* I guess I have to accept the things that will happen, no matter what that will be.

Yukari: Minato…

Minato: Go on. Do what you think is right. I'll wait until we meet again.

Yukari: *nods* I know.

Minato: *turns around and whispers to himself* Stupid…

Yukari: …Minato.

Minato: *looks at Yukari* Hurry up. You don't have much time left.

Yukari: Yes.

Metis: *stands up* Minato…

_Minato disappears…_

Yukari: *looks at the World Arcana tarot* So, this is the key, huh… I'll definitely bring you back.

*everyone walks towards Yukari*

Junpei: Good going, Yuka-tan!

Mitsuru: You really won.

Yukari: We did, senpai.

Mitsuru: Yes, we did.

Akihiko: So, what now?

Fuuka: Is this really-

Yukari: *turns to Fuuka* Yes, Fuuka. This is goodbye.

Others: …!!!

Fuuka: NO! *falls down to her knees*

Yukari: Fuuka…

Aigis: Yukari-san… I'll go in your place, and-

Yukari: *looks at Aigis* No, Aigis. I decided this.

Aigis: Yukari-san…

Akihiko: *grits his teeth and clenches his fists* Dammit…

Yukari: *turns to Akihiko* Please, don't feel sorry for me or yourself, senpai. I chose this path.

Mitsuru: *tears are about to fall from Mitsuru's eyes* Takeba…

Yukari: *turns to Mitsuru* Senpai, I'm sorry.

Ken: Senpai…

Koromaru: *whimpers*

Yukari: *turns to Koromaru and pats his head* Be a good boy while I'm gone, okay? *turns to Ken* You, too, Ken-kun.

Ken: I know, senpai…

Yukari: *smiles* Well… I'll be going now.

Junpei: Yuka-tan… I can't stop you, right? So… See you.

Yukari: *looks at Junpei* Thanks, Junpei.

_Yukari leaves the others and walks towards Metis…_

Metis: What do you want to do?

Yukari: How do I use the wild card?

Metis: … *walks towards the door of Empyrean* Let's go in.

Yukari: Okay.

_Metis and Yukari enter the Door of Empyrean, as they reach the final door, Metis suddenly stops…_

Metis: *faces Yukari and extends her hand* Give me the wild card!

Yukari: What?! No way!

Metis: Trust me, please!

Yukari: What?! What are you going to do?

Metis: *slaps Yukari* Wake up!

Yukari: Wha-

Metis: Stop acting like the heroine! There's no point for Minato to go back!

Yukari: How dare you say-

Metis: There's no point if you're not there!

Yukari: …!!!

Metis: That's his answer…and mine.

Yukari: Metis…

Metis: Trust me on this.

Yukari: But…

Metis: I'll bring him back. I promise.

Yukari: Metis…

Metis: Please… There's no longer any time left.

Yukari: *hands over the wild card to Metis* I understand.

Metis: You can wait here.

Yukari: *nods* I'll trust you.

Metis: *turns around* By the way, Yukari…

Yukari: What is it?

Metis: Please, tell my sister, thank you for everything.

Yukari: *a tear falls down Yukari's eyes* I will.

Metis: Thank you.

_Metis runs further into Empyrean until she reaches the door wherein Aigis turned into a human…_

Metis: Let this be the door to salvation, right?

_Metis opens the door and ends up in front of the Great Seal…_

Metis: I want you to be with your friends. I want you to be happy again. Please make sister happy, too…

_Metis uses the wild card, and then, everything is engulfed by a bright light…_

Junpei: What's happening? "I want to see everyone again… Chidori… Yuka-tan… Minato…"

Fuuka: Did Yukari-chan do it? "I hope they're all right."

Mitsuru: Yukari… Minato… "Please be safe."

Akihiko: Is this our way back? "Everyone… I found it…right, Mitsuru?"

Ken: Senpai… "I'll follow my path now, senpai."

Koromaru: *howls*

Aigis: Will they succeed? "Please be safe, Yukari-san… Please live, Minato-san… I don't want to lose anyone anymore! Metis… Even though you never told me…I know that you're a part of me. The feelings that I wished to cast away… I'm sorry. I could not tell you these feelings, but, I'm truly grateful for all that you've done for us…and for him."

_Meanwhile, in Empyrean, everything is being engulfed by white light, as well…_

Yukari: "Everything is being engulfed by this bright light. Did Metis succeed? I hope she did… *turns her head* Huh? What's that? A door?"

_Yukari walks towards the door and opens it…_

Yukari: This is… *looks around* Gekkoukan rooftop…

Minato: *sitting in one of the chairs in the rooftop* …

Yukari: Minato?

Minato: *turns to Yukari* Like before, right?

Yukari: *walks towards Minato* Can I sit?

Minato: *nods*

_Yukari sits down next to Minato…_

Yukari: Are you…coming back?

Minato: Metis said…goodbye…

Yukari: …

Minato: I want to thank her so much, crying won't be enough…

Yukari: Minato…

Minato: *looks at Yukari* Hey…

Yukari: Yeah?

Minato: Now, I won't leave you anymore.

Yukari: …!

Minato: I promised, right?

Yukari: …

Minato: *looks at the scenery* I can't mourn forever, or else, her sacrifice will all go to waste.

Yukari: Minato…

Minato: You knew, right?

Yukari: Knew what?

Minato: You knew why I didn't want you to win…

Yukari: I did…

Minato: *hugs Yukari* You know what?

Yukari: What?

Minato: You love in such a cruel way…

Yukari: *looks down* …

Minato: Too cruel and painful that I can't stop crying…

Yukari: Minato? I'm-

Minato: I can't stop being happy… You love in such a wonderful way…

Yukari: …!!!

Minato: *whispers to Yukari* I can't wait to be with you…

Yukari: *hugs Minato* Me, too…

Minato: I have something for you when we get back to the dorm…

Yukari: The dorm?

Minato: For our last stay… I have a present for you.

Yukari: Minato?

_Yukari starts hearing voices…_

Voice of a guy: Yuka-tan!

Yukari: *looks in the direction of the voice* Junpei?

Mitsuru: Takeba? Yukari! Please, wake up!

Ken: Senpai!

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Aigis: Yukari-san!

Akihiko: Yukari!

Fuuka: Yukari-chan!

Yukari: Everyone?

_Yukari finally wakes up in the Velvet Room…_

Yukari: …!!! The Velvet Room?

Mitsuru: Thank goodness.

Man with a long nose: Welcome to the Velvet Room. I am Igor, *points to Elizabeth* and this is my assistant, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Igor: We are both residents here.

Junpei: *points at Elizabeth* You!

Elizabeth: I'm pleased to finally see you all in person.

Yukari: Why are we here?

Igor: Do not fear. You are all about to go home. The time is here.

_The Velvet Room stops moving…_

Mitsuru: Is this an elevator?

Akihiko: It stopped.

Igor: We are here. The time we had was short, yet, it felt long. Always remember that "Strength of Heart, when united, is barred by no door". Hold firm to the answers you all found in this journey. It shall lead you all to a life without regret.

Elizabeth: I thank you all, on behalf of my master, for being our temporary guests.

Yukari: What?

_Then, they all wake up in the Kirijo dorm…_

Yukari: *slowly opens her eyes and suddenly sits up* The dorm?

Fuuka: Is this our dorm?

Mitsuru: The sun…

Akihiko: It's…morning…

Junpei: *looks at his cell phone in the table* Oh, yeah!

Mitsuru: Iori?

Junpei: It's April 1st! We made it back!

Aigis: We did…

Ken: *touches Aigis' hand* You're still human, Aigis-san!

Aigis: *smiles* Yes…

Koromaru: *runs around* Arf! Arf!

Yukari: *giggles* I see Koro-chan's happy, too.

Mitsuru: We all are.

Fuuka: I wonder how Minato-kun and Chidori-san are doing, too.

Others: …!!!

Mitsuru: Let's go see!

_They all ran towards Minato's room, but, they didn't find him there, and so, they started searching the whole house, but, they couldn't find him anywhere…_

Fuuka: Oh, no…

Akihiko: What?

Fuuka: What if we failed?

Yukari: That can't be! "Metis said so!"

Mitsuru: What if he had amnesia?

Junpei: Amnesia?

Mitsuru: What if he forgot he lived here? What if the Abyss of Time robbed him of his memories of his past life?

Junpei: No way! What about Chidori?!

Akihiko: That may be a possibility.

Yukari: No way! That's totally impossible! "He promised!"

Fuuka: What if he just went somewhere?

Yukari: I'll look for him!

_Yukari runs towards the door of the dorm and opens the door…_

Minato: *hands extended towards the knob* Oh? You're back? *raises a plastic bag* Me and Chidori bought some food. There's none in the refrigerator, and-

Yukari: You scared me!

Minato: *staggers back* …??? Huh?

Yukari: I thought you were gone again! Meanie!

Junpei: *runs towards the door* Chidori!

Chidori: *smiles* Junpei!

Junpei: It's really you!

Chidori: *nods* Welcome home, Junpei.

Junpei: Thanks.

_The others run towards Yukari and Junpei, and all of them have a smile on their faces with the happiness of being reunited once again, then, after all the commotion, Yukari and Minato went up to the 4__th__ floor Command Room…_

Yukari: *closes the door* Are you sure it's here?

Minato: Yup! I hid it here, just in case!

Yukari: It better be good.

Minato: Of course! Like I told you, it's the best present ever!

Yukari: That better be true.

Minato: *looks through the boxes below the board of consoles* Found it!

Yukari: Already?

Minato: I'm so lucky it's still here!

Yukari: Great!

Minato: But, you have to close your eyes first!

Yukari: Huh? Why?

Minato: You're no fun.

Yukari: Hmph. Okay, okay, fine. *closes her eyes*

Minato: Don't open it until I tell you the present's ready, okay?

Yukari: Okay.

Minato: Hey, no cheating.

Yukari: Am not.

Minato: Good, then. Ready?

Yukari: I'm ready when you are.

_Yukari can feel Minato hold her close, and then, to her surprise, Minato gently kisses her lips…_

Yukari: …!!! *suddenly opens her eyes*

Minato: *slowly breaks away from the kiss* I love you.

Yukari: *blushes* Wha-

Minato: *smiles and winks at Yukari* I told you it's the best, didn't I? Your first kiss!

Yukari: Minato…

Minato: So, what do you think?

Yukari: Huh?

Minato: *blushes* You know, about my present…

Yukari: *beams with happiness* I love you, too!

Minato: *smiles*

Yukari: *smiles and hugs Minato tightly* Welcome home…

Minato: *hugs Yukari* I won't leave you anymore… Yukari…

**THE END **

A/N: Well, that's it folks. But, there are still two extra chapters after this, so, please wait for us to update those.

***: Oh, yeaaaah!!! I've waited so long for that! Too bad it's the end, though…

Empyrea: Well, like I said, please stay tuned for the two extra chapters. And we really hope you like my fic! Thanks to vastler75 for his reviews and for adding me to his fave authors! Also, thanks to cncgamefan, Tatsu-kun and Anonymous Nin for putting our fic in their fave list. It meant a lot to us!


	34. Extra Chapter: Colorful World of SEES

A/N: Here is the first extra chapter. Sorry this chapter came in so late.

***: We lost internet connection for a whole day, plus, we're working on the first chapter of another fic in the Wild Arms section.

Empyrea: Okay, let's clear this now… Everything that happens here has nothing to do with the story. And as a favor to vastler75, Axel Joedo, an OC is in this chapter. Okay, let's begin.

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Persona 3 FES.

**Extra Chapter: Colorful World of SEES**

**Perspective 1.1: The Art of Jealousy**

_At this perspective, it begins at the end of the fic…_

Yukari: Wait! *let's go of Minato*

Minato: …???

Yukari: What was that about you and senpai holding hands?! Huh?!

Minato: H-Huh?

Yukari: And, just who is this Elizabeth?!

Minato: S-She's-

Yukari: I saw before we got here! And you know what? I think she's pretty! Maybe even better than me! Why did you go out with her?

Minato: Go out? But, I-

Yukari: How dare you trick me like that?! On second thought, why show your face here?! You, traitor!

Minato: B-But-

Yukari: Oh! And I nearly forgot about Fuuka! You little-! Why Fuuka, too?! You're so mean!

Minato: I-I didn't-

Yukari: Why do you have to flirt with too many girls?! You know what? Maybe I should find myself a new boyfriend!

Minato: What?!

Yukari: Goodbye! *walks out of the room*

Minato: Yukari! Wait! *goes after Yukari*

Yukari: *stops at the door and turns to Minato*

Minato: …Yu-

Yukari: I almost forgot.

Minato: Wha-

Yukari: *slaps Minato* I mean, goodbye! Everything between us is over! *slams the door*

Minato: *tears start to fall from his eyes* Yukari… I didn't do all of that.

**Perspective 1.2: Perfect Description**

_The members of SEES are all doing their own things to kill time on a boring Sunday, and suddenly, someone knocks…_

???: *knocks*

Mitsuru: He finally arrived. *stands up and walks towards the door*

Junpei: He, senpai?

Mitsuru: Yes, our new guest. *opens the door*

_The guest enters the dorm…_

Mitsuru: Axel Joedo. He will be staying with us for the mean time.

Axel: … *looks at each and every one of them* Hello, there- …!!! Minato?!

Minato: *sitting in the couch in the lounge while listening to some music*

Axel: *walks closer to Minato* Hey there! *pats Minato's shoulder*

Minato: *looks at Axel* …??? …! AJ?!

Axel: Yo!

Minato: *removes his head phones* Wow, long time, no see. Why are you here?

Axel: Well, I plan to study here for college, so, I'll be staying for a while until school starts.

Minato: I see.

Mitsuru: *walks towards them* You know each other, Arisato?

Minato: Oh, right. *introduces Axel to SEES* This here is Axel Joedo, he was my former classmate and roommate back when I was still studying in Shin Academy.

Yukari: You're classmates before?

Minato: *nods*

Yukari: I see, then… *smiles at Axel* Nice to meet you, Axel.

Axel: *smiles* Nice to meet you, too.

Minato: That's my girlfriend, Yukari Takeba.

Axel: *gives Minato two thumbs up*

Minato: I know, pal.

Koromaru: *walks towards them* Arf! Arf!

Minato: This one's Koromaru, our intelligent and cute pet, though, he's more of a member of this dorm than our pet.

Axel: Hey there. *pats Koromaru's head*

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Minato: *turns to the senpais* And here are our senpais, Akihiko Sanada and Mitsuru Kirijo. Mitsuru-senpai was the last year's valedictorian and Akihiko-senpai is the former boxing club's captain.

Mitsuru: You may already know me, but, it's still a pleasure to meet you, Joedo-san.

Axel: The pleasure's all mine.

Akihiko: Nice to meet you. You can also call us senpai if that's what you want to.

Axel: Thanks, senpai!

Minato: *turns to Fuuka* And this is Fuuka Yamagishi, AJ.

Axel: Hello.

Fuuka: *waves at Axel* Nice to meet you, Joedo-kun.

Minato: Fuuka here is good with mechanics and stuff and she's also talented with computers. She made my new headphones.

Axel: Cool!

Fuuka: *blushes* Thank you…

Minato: *turns to Ken* This here's Ken Amada. He's the only elementary student in this dorm, but, he's very reliable and responsible.

Axel: Hey!

Ken: Nice to meet you, senpai.

Axel: Gee, thanks.

Minato: Who else? Oh, right. *turns to Aigis* This is Aigis. She's not that good with academics, but, she's really reliable. She's good on some points, too.

Aigis: It's a pleasure to meet you, Axel Joedo-san.

Axel: Oh! Axel's fine. So, I'll call you Aigis-chan, okay?

Aigis: I don't mind, Axel-san.

Axel: I guess that would do for now, Aigis-chan. *turns to everyone* So… That's everyone?

Minato: I think so.

Junpei: *coughs*

Minato: …!!! Oops… Umm… *walks towards Junpei* Axel…

Axel: Yeah?

Minato: This here is Junpei. He's… Well he's… Umm… He's… I think he's…

_Junpei's looking at Minato with pleading eyes that says "Say something real good for me too, okay?"_

Minato: Junpei's…

Axel: …???

Minato: The side dish!

{In this statement Minato is like comparing SEES to a meal and they are the main dishes and appetizers and desserts while Junpei becomes the side dish.}

Others: …???

Axel: Huh?

Minato: You know…the…umm….

Junpei: "What? I'm…a side dish?"

Minato: Sorry, Junpei. Let me rephrase that. You're the…umm…I don't know…pedigree?

Others: …!!!

Mitsuru: "Pedigree?"

Akihiko: "Did I hear that right?"

Minato: Sorry…

Axel: Sorry, man.

_Meanwhile, Junpei has turned to stone…_

**Perspective 1.3: Unforgettable Birthday**

_The morning comes and…_

Junpei: Tantadadan! Junpei's birthday is here! *looks at the clock* It's still seven? Geez. *lies down on his bed again*

_Junpei starts to try and go back to sleep, and suddenly, sits up again…_

Junpei: I know! I'll make a feast for my birthday! *imagines things* I'll get presents ready and a cake! Oh! And, and a sushi festival! *drools* I'm already hungry. I better get ready now.

_Junpei leaves his room and begins to prepare for his birthday party…_

Junpei: Good thing it's Sunday. Everyone's gonna be here!

Mitsuru: *opens the door*

Junpei: Going out, senpai?

Mitsuru: Well, the Kirijo group has an important meeting today.

Junpei: See ya, then!

Mitsuru: I suppose. *leaves*

Minato, Axel &Yukari: *about to go out*

Junpei: You guys are leaving, too?

Minato: Oh. Well, were just going to the mall. See you later, then, Junpei.

_The three left…_

Junpei: Right!

Akihiko: *about to step out*

Junpei: You, too, senpai?

Akihiko: What do you mean, "you, too"?

Junpei: Oh! I meant your going somewhere, too?

Akihiko: Well, yeah. I got to train again today. Bye! *leaves*

Junpei: Sure.

Aigis, Fuuka, Ken, Koromaru: *steps out*

Junpei: You're all leaving?!

Fuuka: Sorry, Junpei-kun. We don't want to leave you alone, but, we're just going to take Koro-chan for a walk and look outside, I guess.

Aigis: We cannot just leave Ken-san behind.

Ken: I just want to walk, senpai. Bye, then.

Fuuka: Maybe we'll come home late, Junpei-kun. Bye!

_They all left, and so, night comes as time passed by, and everyone was still not home. Junpei is sitting in the lounge, still expecting a grand greeting for his birthday…_

Junpei: Maybe they're all just trying to surprise me… Yeah! That's why they're late.

_Mitsuru enters the dorm…_

Junpei: …!!! *runs towards Mitsuru* Hey there, senpai!

Mitsuru: *looks frustrated* Not now, Iori.

_Mitsuru walks away…_

Junpei: She left?

_Akihiko enters the dorm…_

Akihiko: Phew, tired.

Junpei: Oh! Senpai! *smiles with all his might*

Akihiko: What do you want, Junpei?

Junpei: Huh?

Akihiko: Stop bothering me, will you?

_Akihiko walks away…_

Junpei: I see… *sits down at the lounge*

_Fuuka and the others enter the dorm…_

Fuuka: Finally home.

Ken: I'm sleepy.

Koromaru: *runs towards the table* Arf! Arf!

Aigis: *walks towards Koromaru* What's wrong, Koromaru?

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Aigis: I see. You want this cake? *slices a part of the cake* I guess a little would not harm you. *gives the cake to Koromaru* Here you go.

Koromaru: Arf! *eats*

Aigis: Are you happy? If so, then, I'm happy for you.

Fuuka: C'mon, Ken-kun.

Ken: Right. I'm so tired.

Junpei: …

_They all walk away…_

Junpei: …

_Minato and the others walk inside the dorm…_

Minato: Hey there, Junpei! Sorry we're late.

Junpei: It's okay… I understand…

Yukari: That's new.

Junpei: I know…

Axel, Minato & Yukari: *looks at one another* …???

Minato: *turns to Junpei* Oh, by the way, Junpei-

Junpei: It's okay. Bye. *walks away*

Minato: He left?

Axel: Oh, then, what about the present we bought for him? It's a new handheld game, too.

Yukari: What a waste.

**Perspective 1.4: Deception on a Date**

Yukari: *standing in the middle of her room* Finally! He said it! A real date!

_Then, Yukari rushes down towards the front door…_

Mitsuru: *sitting at the couch in the lounge* Hm? *looks at Yukari* Going somewhere, Takeba?

Yukari: Yeah! Later, senpai! *leaves*

Mitsuru: I wonder where she's going.

Akihiko: *walks towards Mitsuru* Anything wrong, Mitsuru?

Mitsuru: Nothing, Akihiko.

Akihiko: Okay, if you say so.

_Paulownia mall… _Minato _is seated inside Chagall café and is looking at his watch while sipping coffee…_

Minato: She's late.

Yukari: *enters Chagall café and looks around* Minato!

Minato: *stands up* Finally here. What took you so long?

Yukari: Well, I had to choose the best dress for today.

Minato: *readies a seat for Yukari* Whatever you say.

Yukari: *sits down* Thank you.

Minato: *sits down* So, what do you want to eat?

Yukari: I don't know. Coffee's fine.

Minato: Okay.

_They order 2 coffees and chat for a while, and then…_

Yukari: "It's really like a real date between couples, huh…" Umm…

Minato: *looks at Yukari* What?

Yukari: *stands up* I'll just go to the comfort room. I think I drank too much coffee.

Minato: Okay.

Yukari: It'll only take a minute, okay?

Minato: *nods*

_Yukari leaves for the comfort room, then, suddenly, Chihiro enters Chagall cafe…_

Chihiro: *looks around and notices Minato* Minato-kun?

_Chihiro walks towards Minato's table…_

Chihiro: Minato? Why are you here?

Minato: Chihiro?

Chihiro: Oh! I was just passing time, so, I thought about drinking coffee, and… Are you alone?

Minato: Huh? Well, no, I-

Chihiro: You with your friend?

Minato: Well…

_Then, Yuko suddenly enters Chagall café, as well…_

Yuko: *looks around and notices Minato* Minato? Is that you?

Minato: *turns to Yuko* Yuko?

Yuko: What are you doing here? What a coincidence, huh.

Chihiro: Who's she?

Minato: She's, well, you see-

_Then, Junpei and Axel enter Chagall café, as well…_

Junpei: *looks around and notices Minato* Hey, Axel.

Axel: Yeah?

Junpei: *points to Minato* Is that Minato?

Axel: *looks at Minato's direction* Hey, you're right.

_Then, Yukari comes out of the comfort room…_

Yukari: Finally.

Junpei & Axel: *sees Yukari* …!!!

Axel: Red alert!

Junpei: I know, pal! Let's do this!

Axel: *nods* Let's save Minato!

Junpei: Right!

Axel: Okay! Now!

_Axel and Junpei dashes towards Minato's table and grabs him to retreat to the men's comfort room…_

Minato: Junpei? Axel?

Axel: That was close man.

Minato: I know. Thanks, pal.

Junpei: So, what now?

Axel: *thinks* Well…

Minato: We can't just walk out without them noticing us.

Junpei: …!!! Disguise!

Minato: Disguise?

Junpei: That's what we need! To cover up!

Minato & Axel: *looks at one another* I get it now.

_And so, they put Junpei's plan to action and turns Minato's hair to a funky rock star…_

Junpei: Let's also put this up and here and there.

Axel: You look different now, Minato!

Minato: Of course. I look like a moron.

Junpei: 'Course not!

Minato: Idiot.

Junpei: Let's go!

Axel: Trial one begins!

Minato: "I feel disasterific… This is a nightmare already."

Yukari: *looks at Minato and company*

_And so, as they walk past Yukari…_

Yukari: What are you doing, Minato? Why do you look like that?

Minato & company: …!!!

_They once again retreat to the men's comfort room…_

Junpei: Shit! How did she know it was you?

Axel: We need to cover Minato's face somehow.

Junpei: Hey, you're right!

Axel: I know.

Junpei: Okay! Time for trial number two!

Minato: Oh, god.

_And so, they put Junpei's plan number two into action and returns Minato's hair to his face to cover it…_

Junpei: There! Now no one can see your face!

Minato: …

Axel: Minato?

Minato: *tries to walk*

Junpei: Where are you going?

_Minato accidentally bumps to a wall and falls to the floor…_

Minato: *face plants* … "It's over."

Junpei: Ouch. Okay, new plan, fellas!

Axel: If you say so.

Minato: "No more."

_Next, they execute plan number three of Junpei, which is to place Junpei's hat on Minato's head and place a handkerchief in his neck…_

Axel: You look…out of this world?

Minato: "I won't do it again, I swear… I'm sorry, Yukari."

Junpei: This time it's going to work for sure! Let's go!

Minato: "Whatever."

_They step out and everyone stares at them…_

Junpei: *whispers to the group* Dammit, guys. They're all totally looking this way!

Axel: Just shut up and walk.

Minato: "End of the world."

Yukari: "I wonder where Minato went."

Minato: "Yukari…"

_Suddenly, Aigis and Koromaru enter Chagall café, as well…_

Koromaru: Arf! Arf!

Aigis: Minato-san? Why are you dressed like that? Is there a party here?

Minato: …

Junpei: "Shit! Why Ai-chan of all people?!

Yukari: *notices Minato and company* "I get it now."

_Yukari stands up and walks towards Minato and company…_

Junpei: Yuka-tan-

Yukari: *slaps Junpei* Stupei! *holds Minato and Axel* C'mon, let's leave this jerk!

Axel: Huh? But, I-

Minato: "It's totally over."

Junpei: *totally shocked and is no longer moving*

Aigis: Goodbye, Junpei-san. *leaves with Koromaru*

_The people are all staring at Junpei due to the scene Yukari caused…_

Junpei: *holds his cheek where he got slapped* Why me?

**Perspective 2: Babe Hunt Part 2 **

_Due to their huge failure in Yakushima, they once again wish to try the affect of their manliness and sex appeal to women in the popular district of Shibuya…_

Junpei: Finally here!

Akihiko: Why here?

Axel: Why me, too?

Minato: Nice place.

Yukari: I wonder if they sell those branded bags here, too.

Junpei: *points at Yukari* Why her, too?!

Minato: What's wrong with that? You never said that I can't invite someone else.

Junpei: Shit. Fine, but, don't go ruining the mood, okay? Remember, people! We are here today for a very important operation!

Akihiko: Again?

Axel: *looks around* Aww…what a cute puppy. Hey there! *looks at the pet shop*

Junpei: What did I just say?

_And so, they begin their babe hunt operation in Shibuya, while Minato and Yukari go on and do their shopping…_

Axel: I kind of envy Minato…

Junpei: You don't have to, AJ! A little more and we'll all be on our dates!

Akihiko: Date?

Junpei: Babe Hunt?! Ring a bell?

Akihiko: *shrugs* Okay, okay, I get your point already.

Junpei: Then, let's get started! *looks around* Let's see…

Axel: I like a Lolita.

Akihiko: "I'd like someone like Mitsuru…"

Junpei: Over there! *points at the group of ladies in front of a store*

Akihiko: Them?

Axel: There's no Lolita.

Junpei: Don't be too picky with your babe now, all right?

Akihiko: Whatever.

_Meanwhile…_

Yukari: *points at a store* Look, Minato.

Minato: Want some? It looks tasty.

Vendor: Oh, a couple? Then, it's 150 for two.

Yukari: Really, a discount?

Minato: Cool, thanks.

Vendor: Here you go.

Yukari: Yay.

Minato: *feeds Yukari* Here you go.

Yukari: Oh, how sweet of you. Thanks! *opens her mouth and eats*

Axel: Now I really envy Minato…

Junpei: Focus, Axel!

Axel: *turns to Junpei* Sorry.

Akihiko: So, what now?

Junpei: Okay, guys, now! *walks towards the ladies table* Hey there, pretty ladies, are you enjoying yourselves here in Shibuya?

Lady: Who are you?!

Junpei: Oh, uhh, we just want some company.

Lady: I see, take this, then. *gives something to Junpei*

Junpei: *takes it*

Lady: Goodbye, then. *turns to her group* Let's go.

Other ladies: Right. Bye, cuties.

_The girls leave…_

Junpei: What is this? *opens his hands* A dollar? What for?

Axel & Akihiko: … "I think I get it somehow."

Junpei: Whatever, man. *looks at Axel and Akihiko* Let's not lose hope! On to the next set of babes!

Akihiko & Axel: "He still wants to continue?"

Minato & Yukari: *walks towards them*

Minato: You're still going to continue?

Junpei: Of course, I will!

Minato: Haven't you learned your lesson, yet? Well, whatever. Bye! *waves at Junpei and leaves with Yukari*

Yukari: *waves at Axel and Akihiko* See you later, Axel, Senpai!

Akihiko: Right.

Axel: *looks at Akihiko* I'm getting hungry, senpai.

Akihiko: *nods* Me, too.

Axel: Maybe we should have some takoyaki?

Akihiko: Good idea.

Junpei: Hey, Hey, Hey! What about our operation?! Did you guys give up already?!

Akihiko: We can just do that later.

Axel: Yeah, let's eat first.

Junpei: Fill your hearts first before you fill your stomachs!

Akihiko: "What the hell?!"

Axel: Huh?

Junpei: C'mon! Onwards!

Minato: *standing with Yukari at quite a distance from them* He just can't leave them behind, huh.

Yukari: *looks at Minato* What do you mean?

Minato: He already accepted the fact that without AJ and senpai with him, his chances of picking up a girl is down to 1.002%.

Yukari: Really?! That low?!

Minato: *nods* Yup.

Yukari: Now, I feel sorry for Junpei.

Minato: Nah. That's what he gets for looking at someone else besides Chidori.

Yukari: *giggles* I guess so.

Minato: Want some ice cream?

Yukari: Ice cream? *smiles* Okay.

_Meanwhile, back at Junpei's party…._

Junpei: *looks around* Hmm… Aha!

Akihiko: Aha?

Junpei: *whispers to Akihiko and Axel* I found us one hell of a hot babe!

Akihiko: Uh-huh.

Junpei: I mean it! Look over there to my right.

Akihiko: The woman with glasses?

Junpei: Not that one. The one holding a book!

Akihiko: Why her?

Junpei: Just look at her! You should know that more than I do, senpai!

Akihiko: Uhhh…. Why do I have to know that again?

Junpei: Ugh! This is your cue! Just go there and say hi!

Akihiko: What?! Why me?! Why not just you?

Junpei: Because I failed, remember?!

Axel: I'll back you up, senpai!

Akihiko: Okay… *walks towards the lady's back then turns to Junpei and Axel*

Junpei: Go! Say hi!

Akihiko: *taps the lady's shoulder* Hey there, miss.

Lady: …!!! *turns to Akihiko and slaps him*

Akihiko: …!!! Wha-

Lady: Hmph! *leaves*

_Junpei and Axel runs towards Akihiko…_

Axel: What happened, senpai?

Akihiko: *in a state of total shock* Why…?

Junpei: It's okay senpai, we're here.

Axel: *looks at Junpei* You, of all people, should not be consoling him.

Junpei: We can't lose now!

Akihiko: I wanna go home…

Axel: Me, too…

Junpei: Enough whining, you two!

_So, they go to a restaurant to find another set of ladies…_

Junpei: *looks around* Over there!

_Meanwhile, right outside the restaurant…_

Minato: *holding two brand bags of Shibuya in front of a stand* Which one of these do you like, Yukari?

Yukari: The pink one, of course.

Minato: Okay. *looks at the vendor* This one, please.

Yukari: *giggles* Thanks, Minato.

Minato: No problem.

_Then, back to Junpei's lonely party…_

Junpei: Hmm… *looks at Axel and Akihiko*

Akihiko: What now?

Junpei: Fine, if you don't want to go, senpai, then, you go Axel.

Axel: Me?!

Junpei: Uh-huh!

Axel: Don't wanna.

Junpei: Why not?!

Axel: Because your plans always end up in failures, so, no way.

Junpei: What?! I resent that!

Axel: Whatever.

Junpei: *pushes Axel* Just go!

Axel: *hits a table* Sorry! *looks at the customers* Huh? Senpai?

Mitsuru: Joedo-san? What a coincidence.

Axel: You came to Shibuya, too, huh?

Aigis: Why don't you join us, Axel-san?

Axel: Huh? Is it okay?

Ken: We don't mind at all, senpai.

Akihiko: *walks towards Axel* Who are you talking- *looks at Mitsuru* Mitsuru?!

Mitsuru: *looks at Akihiko* Akihiko.

Akihiko: Hey there.

Mitsuru: Why don't you both join us?

Axel: If you insist, then, okay. *looks at Akihiko* C'mon, senpai.

Fuuka: Yeah, senpai, go on.

Akihiko: *looks at the table* Isn't the table a little bit too big for you guys? I mean, this a table for 8, isn't it?

Mitsuru: Oh, well, the others will be arriving shortly.

Axel: Others?

_Minato and Yukari enter the restaurant…_

Mitsuru: Here they are.

Akihiko: Minato?

Minato & Yukari: *walking towards Mitsuru and the others*

Minato: *looks at Axel and Akihiko* You guys here already? I heard that Mitsuru-senpai and the others will be here, so, I invited them to eat dinner here with us.

Akihiko: I see.

Axel: That's great.

Yukari: It's a good thing you guys are okay. I mean, Junpei is one heck of a crazy maniac.

Axel: You bet.

Akihiko: I don't know what to say about that guy anymore.

Axel: Sympathy.

Minato: "So, it's true that you really learn a lot about a person in just one day, huh."

_Yukari and Minato sit down, and, so does Axel and Akihiko, and, they all began to chat while waiting for their orders to arrive, meanwhile…_

Junpei: … "What happened?"

**END OF EXTRA CHAPTER**

A/N: Well, that's it. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

***: *doubles over* I don't know about the rest of you guys, but, this chapter is great!

Empyrea: Well, just one more chapter, guys. See you, then. Ciao!


	35. Extra Chapter P2: The Result is to Blame

A/N: Okay, this extra chapter is due to a request. We hope you guys will like it.

***: Hahaha. She's running out of jokes.

Empyrea: *mashes *** with a hammer* That's not true! Oh, well. Let's begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters. I don't own Axel Joedo, vastler75 does. And, I don't own Kazumi Asakura of Mahou Sensei Negima.

**Extra Chapter Part 2: The Result is to Blame**

**Perspective 2.2: Babe Hunt Part 3**

_Yet again, Junpei's passion to finally be able to pick up even just one babe continues now at the very heart of Japan, Tokyo…_

Junpei: *all fired up* We can't fail now! *turns to Minato, Akihiko & Axel* Right, guys?

Minato: *looking elsewhere* "Darn, I couldn't bring Yukari with me this time. I wonder what she's doing right now."

Akihiko: *looking around* "This is my first time here in Tokyo. It's nice. *notices the Tokyo tower* So, that's Tokyo tower, huh. I wonder if I'll be allowed to climb it for my training. It looks nice for a good workout."

Axel: *looking around* "Tokyo's such a nice place like everyone says. It's huge, too, well, I guess they don't call it capital for nothing, I wonder if the food here is as great as the food in Shibuya. *notices a cat walk by and pets it* Aww, what an adorable cat you are."

Junpei: *gets pissed of* Are you listening to me?! *trying to get their attention* Hey!

Minato: *still looking elsewhere* "Is that ice cream? I want some…wait! Maybe crepe is better, after all. What to pick."

Akihiko: *looking at the Tokyo tower* "Maybe I should ask someone to let me in, huh. *looks around* I wonder if Misuru knows anyone here."

Axel: *looks around* "I'm starving. Maybe I should go on and buy takoyaki. I thought I saw a stand there. I'll eat with Minato."

Junpei: Listen to me, would yah!

Minato: *turns to Junpei* Hey, Junpei why don't we eat crepe? Or, do you think ice cream's better?

Junpei: Huh?

Minato: What? Were you saying something?

Akihiko: *looks at Junpei* Are you going to start or not?

Junpei: Huh?

Akihiko: I thought you wanted to do a babe hunt again or whatever.

Junpei: Of course, I do!

Axel: Then, maybe, you should start.

Minato: *looks at his watch* This is taking too much of our precious time.

Junpei: But I brought you guys here to help! Ring a bell?!

Akihiko: We will help. We'll cheer you on, you know.

Axel: Yeah, we'll watch you from a distance.

Minato: It's better that way.

Junpei: What are you guys talking about?! We're supposed to be a team, remember?!

_Minato, Akihiko & Axel huddle together…_

Minato: Hasn't he learned his lesson, yet?

Akihiko: I know what you mean.

Axel: So do I.

Minato: Should we ride with what he wants or not?

Akihiko: I'm out.

Axel: I don't know, I kind of pity Junpei.

Minato: I think it's a hassle, though.

Akihiko: I guess it is a hassle.

Junpei: *interferes with their huddle* Stop that! Stop talking behind my back, you traitors!

Minato: But, we weren't doing anything.

Junpei: Shut up. *whispers to all of them* I found a hot babe already. We just need action, 'kay?

Akihiko: Whatever.

Minato: I don't really care.

Axel: If you say so.

Junpei: Okay, guys. *looks at the direction of a woman holding a camera* Ain't she cute?

Minato: Not really. "I still think Yukari's better."

Axel: She looks cute.

Akihiko: I don't know. "She doesn't match my type. She's not like Mitsuru, I guess…"

Lady holding a camera: *looks their way* Oh!

Junpei: She noticed us?!

Minato: Looks that way.

Junpei: Oh, shit, here's our chance!

Minato: Whatever you say.

Junpei: *walks towards the lady* Umm… Excuse me, beautiful lady-

Lady holding a camera: *walks past Junpei and towards Axel and company* Hey there.

Minato: What do you want?

Lady holding a camera: My name's Kazumi Asakura.

Akihiko: I'm Akihiko Sanada. Nice to meet you, I guess.

Kazumi: Yo!

Minato: Minato Arisato.

Kazumi: Pleasure.

Axel: Axel Joedo.

Kazumi: Hi! *points at Junpei* So, that guy with the goatee is with you?

Axel, Minato & Akihiko: *shakes their head*

Minato: This is the first time I've seen someone as suspicious-looking as that guy.

Akihiko: Same here.

Axel: Me, too.

Kazumi: Oh, good. He freaked me out, actually. I couldn't go near you guys 'cause I got scared of him. So, can I interview you guys?

Axel: Interview?

Kazumi: Yeah, about your school. Gekkoukan, right?

Minato: "We shouldn't have come wearing our uniforms." Well, Axel can go with you.

Axel: Me? But, I'm not a student of Gekkoukan.

Minato: Then, just tell her about your school.

Kazumi: Why? What school do you go to?

Axel: Shin Academy. Why?

Kazumi: Really?! THE Shin Academy?! That's so cool! I got to talk with you!

Axel: Then, how about a restaurant?

Kazumi: Okay! It's a date, then!

Axel: *nods* No problem. *turns to Minato and Akihiko* What about you guys?

Minato: Don't worry about us.

Axel: Okay, if you say so, then, bye! *waves at Minato and Akihiko and leaves with Kazumi*

Akihiko: *turns to Minato* What should we do?

Minato: I called Yukari and senpai. They should be arriving soon at the bus stop.

Akihiko: Then, let's go.

Minato: *nods* Okay.

_Minato and Akihiko leaves to meet with Mitsuru and Yukari, meanwhile…_

Junpei: *standing still like stone* What happened again? Did I just…get left behind again? Or is that just me?

_Junpei has melted…_

**END OF EXTRA CHAPTER PART TWO**

A/N: Well, this is the best I can come up with, considering the personality of Negima's Asakura.

***: Still, I like how Junpei was ignored by them at the start. It made my day!


	36. Extra Chapter 2: Prelude to a Sequel

A/N: This is truly the last folks. No more extra chapters, okay?

***: Well, no need to it twice. Let's just get this over with.

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES and its characters, only the plot.

**Extra Chapter 2: Prelude to a Sequel**

_Spring break is still not over, but, a certain someone in the Kirijo dorm wants more. Perhaps it was a good stroke of luck that, at that time, everyone was there…_

Junpei: *runs to Mitsuru* C'mon, senpai. Please!

Mitsuru: I said no, Iori.

Junpei: Oh, come on. Just for a couple of weeks? No, even for just a couple of days. C'mon, senpai.

Mitsuru: But, if we go to a vacation now, then, it will interfere with your upcoming semester this year. May I remind you that you will be a senior next year, Iori.

Junpei: Even so. *looks at the other members of SEES* Right, guys?

Yukari: …

Junpei: Oh, come on!

Yukari: I hate to admit it, but…I kind of want a vacation, too.

Mitsuru: Takeba?!

Yukari: I mean, after everything that's happened lately, then, maybe we could all use a break, right?

Mitsuru: But, that's-

Fuuka: Senpai…

Mitsuru: *looks at Fuuka* Say no more, Yamagishi. I understand.

Akihiko: I gotta agree, Mitsuru. Maybe we do need a break.

Mitsuru: You, too, Akihiko?

Junpei: See?

Minato: …Do you really want to go, Yukari?

Yukari: I guess so, but, now that I think about it, it does sound fun.

Minato: Then, I'll agree with the idea, as well.

Yukari: *smiles* Thanks.

Mitsuru: But, still, it would coincide with your school.

Junpei: Then, all the more reason we should go.

Mitsuru: *turns to Junpei with sharp eyes* Are you planning something scrupulous under my supervision, Iori?

Junpei: *avoids Mitsuru's gaze* Nope, nothing at all, senpai! Aha…haha…. "Shit! I almost got executed."

Ken: Can I come, too, senpai?

Aigis: If everyone's going, then, I wish to go, as well.

Mitsuru: *sighs* I suppose it can't be helped. All right, I'll make the necessary preparations.

Junpei: OH, YEAH!

Mitsuru: But, I will see to it that this will not ruin your school year as seniors.

Yukari: How is that possible, senpai?

Minato: *nods* Yeah. I'm quite curious about it, too.

Mitsuru: I'm thinking of us being exchange students.

Others: …!!!

**Special Preview: **

_The scenarios are quite part by part as not to spoil anything and so, some of the lines are not related or may not be in chronological order. Thank you for understanding._

Junpei: Finally here!

Minato: What happened to Fuuka?

Mitsuru: Yamagishi?

Yukari: We can't leave her.

Aigis: Why this rural area?

Minato: It's just for fun, huh.

Yukari: You have a Persona, too?!

Yosuke: What about Yukiko?!

Chie: Yukiko!

Souji: Per-so-na.

**END OF PREVIEW**

A/N: Bwahahahaha! Bet you didn't expect that, huh?!

***: Even I wouldn't, that is, if you didn't tell me.

Empyrea: Well, see you folks, later!


End file.
